Unexpected Twist of Events
by DefogYap The Writer
Summary: Summary: Within the school compounds of Plegia High, there lies a mysterious delinquent, who had a unknown child on his back. Their mission? Find a foster mother for the baby. Will the search by The 'father' of the child be fruitless? ...Or will there be a miracle? All that this delinquent knew... he had to fight to earn it. High School Modern world AU
1. Chapter 1: The search is on!

A/N: Here is a two-chapter story before I activate 'Hardcore Exam Focused' Mode.

Based on a pretty funny and awesome Manga called 'Beelzebub'

Enjoy!

…

…

* * *

~Unexpected Twist of Events~

Chapter 1: The search is on:

Within the school boundaries of Plegia High, it consists of the most unsociable, brattiest and violent delinquents the world has ever seen. Most of them came from similar backgrounds – Broken families, poverty, results of brutal child abuse and so on. No adult figures dared to step in to face them. As a result, there were no sight of teachers, counsellors, and even mere cleaners. The only adult keeping the infamous school from existing is the principal… who is also non-existent and rarely ever seen by the eyes of the students.

However, despite their similarities, they do not get along with each other well.

There will always be skirmishes happening every now and then in the school, from something as petty as bullying the weaker students to as serious as a brawl between two gangs. Thus, the creation of the Plegia high's motto…

' **Only the strongest will survive!'**

If you want respect from the other delinquents, you have to earn it.

If you want to climb to the top, you have to beat your way through the toughest and most violent of foes in the ranks.

If you want to keep your position, you have to live up everyone's expectations until the next challenger forcefully claims your hard earned title.

If you did not step up to claim your place, you will forever be their underling. It was a never ending vicious cycle that would never fade away. Most of them had learnt that motto the hard way.

Fortunately, Death is not common in the hellish prison. None of them had the guts to beat someone till they are dead. However, they are exceptions.

…Very, very unique exceptions.

….

…

…

In the hallway of classrooms in the school, two large gangs, one dubbed 'The MK 5' and the other 'Cosa Nostra' are having a loud quarrel with each other. The gangsters from 'MK 5' gave glares of hatred and bloodlust towards the opposing gang, while their leader shouted insults at the top of his lungs.

The members of 'Cosa Nostra' are not ones who will stand back and take the beating. They have rightfully earned their position as the 100th deadliest and most brutal gang in Plegia High.

Soon, the gang of delinquents started to have a 'colourful' and lengthy war of vulgarity against each other.

"I bet you brats are just scared pussies! You can't even defend your own territory!"

"You piece of shit, take back those words!"

"Make us!"

"Oh? How about we make you eat those words… literally."

"HaHaha! Bring it, you trash!"

"Something tells me this is about to be bloody, come on boys! Let's beat them till they beg for mercy!"

Some of the members of their respective gangs pulled up their sleeves and popped their muscles out, while others pick up the nearest weapon they could find.

Suddenly, just as the fight was about to break out, they heard the sound of footsteps echoing across the hallway. Everyone halted in surprise and looked around for the source. At the corner of their eyes, they saw a purple-black silhouette in the distance.

The tapping of the footsteps grew louder and nearer to the two gangs, a sense of unease could be seen the faces of the gangsters. Oddly enough, it was accompanied by the soft and soothing chiming of a toy bell ringing in their ears.

Everyone turned and looked down the narrow corridor. The eyes of the delinquents widened in horror as they saw… a tall, mysterious figure. He wore a purplish-black jacket around his shoulders, exposing the front of the signature black and white uniform of Plegia high. He also wore a violet school pants with golden patches at the knees area. The hood from his jacket covered his head and hid his eyes, adding to the ominous nature of the entity.

Regardless of its shady and unknown appearance, the members of the two gangs knew him. He was the infamous head president of the Plegia High, the highest position any man in the school could dream of.

His name is… Robin.

He had crawled out of the pits of hell and stomped through his most brutal and violent competitors to gain his title. The horrifying teen was dubbed as the 'Devil's grandmaster' for his ruthless and cunning nature. He had since successfully defended his title as the top for years, crashing the strongest of foes and making them his slaves. Even the toughest, most stoics of men feared the mere utter of his name.

The gangsters of 'MK 5' and 'Costa Rostra' hold off their battle and stand aside, let Robin pass through. The intimating teen was seen waving a toy bell with his left hand and had a small humanoid creature was clinging onto his back. It had a large black cloak draped over its body and its body position seemed to indicate that it was sleeping.

None of the delinquents beside Robin dared to speak a word in his presence, despite the confusion and hatred on their faces. However, there was one who was the newly recruited member of "MK 5' was clueless and foolish enough to ask.

"Hey, you there! What's that thing on you?" He asked with a demanding and ferocious tone. As soon as he finished the sentence, his face was met with the metal outer covering of the toy bell that gave him a powerful whack. The idiotic teen fell to the ground with a loud thud as he knocked out of consciousness.

"Quiet… You will wake up Morgan." Robin warned with a sharp edge in his voice. He then proceeded to continue walking towards his destination without looking back. Some of them were horrified by the display, while others stared at the fallen delinquent and shaking their heads in disbelief towards his stupidity.

Once the tyrant had finally disappeared from view, the rest of the gangsters decided to hold off their battle to another day. They were discouraged and frightened badly by the mere presence of Robin.

If you listen very carefully, you could hear the soft snores of a sleeping baby on his back. The unknown little figure seemed to shift a little to move its body to a more comfortable position.

There were freshmen outside the corridor looking in the building and gossiping like fearful high school girls. They spoke quietly as they spied the ill-famed tyrant walking down the hallway.

"Hey? Isn't that the rumoured 'Devil's grandmaster' of this school?"

"Yeah… He looks scary as hell. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side."

"I heard that he had beaten down Tojou last week, the one who is one of the members of the 10th deadliest gang 'The 34th pillar'. He was beaten so badly that he had to be sent to the hospital to treat his injuries."

"What? …Really? Damn, that guy is inhuman."

As the group of students continued to look at Robin in both awe and terror, another group of gossiping-loving students questioned the object on his back.

"Hey, what's that thing on his back?"

"I don't know… I had never seen it on him before. I thought he was always a lone wolf?"

"You think it is a baby? It sure as hell it looks like one."

"Huh…? …Really? He has a kid?"

"I don't know…"

Just then, the mysterious little figure on Robin's back seemed to stir awake. The cloak around its body fell off a little to reveal its chubby round face, purple round eyes and short black hair that reached down to its neck. It was indeed a baby, a female baby.

The baby girl looked around its surroundings for a moment, before spotting the group of delinquents looking at her.

"What…? That is a baby riding on its back. What's with its clothes?"

"Huh…? I think it is looking at us."

True to his words, the toddler was staring directly into their eyes with a soul-piecing glare. A murderous aura could be seen emitting from the child. A message could be clearly seen in the eyes of the little devil.

' **I'm watching you, pathetic mortal.'**

That intimating glare alone was enough to scare the weaker freshmen far away from her.

Robin seemed to take notice of her awakening and stopped playing with the toy bell. As the tyrant put away the toy bell, his hooded head tilted slightly towards the baby and began to greet

"Oh, Morgan… You have awoken from your nap?" Robin asked nonchalantly.

"Da! Dabuu!" Morgan cried in acknowledgement.

"Oh… I see. What you want to do today?" Robin questioned the toddler as he passed by the surprised faces of the other delinquents. A million questions raced through their mind, all questioning the existence of the little baby on his back, their relationship and their conversation that they were having. However, none of them would be answered anytime soon.

"Ah…" The black-haired baby seemed to ponder the question of today's activity for a moment. She shut her eyes tightly and as many thoughts slowly formed her small, round head. Soon, an idea that sounds logical to a mind of a baby came to her.

"Ah! Buuu wa?" Morgan asked in desperation, nudging her parent's head several times.

"Huh? No, not yet. Why?" Robin replied curiously as he interpreted what his child was saying.

"Da, Da! Dabuu!" Morgan waved her arms in exasperation, trying to send her point across. She beat the head of the teen with her small, little fist, with her face frowning in anger.

"For the last time, you little brat… I have no leads yet! The last group of candidates we examined the past week were the last few existing ones in the area. I mean, I know why you would have such high standards, but come on!" Robin complained as he flicked the forehead of the little baby girl.

"Daaa…." Morgan rubbed her forehead with both her hands and groaned in pain. She then tugged the fabric of his jacket and pulled it hard, forcing Robin to stop.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Robin turned to face the toddler on his shoulder. His voice had a sharp edge on it, showing that he was losing his patience.

"Dabuu…" Morgan made a desperate plead and begged with her big round, adorable eyes. Those eyes would possibly steal the hearts of an army of weak minded adults and teenagers. Unfortunately, it had zero effect on her parent as he refused to give in to her cuteness.

In an instant, Robin halted in his tracks and stood motionlessly. The furious delinquent lifted his head up slightly, revealing one of his glowing red evil-looking eyes under his cowl. The raging ambience of the baby's parent could be clearly seen in the eyes of the many. The flaming anger inside seemed like it was hot enough to spark an unstoppable wildfire in a large forest.

"Morgan…" Robin spoke her name in a voice full of bitterness and burning hatred towards the toddler on his shoulder. His patience was at its peak and soon to be breaking the limit.

The thug then began to speak in a strangely and disturbingly calm manner, but his tone betrayed his true feelings behind his voice.

"If you made ever remind me of your idiotic, ass-cringing, back-breaking request again, I will not hesitate to break you. Even when you cry so loud that the heavens can hear you, I would not hold back a single moment. Do you understand?"

Once he made his point across, the top man of Plegia High turned away from her and walked towards his classroom which was a few metres away.

The sign of the class 4-A, his homeroom, was broken and on the verge of falling off. The white and black paint on the sign had long since faded away. Broken window planes of the classroom remained even after several years had passed. Lumps of litter and leftover food were scattered all over the hallway beside it, along with random pieces of weaponry like wooden baseball bats and boxing gloves.

The corridor leading to his classroom was empty, due to the fact that none dared to step a single inch towards the place where the 'Devil's Grandmaster' occupies. The only students who would visit the head president are the ones who knew him personally or were ordered to meet him to carry out his dirty biddings.

Seeing that her request was delayed once again, she threw her little hood over her tiny head and crossed her arms across her chest with a cute, puffy pout on her face.

"Au…"

…

…

Yilsse High was the polar opposite of Plegia High, both metaphorically and literally. Instead of a broken mess of a school, the rich high school was like a beautiful and mighty grand palace. It had the cleanest and most advanced facilities and classrooms within. It also had the best education systems within the country of Japan, producing the brightest graduates who will move on to lead on the most successful careers.

The principal works closely with the teachers and staff members within the school, giving the best learning environment they could afford to the students. They were so well-loved and respected by the community that they were often called as 'The Shepherds', tending to their 'sheep' and raising them to become the best that they can be.

However, nothing in this world is perfect. Ylisse High had many unseen flaws in the systems and in its students. One of the flaws is that they could not be bothered with personal matters.

One example of this is...

In the empty narrow hallway of the streets, there was a small group of hulking teenage thugs surrounding a short high school green-haired girl. All of the boys had an amused grin on their faces, clearly having fun tormenting the innocent-looking little girl. They had various hair colours and hairstyles on each of the members of the gang. To the group named 'Raging Rainbow', the brighter the colour of their hair and the more complex the hairstyle, the higher their rank.

"Hohoho! Where are you going, little cutie pie?"

"Yeah, what's the hurry? Why don't we have some fun together?"

"Yeah, let's us bring you somewhere more… private, if you know I mean? Hahaha…!"

As the boys teased the little girl senselessly, she squatted down on the ground in fear and was on the verge of crying.

' _Please… someone, anyone! Please come save me!'_ She pleaded in the back of her mind.

"Just what you doing to Tiki, you bunch of creeps?!" A male voice yelled in the distance. Everyone looked up and saw a blue-haired teenager with the signature white and blue school uniform of Yilsse High. He stood tall with the aura of justice and righteous emitting from him.

"Mar-Mar!" Tiki cried with joy and relief to see her dear friend coming to her rescue.

"…Mar-Mar?" The delinquents looked at each other in confusion and disgust. What kind of stupid, cringing sounding nickname is that?

The 'Mar-Mar' in question was actually Marth. He was a 4th year senior in his school and holds many titles in his school such as the vice-captain in the Kendo club, one of the many school leaders in the student counsel and more.

Marth picked up a convenient metal pole in the pile of rubbish and charged straight into the fray. He was lightning fast. He was blinked from his original spot to right next to the nearest thug. The one being attacked barely dodged the speeding lump of metal heading towards his head. When he thought he was safe, the delinquent turned to punch him the little brat in the gut.

…Or at least he tried.

Marth twisted his foot and made a sharp turn, dodging the oncoming blow. The blue-haired teen made use the forward momentum of his target to lead him to his inevitable doom. When the delinquent was thrown forward, his face was met with hard metal. Marth then increased the force behind the metal poke and sent his victim flying a few metres away.

The other members of the group were stunned as they stared at their fallen comrade. He lay unconscious on the ground, with stars dancing around his head. However, even though one of them has fallen, the group realised that their assailant was outnumbered four to one.

"You bastard! What makes you think that a rich kid like you has the right to stop our fun? You gonna pay for this!" The others nodded in agreement and they charged wildly at Marth.

Two of them tried to flank the expert swordsman, running past him and hitting him from behind, while the rest of them were rushed in with brute force

It would seem that there was no way out for any normal person, but… not for Marth.

He had other things to worry about.

The blue-haired teen raised his weapon and held out from his chest. A bright, powerful blue aura began to circulate around him and a bright red flare ignited in his eyes.

His body adjusted to the appropriate position, slightly leaning towards his enemies in front of him and his knees bending forward. His stronger right leg was at the front while his weaker left leg was at the back.

It was time…

 **"The grace of the 'Holy King', first style… Gentle Dancing Blade!"**

In one swift movement, his muscular right leg pushed and twisted instantly. His left leg gave stability and allowed Marth to spin into a deadly circular slash.

The thick and uneven metal pole moved at the speed of sound, becoming a blink in the morning light. The blunt, hard surface smacked the faces of the raging delinquents and knocked them out of their trance.

Some of them were sent metres away from Marth, while the others had their backs crashed into the concrete wall of the alley. In the end, they were all groaning in pain.

Tiki rushed into the waiting arms of the blue-haired senior. She cried in relief and horror as she was finally safe from the members of the 'Raging Rainbow'.

"*sob* I thought I was done for." Tiki's grip on Marth became tighter as she sought comfort from him. She was haunted by the scary faces of the gangsters. The poor green-haired girl felt so helpless and vulnerable.

"Yeah, good thing I came here just in time." Marth returned her embrace while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Tsk… This is not what I anticipated. Damn, he is going to be so angry that I failed." Apparently, the thug, who was knocked out first, finally regained consciousness and was shocked by the unfavourable outcome. He muttered fearfully, feeling terrified for the harsh punishment that might be waiting for him.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, he felt an unusual weight within his closed fist. The member of the group opened his fist and saw the unknown object in his hand. He realised that he might not receive any punishment at all.

In fact, it was just what the doctor ordered. Fortunately, Lady Luck was by his side.

"Come on, Tiki. I'll walk you to school." Marth ushered Tiki as he began to walk away from the scene. However, the junior resisted and tugged his sleeve sharply, forcing the senior to turn around in confusion.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw there were still tears streaming down from her emerald eyes.

"They… *Sob* they stole my pendant." Tiki pointed to the alley where the delinquents were, or at least used to be. The members of the 'Raging Rainbow' were nowhere to be seen as if they disappeared into thin air. In strange twists of events, Marth did not resolve the issue.

Instead, he became the pawn of an elaborate and twisted scheme.

…

…

In Plegia High, the leader of the 20th deadliest gang, 'Raging Rainbow' walked into the classroom of 4-C. He searched around the messy and broken homeroom to find the man he was looking for.

The classroom looked like a madman's house. It had bells with cryptic notes attached to the ceiling. The piles of papers were scattered everywhere in the room, with almost unreadable words written in red ink… or was it?

There were books about alchemy and black magic arranged neatly on the teacher's desk. Numerous Sigel of various kinds were written on the walls and floors, possibly by chalk. The worn curtains drafted lightly every now and then, catching the smallest of breeze.

The leader of the 'Raging Rainbow', Shido was beginning to have second thoughts of being in this classroom in the first place. His spine shivered with terror as he waited for his host to come into light. His eyes darted around the classroom, looking for any signs of the man he was looking for.

Out of the sudden, there was a sudden gust of wind blowing into the horrid room. The curtains swished and swayed violently. The papers on the ground were lifted up by the unforeseen current of air. The exits were immediately slammed shut, trapping the poor visitor within the classroom.

"W-What is this? Stop joking around already! Come out, you son of a bitch!" Shido yelled angrily as he had put on a brave front against the horrors that were thrown at him. Unfortunately, the tough-looking man was screaming out of his mind internally.

As if on cue, a cloaked figure swooped in from the window and sneaked behind Shido. It slowly stood up, growing in size and seemed to tower over the delinquent. It's shining white eyes flared from within the darkness created by the hood over its head.

A soft, sinister voice was heard from the menacing figure, speaking into the ears of the leader of the 'Raging Rainbow'.

" **Peek-a-boo… Who has found this fella?"**

"… **Me, not you. Oh, what should I do?"**

" **Cut you into pieces?"**

" **Burn you into crisps?"**

" **Poison you and watch you suffer?"**

" **Or… should I… say…?"**

The shadowy figure grabbed Shido by the shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze. An unnaturally wide creepy formed on its face, as its glowing red eyes twinkled in the darkness. It leaned forwards and whispered into the thug's ear.

" **Boo…"**

Anyone could hear the terrified screams of the 'fearless' and 'ruthless' leader of the infamous gang in the classroom of 4-C. He had met his inevitable doom from the murderous intent of the residents of the horrid classroom.

...Or at least he thought so.

The shadowy figure was immediately stopped by a gloomy black-haired teenager girl as she smacked the top of its head with a very thick leather book. She had a thin scowl on her face, clearly showing displease and annoyance towards the prankster. The cloaked humanoid shadow fell onto its knees and groaned in pain, while it rubbed the bruise on its head with its hands.

"Henry, stop playing a fool! Can't you be serious for once?" The girl was revealed to be Tharja. She wore the black and white blouse of Plegia high with a purple scarf around her neck, and a silver skirt to complete the uniform set for female students in Plegia High. She had pale skin and short dark coloured hair that was held neatly by a golden hair band.

The hood on the cloaked prankster fell off, revealing the snowy white hair and round pale face of Henry. He had small eyes and a wide grin that seemed to be stapled onto his face for eternity. The joker laughed heartily while giving a friendly pat on Shido's back, reassuring that everything is fine.

"Nyhahaha! Oh come on, it is fun! You should try it too once in a while!" Henry exclaimed as he took off his cloak to show off his own uniform that was hidden underneath.

"…Besides, a good scare always starts off an important conversation. How, you ask? It is because then they will take me seriously. Nyhahaha!" The white-haired student reasoned as he brushed off the dust on his clothes.

"Y-Your L-Logic doesn't make any sense at all." Shido stuttered in fear, still haunted by the jump scare from Henry. On the other hand, Tharja just shook her head and sighed dejectedly.

"Nyhahaha! It doesn't need to, silly boy." Henry snickered while he walked in circles around his guest with his hands behind his back. His smile seemed to become more sinister as he finally began to focus the task at hand.

"So…? Did you… accomplish that task that I have assigned to you and your gang?" The white-haired student spoke softly and slowly, clearly expressing his anticipation for the results.

The terrified teen observed the facial features of Henry's face, realising that his expression was completely unreadable due to the deceiving grin. He had to choose his words wisely.

"I-I have… b-bad news." Shido reported his mission as he spoke nervously. "B-But… I-I also got good news!" He quickly added in. He just prayed that Henry would not be disappointed with the results.

The sadistic male stopped in his tracks and turned sharply, focusing all his attention on the fearful underling. A nightmarish smile stretched till the corner of his cheeks, adding to the unsettling atmosphere.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let us hear the bad news first! Save the best for last, am I right Tharja?" Henry exclaimed excitedly upon hearing the possible outcome of the skirmish.

"Whatever… Just get on with it." The gloomy teen just shrugged her shoulders to indicate that anything is fine, with her face giving a look of boredom.

"Haha! What a typical answer from our lovely Tharja! Okay, big boy… what's the bad news?" The enthusiastic teen demanded Shido, while he gave a pat on the shoulders of the muscular delinquent.

"T-The bad news is… Err… How do I say it…? Um… We never caught the girl that you were looking for." The transition was like day to night. The grin on Henry instantly turned into a deep frown. From under the sleeves of the now furiously mad teen, Henry unsheathed a penknife and extended the blade to the fullest length.

The sharp blade of the penknife was aimed at his throat, just centimetres from the fragile and delicate skin of Shido. Tharja smirked in amusement at the scene as the supposed leader of one of the most deadly gangs was panicking and begging for mercy.

"W-Wait a minute! P-Please, I-I… beg you! Give me a chance to redeem myself!" This was exactly what he fear that would happen to him. The fearsome and terrifying aura of the leader of the 2nd deadliest gang, 'The Grimleal' overwhelmed the pathetic and helpless thug whose life was on the line. This was the only band of gangsters that dared to cross the line and was fully willing to take a life of an underling away.

" **Give me one reason why I should spare your life! You are a little lifeless brat that can't even accomplish such a simple task! Which of your mother's hole did you fucking spawn from, huh? Oh… I know the answer: her shitty, dirty asshole**!" Henry's voiced turned demonic and vicious as he pressed the sharp edge of the penknife closer to the throat of Shido. The cutting edge pierced the thin skin of his body and drops of blood began to fall from the wound.

Tharja, the vice-leader of the 'Grimial' looked at her master in awe. She giggled evilly as she enjoyed the mental and physical torture of the 'tough' brute. Her black eyes searched the body of the frightened victim. It was at that moment… she saw it. There was a shiny object in the hands of Shido. It was dazzlingly bright and sparkles could be seen twinkling in the rays of the sun.

"Huh." Tharja raised her eyebrow in curiosity as she muttered softly. The vice leader walked towards the victim and snatched the mysterious object from his hand. She raised the trinket to her eye level and observed it. To her surprise, it was something unbelievable.

"Don't kill him." It was a simple statement, yet it effective enough to stop Henry's murderous aura. The white-haired man turned around and dropped his façade immediately. Shido fell to the ground as his knees as his legs became weak and his mental state was unstable with fear.

The smile on Henry returned as he switched his focus from the hopeless delinquent to his assistant. "Nyhahaha! I was just joking. I mean who would waste time killing someone as pathetic as him? A mad man will!"

He skipped happily towards the nearly black haired girl and saw the object she was holding. The grin dropped a little as he was intrigued at what it exactly was.

"That is…!"

"…A piece of Naga's dragon stone."

It was a small polished jade stone with various ancient-looking sigils on it. It was fashioned in a long piece of stainless steel chain. It seemed priceless to the eyes of the many, but to the leaders of the 'Grimleal'…it was a tool of deception.

"Nyahaha! This is great! This is good news!" Henry exclaimed enthusiastically, dancing around the classroom and tossing the papers everywhere in excitement. The expression on Tharja's face did not seem to change at all as she observed how beautiful it looked.

"What would we do now that we such a valuable item as this?" Tharja asked curiously as she put away the pendant. She looked up to see her boss had stopped celebrating and stood motionlessly.

A menacing aura emitted from the cunning student. He looked out towards the window and stared at the blue skies above. His eyes that always seemed to be close at all times opened just a fraction, revealing the red irises.

"We wait… They definitely come running for this item despite our reputation. The ones we are looking for will eventually arrive at our doorstep. We don't even need to move a finger! It is so easy… like taking candy from a baby. …Hahaha!"

Tharja smirked evilly while she listened to his masterful plan. Regardless of how insane it sounds, instincts told her that it would work. It was undoubtedly a flawless scheme. Although… one could say a woman would have her uncertainties.

"What makes you say that, Henry? Do you have your sources or is it just your crazy intuition?" Tharja questioned him as she walked to his side and stared at him with a hint of hesitation.

She wanted to interrogate her boss further but was interrupted when Henry looked at her mischievously with his glowing red eyes. He put a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"Shhh… Shush, my silly, little girl. Don't fret your pretty head over this simple matter."

He removed the finger from her lips and then leaned dangerously close to her. The malevolent teen whispered into her ears with an erringly soothing voice.

"A Magician never reveals his secrets."

…

…

In the teacher's meeting room of Ylisse High, Marth and his friends: Say'ri, Ike and Nyna were having an argument with their teachers and the counsellors. Marth slammed down on the table with his fist and shouted angrily, "What is this?! Are you telling us we should just stand aside and let it slide?"

Apparently, the situation was that the students were seeking help to retrieve Tiki's pendant back from the thieves. The problem was that the teachers refused harshly and ordered them not to step into the boundary of Plegia High. Fear could be seen in the most stoic of teachers.

"If it was any other school other than that wretched, dirty school, of course, we would gladly assist our dear students. However, this does not seem to be the case…"The English teacher, Maribelle voiced her opinion on the matter, staring at her students in disbelief.

"It is not something we and Gregor would like to be involved in. Gregor thinks this is a… very, very bad idea." The PE teacher, Gregor said dejectedly as he tried to discourage the enraged students before him.

"Gregor…I, don't have fond memories of that place." The muscular man closed his eyes, pushing the rotten memories that surfaced from the back of his mind.

The science teacher, Miriel just looked off to the side in silence, fixing her glasses and refused any sought of eye contact with Marth and his friends. Sumia, the school's counsellors made a considerable effort to calm them down.

"Everyone, please… I know you want to help your friend take back what was rightful hers. However, the issue is not going to be solved by yelling at each other."

Say'ri, a 3rd year senior of class 3-C, the captain of the Kendo club stepped forward and a close friend to Tiki, gently grip onto Marth's shoulder in attempt to conciliate him. She looked up and stared directly into the fearful eyes of her teachers, feeling confused to their reaction towards the matter.

"Fie, I agree that mindless shouting is not really productive, but I do want to know is why you are afraid of dealing with the students with Plegia High." The dark haired female student said firmly and expressed her feelings on the matter.

Ike, a 4th-year senior who is the same class as Marth and is the captain of the basketball team, stepped forward, pressed both of his hands on the teacher's table and leaned forward.

"Look all we ask is that you accompany us and help to deal with these sinful brats. We cannot do anything without all of your assistance." The navy-haired teen with a bandana around his forehead asked politely with a hint of sorrow.

The teachers at their desk almost gave into their plea. However, what stops them from accepting it was one simple fact. This fact created a large barrier between the problem and the solution.

Frederick, the discipline master of Ylisse High, spoke up with his deep and commanding voice.

"We will not get a single inch within those… murderous fiends. Ever since that school was built, its inhabitants cause nothing but trouble."

"…'Murderous Fiends'? What do you mean by that, Frederick-sensei?" Nyna, a second year Junior in Ylisse High and lead dancer of the Traditional Dance Club, voiced her concern over the claim of her teacher. The blonde haired student looked at the teachers with bewilderment as they hang their heads in shame and despair.

"It seems that… it is only viable if we let them know the truth." Miriel suggested, watching the reaction of the other teachers as they felt uncomfortable about it.

Frederick sighed painfully as it seemed that the result was inevitable. He stood up, walked towards the window panes of the room and gaze at the blue skies above.

"We… once attempted to solve a similar issue like this. Many years ago, one of our students approached us. His friends were beaten up by a group of thugs from Plegia High when he was walking home from school. He was dragged into their school and was forced to serve them as their 'underling'."

"We tried to settle it in a peaceful manner, sending a lender to the school's principal and informing him about the matter. However, the reply was not in our favour. Their principal, Mr. Validar claimed that the students would not listen to reason and his orders to release the poor students. He also voiced the possibility that it was our students that caused the issue."

Frederick closed his hands and clenched his fist tightly in frustration. Gregor continued the story, staring at the floor with heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Gregor and company decided to get into the school ourselves to rescue them. But… it turned out to be a bad idea. We were outnumbered 10 to 1… barely got through them, got very severe injuries. When reached into the school building, the students were the hostages."

Memories of blood, pain and suffering flooded into the mind of the PE teacher. It also had a distinct figure standing in the centre of it… the mastermind of the mess.

Maribelle gripped her shoulder tightly, remembering the countless patients her friend, Lissa had to treat. It was a horrifying thought that some of them might not have survived.

"There was a discrete faction of malefactors in the school. They identified themselves as the 'Grimleal'. They are the only ones within Plegia High that challenge the border of the humanity and inhumanity. They are only ones who would dare to kill a civilian or, in this case, our students."

"In the end, the students were not saved and brought back into our school. They were locked in there like a prison. The members of the 'Grimleal' almost killed the lectures that came to their aid. We had to pull back before we suffer any casualties."

Miriel finished the last part of the story, ending it with a grim note. Sumia was silent. She had nothing to say to comfort them. It would be useless to attempt to sugar-coat the matter. She felt utterly helpless as she saw the hopelessness on the faces of Marth and his friends.

"I'm sorry. We cannot help you. I asked of you… no beg of you to forget about it. As much as it pains me to say, there is no solution to this problem."

Frederick concluded as he stood by the doorway, signalling them to step out of the meeting room.

…

…

"Are you sure about this, Crazy pants?" Gaius, the scout of the 'Grimleal', asked Henry uncertainly. "I'm not sure Bubbles would be pleased to be visited at a time like this…"

Henry just laughed casually and gave the sweet fanatic a reassuring pat on the back and said, "Relax, candy man. In order for this plan to work, we must notify the big guy. Come on, we are almost there!"

True to his words, the classroom of 4-A was located just a few metres in front of them. It had an eerie and treacherous atmosphere as evidenced by the broken shards of the window panes on the floor and dried blood on the walls and doors. Gaius was creeped out by it, while Henry remained unfazed and still had the wide toothy grin attached on his face.

He skipped joyfully and hummed a happy tune as he skipped towards the door of the classroom. The white-haired male knocked on the wooden entrance several times and waited for a response. For a moment, the ginger-haired student thought the door would be busted open and swords would appear out of thin air to cut them into pieces.

Fortunately for them, none of that crazy shit happened. Instead, there was only a soft response from the other side.

"Who's there?" The voice had a hint of annoyance from within.

Henry's smile widened as he was delighted that the man he was looking for was there. He greeted with his loud and obnoxious voice. "HI~! IT IS YOUR OLD PAL HENRY! CAN I COME IN?"

For any normal and sane person, he or she would have the logical sense that doing anything stupid and insane would lead to trouble. They just had to wait for the owner of the 'house' to give them his permission to let them in. Everything would be fine if they just follow the rules, right?

…Right?

Hahaha… **No.** This is Henry we are talking about, the insane, blood-fetish delinquent who would come up the craziest of ideas to deal with a problematic situation. He would do what a normal, sane person would not do in any scenario.

In this case, Henry decided that it was a good idea to just walk in without Robin's permission, reasoning to himself that the door was unlocked and free for him to open. Unfortunately, for a hundred reasons that I had listed in my head, it was not a bright idea. It was horribly stupid one.

Without even waiting to hear his reply, Henry slide the door open and strolled in half-heartedly. Gaius tried to stop him, but it was to no avail, it was already too late. The crazy manic was crossing the thin lining between life and death, walking into a dangerous territory.

Inside the quiet and empty homeroom, the three of them found themselves in an awkward situation. Robin was in the middle of changing the diaper of Morgan, who was lying on her back with her black cloak underneath her. At the same time, the baby girl was completely naked, exposing her immature genitals. The 'Devil's Grandmaster' was looming over the baby and had the fresh, clean diaper in one of his hand and the filthy, messy diaper in the other.

Henry and Gaius were shocked. They came in the most inappropriate of times. It was a certain situation where they definitely did not want to be in. They saw a completely different side to Robin's usual violent and merciless nature. Instead of the cruel, ill-treating dictator, the two of them saw the soft-hearted and caring nature of a father. The two of them just stared at him in awe and bewilderment.

Robin was dumbfounded. He was staring uncomfortably at the unwanted visitors. The dreadful sound of nothingness hangs in the air of the classroom.

Morgan, on the other hand, was quite happy to have company. She finally broke the silence with a happy giggle.

"Ah, Au…!"

The ill-famed teen dropped the dirty diaper onto the floor and pressed his thumb over the joints of his left forefinger, making a loud, sickening 'crack' sound. The eyes were hidden under his hood suddenly grew demonically red and his voice became deep and thunderous.

"GET OUT YOU IMBECILES!" He boomed furiously, causing the duo to escape for their lives.

…Telling the head president of Plegia High the news could wait another day…

…

…

Back in Ylisse High, a band of friends gathered together after school to discuss the stolen pendant. No matter what the adults said to them, they just could not let go of it. Unfortunately, Marth and the others had to break the bad news to Tiki.

"I'm sorry, Tiki. The teachers had refused to help us. They said your pendant is impossible to receive." Marth said helplessly as he hung his head in shame.

Upon hearing the news, the green haired girl cried pitifully. "I-It can't be… Why? Why can't they help us? I…I can't face my mother like this! She gave it to me so that I can keep it safe. It can't end like this!"

Say'ri ran to her side and gave her a warm embrace, attempting to comfort her sorrow. Ike and Marth gritted their teeth in frustration, while Nyna looked at her friends helplessly.

Just then, Caeda, an azure long haired female senior and Marth's girlfriend, spotted them and noticed the dispirited atmosphere in the group. She walked towards them and voiced her concern.

"…Marth? …Ike? …Everyone? Why are all of you so sad? Did something happen?"

"Caeda? Oh… we are currently in a bad position." Marth tried to explain the situation to his girlfriend as briefly as possible, taking consideration of Tiki's sensitive emotions. Cadea's face became crestfallen as she saw the hopelessness of finding a solution to the problem.

"Why do they always target us…? Don't they realise they are in the wrong?" Cadea sighed furiously as she saw the injustice in the matter. She looked up to her boyfriend and held his hand gently to make an effort to soothe his sorrows.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Ike let the question hang in the air, letting the members of the group bonder on the answer to this mess. Marth stared at the crying figure of his close friend. He once promised to himself that none of the people he had to protect will cry in fear and sadness. He vowed to make them smile and brightened their day.

The blue-haired male is not going to break that promise… not now, not ever.

He held his head up high and made his speech.

"I think it is the time we stop relying on the teachers. On times like these, we have to rely solely on ourselves." The confident and righteous voice immediately caught the attention of the others.

"Friends always help each other. That is our motto, right? Well, the time has to come to put what we have learnt in martial arts and swordsmanship to the test. We are going to Plegia High to get it back, on our own."

Marth looked back to his circle of friends and asked, "Who's with me?"

The speech seemed to spark a shining light in the grim, hopelessness darkness around the group of friends. The words from the level-headed and inspirational leader brought newfound aspiration into their hearts. It was truly a miracle.

"Fie! I will join in the fight!" Say'ri stood up with hope in her mind and soul.

"Yeah, that is what friends are for. We are not going to let anyone else bring us down." Ike also stood up optimistically and pumped his fist. He then tied his iconic bandana around his forehead and tightened it.

"Let's go Say'ri…We have to bring Tiki back home before planning the invasion into the school." At the end of the sentence, they escorted her back to her home, while promising her that everything will be fine.

"I will find the others. They should be able to help you in your cause. The more we have, the sooner we can get this done." Nyna then ran off with an objective in mind, searching for her other friends who would rebel against the cruel students in Plegia High.

Cadea, on the other hand, was not keen on the idea. She was worried for the safety of her loved one. The navy-haired female tried to protest but was immediately interrupted by her boyfriend.

"I know that you are worried for me. But… I can't let this slide past us. Promise me, Cadea: Don't interfere until I am truly in trouble. I am sure you know who to call for."

Marth then wrapped his arms around her slender body and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He said to her with his soothing and loving voice, "But… Don't worry, I won't lose without a fight."

Cadea rested her head against his chest and embrace the warmth around her. She decided to trust him like she always did.

"Please come back safe."

"I will…"

…

 _ **Are you sure you made the right choice, naive mortal?**_

…

In the classroom of 4-A in Plegia High, the four of them, including Morgan, were standing around the now empty teacher's desk feeling a series of mixed emotions.

Henry's enthusiastic grin was dropped and was replaced with a smile of embarrassment. He played with his fingers and chuckled awkwardly, feeling sorry for walking in without permission.

Gaius was nervously chewing on his lollipop, fearful of the wrath of Robin. He really wanted to get out of the room he was currently standing in.

Robin leaned against the wall, holding a baby bottle filled with milk in his hand and carried Morgan in the other. He carefully and gently held the feeding bottle over the mouth of his 'child' to feed her. Morgan sucked the bottle happily as looked up to her parent lovingly.

There was silence hanging in the air once again until Robin finally opened his mouth to question their motives.

"So, before I kick you out of my room… Why are you-?"

However, he was soon stopped by the duo bowing deeply and yelling an apology.

"WE ARE SORRY, BOSS! PLZ DON'T KILL US!"

Hidden under the hood, the king of the delinquent school raised his eyebrow upon hearing the words. He sighed in irritation and waved it off without a word. Luckily for Robin, it was someone he knew personally that interrupted their private moment.

"Enough of that nonsense, I am just glad that it was not some random brute that walked in. Let me ask again. Why did you come to visit me? I thought I ruled that no one is allowed to come to see me without reason? I never assigned a task for you guys."

Henry's smile widened at his friend's confusion and began to explain.

"Well… We have some news to tell you. Good news. We have a lead to your next candidate."

That statement instantly caught the head president's attention. He looked up to give a look of surprise at Henry and Gaius. Although it was good news, somewhere in the back of his mind, he doubted it.

"Is that so…?" Robin tried to sound uninterested as he switched focus to the baby in his arms. The milk in the bottle was half way done. He took a mental note to stop feeding her once it was finished.

"Yeah, we found a sweet lady that could help you, Bubbles. Henry and I had found a way to lure her to this school." Gaius added in.

Robin refused to look up as he was unconvinced by the news. He continued to pay attention to the bottle of milk and Morgan's eyes. It sounded like they were trying to bait him into believing it. He doubted that she was suitable as stated. The last few candidates had crushed his hope of ever finding one.

"May I know who she is and how are you planning to bring her here?" The hooded teen interrogated them with a distrusting tone.

"Oh that? Don't worry, pal. We had established a great plan that we will fill you in in a moment. They will definitely come here in the next day or so. As for the identity of the girl, why don't we keep it a surprise, hmm?"

Henry replied with a mischievous tone and he chuckled quietly. He loves to make unexpected surprise to his friends and foes. It was the only way to keep him entertained.

Robin sighed heavily and shook his head hopelessly. This was the umpteenth time the mad teen made this kind of promise. All of them had disappointed the child wearing delinquent and ended in a bad taste.

Morgan was finishing drinking all of the milk in the bottle, and looked up at her parent expectantly. She watched with curious eyes at hidden expressions behind the hood of his jacket.

"Why are you helping me? Didn't I tell you to stay out of my business? You know all of this will end if you keep giving me false promises." He raised his voice threateningly at the duo, watching them with a spiteful glare.

A surge of courage appeared out of thin air in the mind and soul of the ginger delinquent. He stepped forward and gave his own reasons to the matter. Giving one last suck on his lollipop, Gaius took it out of his mouth and said,

"We… kind of miss the old days Bubbles. We missed seeing your smile, you know? We also missed hearing your laughter too. Back when we just have each other: You, me, Henry and the others."

Robin was about to protest at that ridiculous reasoning. He was about to complain that that was all in the past… when they were weak and naïve, when they knew nothing about the world around them and how cruel it was.

He was about to yell at them that the 'Robin', their childhood friend, is gone forever.

However, at that moment, Morgan had finished feeding. She tapped the empty bottle with her little fingers to signal Robin to remove it from her mouth. Robin snapped out of his train of thought and grew silent. He carefully removed the bottle from the baby girl and placed it aside.

Morgan then belched loudly after her meal and laughed joyfully. She looked up at her parent and stretched out her arms towards him. A cute little pout formed on her face, demanding him to give her a hug.

"Ah!" She cried pleadingly.

A rare and unforeseen smile formed on the lips of the supposed ruthless and deadly thug, completely shattering anyone's initial impression of him. Robin used both of his arms and lifted Morgan up. He then gave her gentle and loving embrace of a father, which the child happily accepted.

Gaius and Henry watched intently as they found part of the friendly and kind 'Robin' still remained in the cold exterior of the 'Devil's Grandmaster'.

Henry then spoke up and made a statement that even Robin could not disagree.

"That baby… Ever since you found her in the slumps, she made you happy, am I right? Why don't you do her favour and pay her back by finding her a suitable mother? Won't that make her happy too?"

Gaius joined in and added his own comment to his boss.

"I agree with Crazy pants, Bubbles. We are your 'underlings', no? We are always there to help you in your simplest of tasks and this one is no different. We would do anything to keep you smiling, even for Bubbles Junior! Why don't you listen to what we have planned and consider giving it a shot, old pal?"

Robin looked at the cheerful face of his child and his childhood friends. His mind was temporary on hold as the decision was presented to him on the table. It was up to him whether he would do it.

The delinquent did not want to disappoint her if the end result was like the last few candidates… but he also wanted to catch the opportunity of finally fulfilling Morgan's long-awaited request.

All she wanted was a mother like all the other children.

Morgan was a little confused and worried as she noticed her 'father' was in a pitch. She tried calling out to him with the limited language that she had.

"DaDa? Au…?" She asked innocently with curious eyes watching him.

Robin sighed heavily and decided to give in. He gave a reassuring, warm smile to Morgan. He placed her on top of his head and approached Henry and Gaius.

 _This is for Morgan._ He reasoned himself. _This is for Morgan's sake._

Robin grabbed the shoulders of the two leading members of the 'Grimleal' firmly and leaned toward them.

"I'm all ears… What's the plan?"

 _This is for Morgan…_

 _My child who saved me from the madness…_

…

~To be continued~

…

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, ~Finding the perfect Mother~. It is where the battle truly starts. Please let me know if you want this to be more than 2 chapters in the review!


	2. Chapter 2:The search for the perfect Mom

A/N: Wow! Thank you guys for the overwhelming response! I am now currently promoting this story from a two-chapter only to a full fleshed out story.

However, do bear with me. I am not the most frequent writer on the site. I have other ideas fighting for attention and I have a lot of unfinished projects.

So, please do be patient as I usually take a looong time to write them out.

Without further ado, enjoy this chapter of mine.

* * *

…

…

~Chapter 2: Finding the perfect Mother~

A dark, looming curtain fell over the land of Plegia High. The diamonds in the night sky twinkled brightly around the full bloom moon. It was bedtime for the delinquents on the land below. Due to their broken backgrounds and stubbornness, the students did not return to their homes to sleep.

Instead, they were to sleep within the school compounds. The standard of their beds were decided by their rank in their respective gangs. The weaklings, or normally refer to as 'underlings', were to sleep in sleeping bags at the open areas in the school like the hockey field.

The 'middle class' delinquents of the group have a slightly higher standard than the weaklings, as they sleep in hamstrings with a worn out pillow. The higher ups and the bosses of the gangs were privileged to sleep in the comfortable cots with blankets in the infirmary room.

However, for the top leader of Plegia High, Robin was a special case. He resided himself in the principal's office. Most of the unused items: the desk, the bookshelves, the desktop and so on, were removed by the head president and replaced them with a Queen's sized bed, basic necessities, and Morgan's toys.

Since the principal rarely ever visited the school and managed it, Robin went his way to occupy the space. Most of the money he used to spend this stuff was provided by his father, Validar. Thus, the school he was ruling had become the permanent home for the infamous brute and his child.

Robin was silently walking towards his 'room' with Morgan on his back. His mind was pondering on the decision he made with Henry and Gaius. The words they said to him replayed in his head over, over and over again.

' _We… kind of miss the old days Bubbles. We missed seeing your smile, you know? We also missed hearing your laughter too. Back when we just have each other: You, me, Henry and the others.'-Gaius_

' _That baby… Ever since you found her in the slumps, she made you happy, am I right? Why don't you do her favour and pay her back by finding her a suitable mother? Won't that make her happy too?'-Henry_

' _I agree with Crazy pants, Bubbles. We are your 'underlings', no? We are always there to help you in the simplest of tasks and this one is no different. We would do anything to keep you smiling, even for Bubbles Junior! Why don't you listen to what we have planned and consider giving it a shot, old pal?' -Gaius_

Robin sighed in irritation. He shook his head painfully and rubbed his aching neck. The question in the back of his mind nagged him repeatedly, demanding for an answer.

"Why do they care?" Robin asked himself.

The hooded teen took a glance to his surroundings, admiring the deep contrast between the hallway of the school in the day and in the night. The dark shadows created by the dim light of moon cast on the floors. Shards of broken glass glittered like gold as it reflected the rays of the only light source in the sky. It was definitely unlike the intimating and lively nature of the school shown in the bright rays of the sun. Now, it seemed to be calm and quiet, especially with the soothing embrace of the darkness of the evening and shy shimmer of moonlight.

As he walked along the corridor with the broken windows, Robin observed his reflection portrayed on the shattered mirrors. Instead of seeing his own hidden face under the hood of his jacket, Robin found a completely different creature staring back at him.

The creature was a towering humanoid. It had purple and black scales along its skin. It had six radiating demonic red eyes of a dragon. Bulging muscles could be easily seen along its thigh, arms and chest. Large curved horns protrude out of the sides of its head, adding it to its menacing look. The gigantic wings protruding out form its spine spread as far out as the eye could see, creating the illusion that it was larger than it actually was.

The only similarity between Robin and the unknown entity in the reflection is the mysterious, odd-looking mark on his left hand. The mark on the top of his hand resembles the face of the creature in the mirror, with the six eyes clear shown on it.

Robin knew what the tattoo on his hand represented. He knew the reason why it was there in the first place. The process of it being forged onto the skin of his hand and invading the fresh, normal blood of his human body was as clear as day in the depths of his mind. But… he would like to forget and 'un-know' the dark and ugly past he had with it.

Robin shut his eyes tightly. Images of the most gruesome, most terrifying and most despair infecting event formed in his mind. The memories of what conflict he had caused during that particular day.

There was blood… lots of blood on the streets of Japan. Dismembered heads rolled about on the ground, along with rotting corpses of the slew. There were countless buildings and vehicles engulfed in a sea of flames. Ammunition and empty mags lay shattered on the field, just beside the firearms that fired them all.

It was as if Death just happened passed by on the land of the living, wreaking havoc on everything in its path.

The shadow dragon stood in the midst of all the chaos, smiling devilishly at its handiwork. Embers and debris fell around the towering creature. The reflection of the flames of hell could be seen in the eyes of the destroyer.

"DaDa?" A soft, distant voice called out to him from the outside world.

Robin finally opened his eyes, snapping out of the image of destruction and back into reality. He looked into the broken windows of the nearby classroom once again and realised that the unknown humanoid being was gone, replaced by his 'true' reflection.

"DaDa! Ah…!" The cry of Morgan could be heard once again, trying to get the attention of her parent. The baby girl wrapped her tiny, stubby arms around the neck of Robin, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

Robin turned slightly towards Morgan and observed that there was a sleepy look on her face. He confirmed this theory when his child let out a cute yawn from her mouth.

Robin let an affectionate smile formed on his lips and raised his hand to pat her head soothingly. It was getting late. It was time for the both of them to sleep.

The head president continued strolling down the hallway of the school and towards his destination, where a fluffy, comfortable bed awaits them.

' _She has done so much for me: giving my life meaning, making me happy …saving me.'_ Robin thought silently to himself as he listed how Morgan's existence meant to him.

' _This is for Morgan… This is for her sake.'_

Once the duo reached the principal's office, Robin immediately stepped into his bedroom and lay his child down onto the bed. The young father took off his jacket and draped it over the baby. Morgan's eyes were fluttering in and out, indicating that she was on the verge of unconsciousness.

However, Morgan was afraid… like always. She was afraid of not seeing the face of Robin when she woke up. The little child stretched her short arms towards him in attempts to reach him, while letting out a cry of distress.

"DaDa. Ah… Au…"

Robin smiled in amusement as he calmed her worries by brushing her short black hair gently and said to her reassuringly. "Don't worry, you little bastard. I am not going anywhere. I promise that you will see me in the morning… like always."

"Ahhh…" Morgan was still not going to sleep, despite the comforting words ushered by her father. There was still one more thing missing.

A rare chuckle escaped from the lips of the tough and ruthless delinquent. He was really spoiling his child like a little brat. It was an evening ritual for the little girl. It was always the same, exact procedure that would make her fall asleep.

Robin lay down on the bed just beside, with his strong arms covering her protectively. One arm would be hovering over her belly, while the other would be just around her head.

He hesitated for a moment as his sharp eyes glanced at the door to ensure that no one else was peeking at them. Once he notified that there was no random thug who would walk in, Robin faced towards Morgan and sang a simple lullaby. His singing voice was clean and had a calming, soothing effect to it. It would shatter anyone's expectation of the supposed evil and deadly leader of Plegia High.

 _ **Hush little girl who's asleep in your bed**_

 _ **You will see fairies dancing in your head**_

 _ **There you will snuggle, you're safe and you're warm**_

 _ **Till the sun rises up and you'll be awake with the dawn.**_

 _ **Night Night little pretty girl it's time for your sleep**_

 _ **Hush now no crying, not even a peep,**_

 _ **You're a tired little lady, who's so good and so sweet,**_

 _ **I'm so lucky… that you've made me complete.**_

At the end of the lullaby, Morgan closed her eyes and entered the realm of dreams, where she continued to play and play with her beloved father. Robin sighed happily, at the same time he was exhausted. It was tough taking care of his child. But… it was worth every moment.

Robin brushed a stray hair aside and pulled it back, which gave him the opportunity to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. The darkness around them was closing in, preying on the innocent baby on the bed. However, Robin would be always there to protect Morgan. It was his duty as the father of this child.

* * *

…

…

* * *

In the household of the Exalts, Marth was resting comfortably on his bed. The blue-haired honour student stared emptily at the ceiling of his room. The information of the students of Plegia High replayed in his mind like a broken record, preventing him from getting any sleep.

He was about to face the evilest, fearsome and violent delinquents in the country. This group of people even strike terror in the hearts of the most stoics of adults. It was going to be a tough challenge, but… he promised Tiki and Caeda that he would not lose. With the strength of the bonds between him and his love ones, Marth was confident that he would make it out alive.

' _I'm going to fight the strongest of the strongest, huh? I am backing down without a fight.'_

Marth shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep for the upcoming classes tomorrow.

* * *

…

…

* * *

PE Class:

It was a typical day in Ylisse High. The orange-red fireball in the heavens rained down its heavenly rays of light upon the school fields. The gentle, cool breeze blew in around the students and trees, flowers and grass were dancing in the rays of the sun. It was the perfect weather to do some relaxing and non-strenuous activities… like running around like a madman!

…Wait, what?

"Come on, tiny, puny boys and girls! Gregor demands all of you to run, run and run! Absolutely no walking and no stopping…!" Gregor, the PE teacher ordered his students in a commanding tone as all of them ran numerous laps around the running tracks tiredly.

"…Oy, you there! Yes, you! Stop walking around like there is a squirrel in your pants! Gregor's old granddaddy can run faster than you! Go, Go, Go!" The muscular adult pushed the slow, suffering teen at the back of the line of jogging students forward to catch up to the others.

"Come on! Gregor will run with you! Gregor will suffer with you! We are in this together! No one left behind! Sing with me, lads!" Gregor jogged alongside with the running crew while he tried to motivate them with his optimistic spirit. The students groaned in pain and despair as they had to use more of their energy to 'sing' as they move forward.

Nevertheless, the students sang along with Gregor with less enthusiasm and less vigour.

"…Repeat after Gregor! Say what Gregor say!"

"...Say what I say…"

"Do what Gregor Do!"

"…D-Do what I do…"

And it begins… Oh god. I pity them, I really do. (How ironic)

"…Up in the morning to the rising sun!"

"…Up in the morning to the rising sun…"

"Gonna run all day till the running's done!"  
"…Gonna…run…all day till the…running's done…"

"Gregor loves to working for Uncle Sam!"

"…I love working for… Uncle Sam…"

"Let's Gregor knows who Gregor is!"

"…Lets me know… just who I am…"

"One, two, three, four, Yilsse High is an awesome school!"

"One… two… three… four, Yilsse High is an awesome school."

"One, two, three, four, Gregor loves Yilsse High!"

"One… *collective groans and whines* two… three… *another round of whining in pain*, four… I love Yilsse High!"

By the end of this training session, everyone almost died. They collapsed onto the ground panting and gasping for the sweet taste of oxygen. Who in the world thought that to employ a military, broken grammar tongue adult as a teacher was a good idea?

* * *

…

…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Plegia High, things were not going so well. The bodybuilding trainer, Cervantes watched over the delinquents as the gangs ran laps around the school and did their individual exercises. However, a fight was breaking out in the hockey field between two gangs, one dubbed 'Death Parade' and the other dubbed 'Flaming Skulls'. The members of their respective gangs were having a large argument over the rights to train at a specific spot under a gigantic tree.

"Get out of here! This is not your spot!" The gang leader of the 'Flaming Skulls' yelled angrily at the gangsters of the opposing squad.

"Huh? I don't see your name anywhere in this place. Therefore, this is not yours!" The gang leader of the 'Death Parade' retaliated as he pointed his middle finger at his enemies.

Cervantes arrived at the scene and tried to settle it in a peaceful manner. The bald man raised his voice to get their attention. "Come on, boys. There is no need to fight. Why don't you share?"

The delinquent snapped their heads towards him and gave him a look of disbelief. Did he seriously think that the two of the most violent and brutal gangs would happily give in and share a part of their territory? …Oh, hell no!

"Are the screws in your peanut brain loose, Old man? There is no way in hell I am giving in this place to that shit hole!"

"Yeah, get lost old man. That long moustache of yours must be making your head not think straight! Stay out of our business!"

The insults went into Cervantes's mind, replaying them over and over again. They were spiteful and rage-inducing words that they were said to him. Did they just call him old, even though he technically still in his 40's? Did they just insult his beautiful beard that took years to grow? Oh… someone's going to be really furious.

The veins on Cervantes' forehead popped and hot steam could be seen streaming out of his nose, ears, and head. He cracked his knuckles and the shirt exploded into many pieces of thin fabric, exposing his bulging, tight muscles on every inch of his body.

"No one gets away insulting the brilliant man that has a wonderful, moustache! I am going to bury your heads into the ground till you beg for mercy!"

The delinquents from their respective groups noticed the triggered bald man and gave him a cocky smirk. It was so easy to make outsiders angry nowadays. The gangsters from 'Flaming Skull' rolled up their sleeves to expose the tattoo of a human skull engulfed in red and orange flames on their arms.

At the same time, the gangsters from 'Death parade unbuttoned the top few buttons of their shirt, revealing the tattoo of a human skeleton holding a musical instrument on their chest and neck.

"Consider this as part of the training, 'Embers'. We are going to fry this son of a bitch with our flames. Cook this fresh meant till he's ready to be eaten, boys."

"Oh…? You want to join us in the parade of death? We are gladly accepting new members like you… when they are dead! Prepare him for March, 'musicians!'"

Thus, a deadly brawl had begun. This was why no adult wants to work here unless they are forced to.

* * *

…

…

* * *

At the classroom of 4-A, there was a large crowd, mainly consist of female delinquents, gathering outside and peering through the windows to have a quick look of a particular male teenager. It was the rare sight of a shirtless Robin doing push ups on a clear space on the floor. The trademark hoodie was gone and most of his skin was exposed to any passer-by to see. To replace the hood that covered his face, a white towel was draped over his head and hid the sides of his face to the outside world.

To add more resistance and difficulty to the training, Morgan was sitting on the top of his back while he trained his muscles. She giggled happily, having lots of fun with the constant movement under her. It was like a mini version of 'upisy daisy'.

The blushing teenage girls were just staring into the homeroom, gushing about his broad, muscular frame and his mysterious nature. They completely ignored the baby girl who was out of place. The female leaders of the gang 'Red Tails' and 'The Flamingos' admired the looks of the infamous thug.

Aoi Kunie, the leader of the 'Red Tails' observed the work out of the strong, merciless delinquent of the rumours that she had heard. He lifted his body up and down, up and down with the strength of his arms repeatedly in rapid speeds that no male delinquent could match. In addition to her amazement, Robin had been doing this for hours.

"Oh gosh… he is such a hot stud." Aoi bit her lip in embarrassment as she could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was supposed to be the shining beacon of hope for her female followers, damn it! She could not be a typical normal high school girl who falls in loves with the man in the first few minutes of just seeing him.

The blush on her cheeks intensifies as she continued to stare at Robin in awe. The members of the 'Red Tails' gossiped and giggled behind the leader's back, poking fun at the reaction of their leader towards the male thug.

On the other hand, Takamoto Hisako, the head of the 'The Flamingos' daydreamed of the possibility of her and Robin working together to run her gang as a romantic couple. Both of them would do their favourite jobs, kicking the asses of those who opposed them. Rosy scarlet cheeks soon formed on her face as she wondered on to the more… questionable, naughty things she would do to him.

"Oh, how I wished that he could be mine alone…" The redhead female sighed dreamingly as she continued to watch Robin doing his workouts. Droplets of sweats were seen dripping down off his skin, soaking the concrete floor beneath him and the towel around his head and neck.

Hearts of longing affection could be almost physically seen from some of the prettiest yet most formidable females in Plegia High. Any male onlooker would be disgustingly jealous of Robin with his ability to gain the overwhelming attention of girls so easily.

In the mind of Robin, he was busy mentally counting the number of push-ups he had done. He ignored the annoying group of girls breathing down his neck outside his training area. However, the two distinct female leaders caught his attention. The top man of Plegia High had not seen them in his years in the infamous school. He wondered if they were rumoured new recruits from another distant school who were taken in by the 'Grimleal'.

Regardless of the nagging feeling in his head, he continued to focus on counting while he lifted his muscular body up and down.

'1001… 1002… 1003… 1004… 1005…'

This kept going on for several more minutes, increasing his speed slightly with each and every press he did. Unfortunately, Morgan was getting bored riding on his back. She lightly punched his bare shoulder in irritation and boredom.

"Ah..! DaDa, Dabooo!" Morgan cried in distress as she tried to stop her parent from moving.

Robin turned his head to the right, letting one of his beady black eyes to be exposed from under the towel to see the baby girl. The shirtless teen raised his eyebrow in confusion, questioning her behaviour.

"*pant* Hmm..? What… is it, *whizzes* Morgan?" He asked breathlessly.

"Au…! DaDa, Ah Ga..!" Morgan replied while she waved her arms wildly in exasperation.

"Oh? Do you want to do that? Heh… Fine, whatever you say." A hint of a smile could be seen on Robin's lips as he started to adjust his position. Morgan hopped off her parent's back with the support from his arms and sit down on the floor with her butt. She looked up to the towering father figure excitedly and expectantly.

Robin stood up with the towel around his head and neck, cautiously manoeuvred around to not reveal his face to the crowd in the hallway. The girls squealed in excitement as they caught a glimpse of his snowy white hair, stealing their hearts instantly.

Ignoring the squeals of his fangirls, Robin in front of Morgan with his back facing the female onlookers and took a deep breath to prepare himself. He gave her an unreadable look, sending a hidden message to ask if she was ready or not. The baby girl gave her father a bright, cheerful smile and lay down on the concrete floor on her back.

The tough-looking yet eye-catching male delinquent did the following procedure for his next exercise.

Firstly, Robin placed both of the palms of his hands at Morgan's sides, ensuring she was trapped between his arms.

Next, he lifted the entire weight of his body using only the strength of his arms, suspending his torso and legs in the air.

Lastly, Robin would do a version of pull-ups, only upside down – lowering his head and body towards Morgan then lifting back up to his original position.

The strong, hulking muscles on his back and arms flexed, stretched and contracted, showing the strain and intensity of the exercise.

Every time Robin lowered his head towards Morgan, the little girl would motivate him by cheering happily or playing a game with him by making her parent try to avoid her outstretched arms that reaching for a hug.

It was a spectacular and cute performance in the eyes of the girls of Plegia High. There was always one question that lingered in their love-struck minds.

Why can't all men be like him?

They could watch the head president train all day without an end. They would gladly give their virginity to an attractive, stunning male like him. But alas, all good things must eventually end. His two personal 'bodyguards', Benny and Brady, came by to chase them away.

The two colossal blonde brutes stop by the windows of the classroom of 4-A, blocking their view and not allowing them to continue on observing Robin. Seeing the intimating and menacing glare on their faces, the girls reluctantly leave the area with a broken heart in their chest.

A hunky man like Robin was so close to the hearts of the female delinquents, yet so far out of reach by in-penetrable obstacles.

Relieved that the girls had left, Robin decided to take a break from his strenuous training. He apologised to Morgan for the sudden halt and moved her off his body. Taking off the towel around his neck, Robin wiped the sweat off his muscular frame, knowing that no one would be able to see his face.

It was at that time, he felt it was safe to ask questions about a certain topic. While letting the cool breeze assist in the evaporation of his sweat from his steaming hot body, Robin asked the two 'bodyguards' in front of him.

"Benny and Brady, what can you tell me about those two chicks, the one wearing a white trench coat and the other wearing a blackish-red blouse specifically…?"

The two hulking figures turned to look each other in hesitation for a brief moment. Benny then gave him a look of worry and let out a sharp hiss. Brady, on the other hand, was nervous as he was unsure whether or not he was allowed.

"Don't worry, you two. I know that your boss, Henry have hired outsiders for a purpose… and may not want me to know their identity. I won't expose that it was the both of you who told me that." Robin reassured the follow members of the 'The Grimleal'. Even though they work under their leader in their gang, the head president had more authority than them, effectively making him the chief of all the gangs in the Plegia High.

Upon hearing the words of the leader of all leaders, Benny and Brady could not help but to obey him.

"The name of the chick with the white trench coat and long black hair is Aoi Kunie. She is the leader of the 'Red Tails' clan and leads a gang of mainly female delinquents, specializing in the art of the sword. She was dubbed as the 'Queen of Akirudai Senior High', delivering pain to any boys who mistreated the girls." Benny spoke informatively, giving an insight of what the female leader was like.

"The name of the other chick is Takamoto Hisako, who is the leader of the 'The Flamingos'. It consists of a mixed group of female and male thugs. They mainly use their attractive, seductive physiques to trick and manipulate others, then beat their victims mercilessly." Brady contributed to the list of information to his boss, while keeping a look out for mischievous personnel.

Robin stared aimlessly at the backs of his followers, analysing and processing the information in his head. He then closed his eyes, silently making a decision in his mind. It was certainly obvious that they could be prime candidates for being Morgan's mother. The temptation to test them was almost unavoidable.

However, Robin had an initiation that… something was up. There was something… interesting with the timing, method, and type of recruiting these groups of people. He must find out, and resolve this nagging issue in his consciousness.

"After today's individual group briefing, tell them to meet me at the rooftop. I have… something to 'ask' them."

' _Yeah… let's go with that.'_

* * *

…

…

* * *

Science Lesson:

After the back-breaking, muscle-destroying and throat-wrenching lesson from the PE teacher, Gregor, you would think that the students of Yilsse High had enough of needless suffering. They would just sit down on a chair and stretch their muscles, and relax, while they listened to a nice and informative lecture about Science.

There should not be any setbacks, right?

…Right?

Hahaha…! No!

Just as the tired schoolboys and schoolgirls place their butts onto the chair, the science teacher, Miriel just happened to come by at that exact moment. This forced the pupils to get out their seats to stand and greet the teacher in respect.

"Good… morning... Mrs. Miriel…" the students greeted their lecturer exhaustedly in unison.

The intelligent-looking adult fixed her glasses and greeted them in return, before telling them to take their seats. The sounds of soft flesh hitting the polyester plastic base, the collective sighs of exhaustion and the shrieks of the metal legs scratching the floor filled the classroom.

Without wasting a moment, Miriel dropped her thick leather covered book gently onto the teacher's desk and flipped it open. Her rapidly operating fleshy computer analysed her lesson notes that she had written in the book. Mental calculations and equations darted around her mind, making sure that everything would go according to her plan.

Within the next few seconds, the spectacled, brown-haired adult took out a 30cm wooden ruler out from the bottom of her desk and slammed the chalkboard behind. A steady, calculating glare was sent towards her learners in front of her, causing them to hold their breath nervously.

"This year is an exceptionally consequential year for all of you. Your national exams are just around the horizon and we have many fresh, new, unlearned chapters of science we need to cover before your mid-year and mock exams. We are to complete the Science syllables in the next short months, are we clear?"

The commanding and vicious tone of her nearly monotone voice struck fear in the hearts of her pupils. She then drew the wooden metre rule in her hands away from the chalkboard as if she was unsheathing a sharp blade. Lightly tapping the long instrument of measurement on her open palm of her free hand, Miriel gave the young teenagers a set of instructions in an impatient tone.

"Immediately take out your Physics textbook and turn to page 110. I'll give you exactly 15 minutes to absorb the information presented on the first 10 pages. Then, I answer any of your doubts and uncertainties about the topic, which will lead to my lecture to cover fully in this chapter in the next 45 minutes. Focus and listen attentively if you want to succeed…"

Without wasting a single second, the pupils in the dreadfully silent classroom followed her words with no complaints. They are going to have this strict and stoic female teacher monitor their learning progress disturbingly close until the end of the year. Damn… that's unsettling.

The load of their shoulders seemed to become heavier and heavier for every second that passed in the stressful environment. The pressure seemed to be increased tenfold as Miriel started to begin her lecture.

Let me give you an example of one of her speeches. Let's see… whether you could understand every single word she said without checking the dictionary.

"… 'Matter' is made out of atoms…

If, in some cataclysm, all of the scientific knowledge were to be destroyed, and only one sentence passed on to the next generations of creatures, what statement would contain the most information in the fewest words? I believe it is the atomic hypothesis that all things are made of atoms—little particles that move around in perpetual motion, attracting each other when they are a little distance apart, but repelling upon being squeezed into one another. In that one sentence, you will see, there is an enormous amount of information about the world if just a little imagination and thinking are applied.

*Draws a sketch on the chalkboard with a white chalk*

To illustrate the power of the atomic idea, suppose that we have a drop of water a quarter of an inch on the side. If we look at it very closely we see nothing but water—smooth, continuous water. Even if we magnify it with the best optical microscope available—roughly two thousand times—then the water drop will be roughly forty feet across, about as big as a large room, and if we looked rather closely, we would still see relatively smooth water—but here and there small football-shaped things swimming back and forth. Very interesting. These are paramecia. You may stop at this point and get so curious about the paramecia with their wiggling cilia and twisting bodies that you go no further, except perhaps to magnify the paramecia still more and see inside. This, of course, is a subject for biology, but for the present we pass on and look still more closely at the water material itself, magnifying it two thousand times again. Now the drop of water extends about fifteen miles across, and if we look very closely at it, we see a kind of teeming, something which no longer has a smooth appearance—it looks something like a crowd at a football game as seen from a very great distance. In order to see what this teeming is about, we will magnify it another two hundred and fifty times and we will see something similar to what is shown in Fig. 1–1. This is a picture of water magnified a billion times but idealized in several ways. In the first place, the particles are drawn in a simple manner with sharp edges, which is inaccurate. Secondly, for simplicity, they are sketched almost schematically in a two-dimensional arrangement, but of course, they are moving around in three dimensions. Notice that there are two kinds of "blobs" or circles to represent the atoms of oxygen and hydrogen, and that each oxygen atom has two hydrogens tied to it.

The picture is idealized further in that the real particles in nature are continually jiggling and bouncing, turning and twisting around one another. You will have to imagine this as a dynamic rather than a static picture. Another thing that cannot be illustrated in a drawing is the fact that the particles are "stuck together"—that they attract each other, this one pulled by that one, etc. The whole group is "glued together," so to speak. On the other hand, the particles do not squeeze through each other. If you try to squeeze two of them too close together, they repel.

The atoms are 11 or 2×10−82×10−8 cm in radius. Now 10−810−8 cm is called an angstrom, so we say they are 1 or 2 angstroms (Å) in radius. Another way to remember their size is this: if an apple is magnified to the size of the earth, then the atoms in the apple are approximately the size of the original apple.

Now imagine this great drop of water with all of these jiggling particles stuck together and tagging along with each other. The water keeps its volume; it does not fall apart, because of the attraction of the molecules for each other. If the drop is on a slope, where it can move from one place to another, the water will flow, but it does not just disappear—things do not just fly apart—because of the molecular attraction. Now the jiggling motion is what we represent as heat: when we increase the temperature, we increase the motion.

If we heat the water, the jiggling increases and the volume of the atoms increases, and if the heating continues there comes a time when the pull between the molecules is not enough to hold them together and they do fly apart and become separated from one another. Of course, this is how we manufacture steam out of water—by increasing the temperature; the particles fly apart because of the increased motion…"

…I rest my case.

The brain cell-killing and stress inducing lesson continues on.

* * *

…

…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the classrooms of Plegia High, things were not so ridiculously stressful in the rough and rowdy environment. The members of the numerous gangs in the school were waiting for their respective bosses in the messy, almost un-useable homerooms. Every day, the gang leaders use the classrooms arranged for them to hold a meeting, distribute specific tasks to specific members or engage in a discussion.

The gangs of the 'lower tiers' in the rank could only use the classrooms with broken chairs and tables, gaping holes in the concrete walls and poorly maintained whiteboards.

The gangs from the 'middle tiers' were allowed to use the classrooms that were slightly better than those below them. Inside those rooms, there were uncomfortable wooden chairs with splinters falling off from it. Instead of giant holes in the walls, numerous miniature gaps could be found on the entire surface of it. It was as if an army of soldiers had shot at it continuously. The whiteboard, however, was as bad in condition as the ones the weaker gangs were using.

Lastly, the gangs from the 'higher tiers' were privileged to use utilize the classrooms that were completely undamaged. It had comfortable, fluffy cushions on the wheel armchairs and desk with many functional gadgets attached to it. Instead of using the whiteboard to present their information and ideas, the delinquents could use the computers and the projectors in their meetings… If they know how the hell to operate it, that is.

In the hallways of the 3rd level of the delinquent infested school, there lies the classroom of 3-C, housing one of the two newly recruited gangs of Plegia High, 'The Flamingos'. The black clothes members of the strange yet unique group were sitting in the homeroom in a neatly and orderly fashion, like normal high school students in a normal school. They seated in rows of two, each girl was partnered with a boy, and all of them were facing in one direction – towards the teacher's desk.

However, the discussion of the topic at hand was anything like the usual.

The female leader of 'The Flamingos' slammed the chalkboard with her palm, filling the air with a loud smack. The nearly ear-deafening sound instantly caught the attention of her followers and focused all their eyes on her. Hisako took a couple of deep breaths and clear her throat to prepare herself. Then, the red-haired femme fatal began her speech.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad that all of you… are present for this group meeting. I'm sure that most of you are confused and a bit displeased that we are not in our usual hideout. Yes, I too am modified that we have to do our daily routine in this current location, but I assure you that I have reasons for that… logical reasons. We are 'hired' by a thug group of this school, called the 'Grimleal.' In exchange of our services to them, they promised us to repay us handsomely. Nothing more, nothing less…"

Alternatively, some of the female delinquents of the group did not think that was the case. They thought that it was a certain mysterious, ill-famed male teenager that made her agree to sign the contract. Nevertheless, they all agreed to not voice out their protest at her and question her actual motives.

"What exactly will be the task we were set out to accomplish is still unknown. My guess is that we have to wait until the time comes. For now, let's us focus on our own important matters at hand."

Hisako then softly tapped on a particular area on the chalkboard, causing the members of the gang to switch their attention to see what she was pointing at. To their surprise, it was certain not something they were expecting. The words on the chalkboard were written extremely large and wide so that no one could miss it.

It reads:

 **The Art of Seduction 101**

For a moment, the gangster of the clan thought that their leader was just kidding and that the red-haired female chief was going to laugh it off as an elaborate joke. Unfortunately, the look on Hisako's face was undeniably stoic and serious. Her posture was firm and commanding, showing off her intimating sense of authority. Dead and complete utter silence was the only sound that could be heard in the meeting room.

The scarlet-haired delinquent noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere and sighed in annoyance. Did she always have to do the plain-stacking explanation to her underlings? She slowly approached her audience, strutting down the aisle with her hands on her hips and look of disapproval.

"Isn't the title obvious enough for you? Of course, we had to go through this course. We are not called the manipulating and cunning 'The Flamingos' for nothing! We are professionals in the art of trickery! We can get away with anything as long as we have our clever brains intact."

Seconds passed in the eerily silent classroom. The information had yet to be fully processed in their minds. The ticking sound of an imaginary timer above their heads could almost be heard by everyone in the room. When the needle finally reaches 0, it was immediately replaced by a shining light bulb. Realization struck their thick skulls and sunk deep into their brains.

"HUH?!"

A loud collective cry of surprise and shock filled the air, causing their leader to cover her sensitive ears until the noise died down. Some of the faces of the female delinquents in the gang turned pale white in disbelief, while the others had their cheeks and ears flushed in embarrassment. The mature males in the team had their mouths open agape in astonishment. On the other hand, the immature boys were beginning to have various 'interesting' and 'vivid' thoughts on the topic.

Hisako gave an amused smirk towards her followers. To think that the usually composed and intimating gangsters of 'The Flamingos' would show such an exaggerated reaction. She decided to explain her reason for the decision. Moving away from the teacher's desk, the female leader walked down the aisle in a leisurely towards the centre of the room.

"I know that… this… is something all of us are not willing to do. In fact, I find this method a disgrace and degrading to people like us. Seduction is the lowest of the lowest in the art of trickery that we had done. However, the same thing can be said to the world around us."

Hisako stopped in her tracks, pausing for a moment to observe her surroundings. She ensured that the spotlight was on her and her only.

"Corrupted governments, Injustice, Rapist, Murders… the world is a dirty place. They think that life is just a game… and that they could do anything as long as they have money and power. Heh… We can play that game too. If these filthy and pathetic pieces of trash have tricks up their sleeves, they have yet to see ours."

"We will survive without them. We have something that they don't – our will to survive. Freedom is what we truly want. We… I… will do anything to gain that freedom."

Hisako ended her speech with an unreadable expression, a silent thought that was left known only to her. The red-haired fem fatal reached into her pockets and handed each of the boys a tiny trinket. Ignoring the confused looks they were giving her, Hisako returned to her original position and drew several sketches on the chalkboard.

Once she was done with the drawing, she turned to face them and spoke to them in a fierce and commanding tone.

"I am going to teach all of you the art of seduction, starting with the girls. It will be a last and final lesson I will be giving you. I demand your fullest cooperation! Otherwise, you will find yourself out of this room with bruises on every inch of your body. Do you understand, morons?"

"Yes, Madam Hisako!" Her followers replied in unison with a hint of terror in their voices. Fearing of her deadly and brutal punishment, they obeyed her without further questions and doubts.

...

Several minutes later…

…

Chaos ensured in the classroom of 3-C. It was just a few minutes into the session conducted by the leader of the 'The Flamingos' and a lot of problems had popped up here and there.

The objective given to the members of the gang were simple. The males were given an object that they supposed to hold on and protect. They were to resist and ignore the attempts of seduction by the females, who were trying to use their feminine charms to trick them into handing it over.

Hisako instructed them to use their breast, thighs, and face to their advantage. Small hints were given like unbuttoning their top to reveal their cleavage and lifting their skirt to tease them with their thighs was also provided to lend them a helping hand.

Unfortunately, when it was time to execute the plan, it turned out to be complex and difficult. Some of the girls were too shy to even make a move on their respective partners. Others showed a bit too much skin and caused the immature boys in the male group to faint in bless, with a stream of blood pouring out their nose.

The mature men in the gang attempted to give their female partners some sort of encouragement to get rid of their shyness and reluctance. However, some of them went as far by complementing their beauty and personality, to outright shameless filtering with them.

This strangely led to unexpected love confessions between a handful of males and females, creating lovebirds among the gang who could suffocate a sheep with their fluff. In a hilarious turn of events, the males somehow 'mastered' the art of seduction, while the females failed terribly.

Hisako, the original planner of this lesson, smacked her palm on her forehead in utter disbelief and irritation.

* * *

…

…

* * *

In the classroom of 3-B, lies the members of the 'Red Tails'. Things were not as chaotic and troublesome in the homeroom. The leader of the female dominant gang, Aoi Kunie, was addressing some of the issues in their battle formation.

The chalkboard was filled with circles and dots of various size and arrows pointing towards on particular direction towards a spot marked with a cross. There were a handful of names that were highlighted on the board with a tightly enclosed square surrounding it.

The long-black-haired female chief had a serious look on her face. Frowning in frustration, she gestured towards the circles that seemed out of place and expressed her displease on the arrangement.

"Based on the gang fight between us and the 'Laughing Coffin', it is adamantly clear on why we lost to them and had to retreat. Squad 'A' and 'F' were too far apart when we engaging them. We are supposed to split them into smaller and weaker groups so that we can manage them when going on the offensive, not tackle them head on!"

Aoi scolded them harshly, showing her disappointment on their performance. She sighed in annoyance, before sending a glare towards her assigned leaders to the squad.

"Mary and Susan, I hope you have learnt your lesson. As punishment, you are to run 10 laps around the perimeter of this school… Now!"

She slammed the table in front of her in fury, causing the receivers of her wrath to jump out of their seats in shock. Realizing the grave of their mistakes, the girls leave the classroom with their heads hung in shame and sorrow.

Aoi rubbed her sore forehead in an attempt to numb the aching pain. Both of them were good and well-behaved girls. She hated to drop a heavy punishment onto the girls. However, she reasoned with herself that discipline must be taught. None should be allowed to make foolish and decisions that would cause their plan to fall apart.

The leader of the 'Red Tails' took a deep breath to regain her composure. She raised her head up high and straightened her posture to project an image of an accountable and decisive commander. Returning her focus of attention to the rest of her followers, Aoi decided to make an announcement.

"From today onwards, we will be working closely with the gang dubbed 'Grimleal' of this school. In exchange of our services, they would acknowledge our prowess and give us shelter, food, and allowance for the time being. I hope all of you respect my decision."

Several harsh whispers and numerous gossips formed in the midst of the gang. Doubts and questions were raised in the minds of the female delinquents. One of them raised her hand and asked in respectful yet curious tone.

"Madam, can we learn why you made the decision?"

Upon hearing the question, Aoi saw no harm in answering her curiosity. Staring straight into the eyes of the questioner, she replied, "That's… a complicated reason to it."

The long black haired girl drummed her fingers on the surface of the wooden table and slowly thought of a simple way to explain it. After pondering for a moment, she continued.

"To all of those who don't know, our clan has trouble feeding and providing shelter to everyone in the group, especially with the added burden from the newly recruited ones. The 'Red Tails' don't exactly have a place to call home, due to the fact that most of us come from broken families and orphanages. My dojo that my grandfather and I owned could only hold so much."

Doubts were erased and were replaced with empathy. The girls in the gang looked at each other with a hint of pity and understanding. It seemed that the truth had shed a new light upon the circle of female delinquents.

"I see no shame in helping or receiving help from others who we can trust," Aoi spoke up, turning the heads of the girls and focus their attention back to their leader. "If I am given a chance to provide a home to all of you, something to keep you safe from the horrors of the cruel world around us, I will gladly take it."

"We girls are just as strong as the boys. We can hold our ground without them. We only want… their acceptance. 'If you end up in a miserable life, it is because you listen to your mom, your dad, your teacher, your priest or some random guy on television telling you that how to do your shit, then you deserve it.' I am sure you agree with that statement."

"We had followed them once, yet we gained nothing. All of that 'hard work' to hunt the ghost of a reward, it is disgraceful. We shall follow our own path that we had set, the path that they refuse to accept. Don't worry, girls. I planned to resign our contract with them once our business has been taken care of."

The leader of the 'Red Tails' ended her speech with a refreshing smile on her lips, as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Finally, she felt that the burden of the clan she had founded was not hers to handle alone.

* * *

…

…

* * *

Unknown to the female leaders of their respective gangs, Robin was quietly observing them from afar. His watchful orbs carefully examined the girls under the cover of the darkness, like calculating super computer zooming into their target, scanning the data closely and analysing to it.

Robin saw that these two female delinquents were potential candidates for becoming Morgan's mother. Both could even become his romantic partner for life. However, that chance was extremely low.

He looked back at Morgan resting on his shoulder, who was too observing the two next likely nominees. Uncertainty and apprehension could be seen on the little child's face. Was it the fear of disappointment… or was it the fear of the future with any of these female candidates?

Seeing the anxiety and lack of faith on these two girls on Morgan's chubby face, Robin reached out and gave her an affectionate pat on her round head. He titled his head slightly towards her daughter and offered her a smile of reassurance.

"Morgan…" The father of the worried toddler whispered her name with care and love. Morgan responded by tearing her gaze away from Aoi and Hisako to stare directly in the eyes of Robin that were hidden under the hood of his jacket.

"No matter what happens after our test to evaluate them… No matter if one of them succeeds or none of them passed the test, I will never stop taking care of you. I will never stop looking for a mother for you, even if it takes years to do so."

"Auuu…" Tears started to form in Morgan's eyes. Her heart genuinely felt touched by the love and dedication received from her father.

"I will make sure you will be happy. It is the least I can do for repaying the deed you have made - saving my life." Robin added, seeking to stroke the black hair of his child gently and affectionately.

"DaDa!" Morgan exclaimed with glee as she hugged the side of her father's head. She nestled her tiny, round head into the crook of his neck while making cute gurgles and giggles.

The tyrant looked back at his targets of examination. Today's gang briefing was closing to an end. It was time… to start finding the perfect mother for Morgan.

* * *

…

…

* * *

It was close to night time. The classes in Ylisse High had finally ended. Exhausted and brain-dead students from the famous and rich school staggered and limped towards their homes like zombies in the cheap, low-budget movies in the 90s.

Unlike the other students who were rushing back home to rest in their beds, Marth and his friends took this opportunity to gather in the empty and deserted school field to host their meeting.

The navy blue haired senior with a bandana around his forehead gave the general report of the preparing on their assault on Plegia High. Ike stood up straight and read off the list he had in his hand.

"Based on the gossips and information we have compiled, the thugs who stole Tiki's pendant were in a gang named the 'Raging Rainbows'. They are a bunch of dudes with brightly coloured hairs and exotic hairstyles. The reason they stole could be a task assign to them from the 'Higher ups' in their school."

Marth listened attentively and zeroed in the distinct looks of the delinquents. The description fits perfectly to what he saw when he last encountered them. But… one of the pieces of information in the report stood out to him the most.

The blue haired student leader raised his eyebrows questioningly and asked, "The 'Higher ups'? I didn't know such an unlawful place like that have a leader to control them."

Say'ri stepped up and explained to Marth, pulling out information of the matter from her own pockets. "Fie, it is true. These supposed leaders are what our teachers had told us about before – The 'Grimleal'. When they give the orders, those below them will obey them without question."

Marth pondered on the idea of a stronger, more dominant group of gangster controlling those who are weaker than them. Threatening, blackmailing, and violence would be used to force them to listen and do their dirty deeds. Just the thought of it brought a bad taste in his mouth.

Nyna decided to change the topic and switch focus from the horrible thoughts they may had. She waved her hands and called out eagerly, causing them to turn their heads towards her.

"I had some friends who are willing to help us. They agreed to tag along in case things get rough. A decently large group should be enough to bravely walk into an army of lawless and violent thugs."

The rest of the group smiled at her with appreciation and hope. With this much help, they would definitely keep things simple and easy. Their plan was to just go in, find the members of the 'Raging Rainbows', get back their friend's pendant and get out of there immediately.

"With all of us equipped and ready to go, I am confident that we can and will punish them for stealing what is not theirs. Let's show them that we are not to be messed with!" Marth was equipped with courage and high spirit, feeling rather convinced that he and his friends could take on the threat that they face. His friends agreed as they nodded in unison. Their morale seemed to soar above the heavens.

That was until… A pair of masculine voices mocked them shamelessly.

"You people are so naïve, you think your little group of friends can face an unbeatable force such as them? They will send all of you to your little pretty cottage made of gold and cry for your mommy!"

"They are unstoppable. Don't even bother trying to fight them. You are too weak."

Marth and his circle of friends snapped their heads towards the source of the voice… and found two suspicious looking silhouettes in the shadows.

* * *

…

…

* * *

In the rooftop of Plegia High, the blazing hot sun could be clearly seen beginning to set beyond the horizon. The once bright azure sky was replaced with warm orange rays of light covering the heavens. The pale white moon was starting to rise from the skyline, replacing the sun.

There were towering metal fences with sharp barbs at the top on the edges of the rooftop. Metal pipes and drains could be seen tracing along the walls. Cold and metal benches were few and far between. Surprisingly, the concrete floors of the roof were clean and litter free.

Under the twilight skies, two female delinquents arrived at the highest level of the school. On the outside, both of them had a serious and calm demeanour. However, on the inside, their hearts were racing furiously fast.

The reason…? Aoi and Hisako were invited to meet the 'Devil's Grandmaster' on the rooftop, up close and personal.

Millions of questions were dying to be answered in their mind. For now, the female leaders decided to keep their doubts and hesitations to themselves.

As soon they arrived to the site, the girls found the top man of Plegia High acting strangely and oddly. Robin was located near the benches, using a white chalk to draw a long line in front of it. Morgan was seating on the bench and watching curiously at the hooded leader. It looked like he was creating a divider between his child and… something or someone.

The girls just noticed the little baby girl for the first time. More questions were raised and panic seemed to stir in their heads.

' _HE HAS A CHILD?_ ' Aoi and Hisako screamed loudly in disbelief in their minds.

Noticing their presence, Robin stopped his actions and crushed the chalk into powder. Slowly rising to meet their eyes, the infamous leader of all gangs let a thin smile of appreciation formed on his lips.

"Thank you for coming here, ladies. I appreciate that you came here to see me by my request." Robin spoke as the ominous teen leisurely walked along the line he had drawn with his hands tugged in his pockets.

Since it was the first time Aoi and Hisako heard him speak, they realized how dreamy and soothing his voice sounded. The leader of the 'The Flamingos' had to force down their blush to maintain her composure, while the leader of the 'Red Tails' had a red hue dusted her cheeks.

It seemed that Robin did not notice their odd behaviour as he continued to casually talk with his guests.

"I believe you have…many questions. Thus, I shall not beat around the bush and get straight to the point."

Robin halted in his tracks and glanced towards the baby girl on the bench. He gave a brief look of care and concerns for his child, before return his gaze towards Aoi and Hisako. The hooded teen dug deep into his pockets and took out his right closed fist out from it.

"During the afternoon, I have observed you from afar. I was interested to know about the both of you. From what I saw, Aoi Kunie is strong-willed, caring woman – capable of leading a gang to its fullest ability and defending the pride of all females… I respect that greatly."

This earned a bright blush of embarrassing on the face of the long black haired female delinquent, hearing the rather genuine compliments about her made her heart skip a bit.

"And… Takamoto Hisako is a very intelligent and inspirational young woman. I praise your cunning and ruthless nature."

A wide grin and rosy cheeks were seen on the leader of the masters of trickery. She was truly delighted to be praised by such a man.

"But..." The smile on Robin's face dropped in an instant. A thin sharp frown formed on his lips and hidden harsh, judgemental glare could be felt by the receiver. It was evident that giving the girls some sort of admiration was not the objective of this meeting.

"Is it enough?" It was a simple question, but a simple answer was not the requirement to un-code its secret complex meaning.

Aoi gave Robin a look of confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

The male delinquent opened his closed fist to reveal a shiny, round bronze coin. Pulling out his other hand from his pocket, Robin grabbed the thin coin with his fingers and began to play with it. The coin moved elegantly and gracefully between his fingers, transferring one to the other. Occasionally, he would make to seem to disappear out of thin air, only to appear in his other hand.

Distractingly, both of the girls focused on the coin in Robin's hands. Their eyes zoned into where the coin currently was and where would be next. This was his cue to explain… the test.

"For a long time, I have been looking for a worthy candidate. A girl who is as strong as I. She is someone who I can rely on, someone who I can trust… and someone who can handle this energetic child of mine."

"Morgan here needs a mother, someone who I entrust to give her happiness and joy. That 'someone' could be one of you."

His words barely registered into their minds, almost went unheard by the ears of the two formidable and tough girls. Just when the words 'worthy candidate', 'mother' and 'you' planted into their minds, their focus on the coin was cut off and a bright red blush of embarrassment formed on Aoi's and Hisako's face.

"HUH?! W-What… W-What are you talking about?" Aoi stuttered uncontrollably, staring at him in incredulity.

"T-That's… T-That's impossible! Are you sure you know what you are talking about?!" Hisako waved her arms wildly, refusing to believe his words. "T-That's like a proposal!" She added.

Hidden under his hood, Robin raised his eyebrow in confusion. He looked like he had no clue his words would lead to such a topic. He clucked his tongue in distaste at the strange and usual behaviour towards the matter.

"…Proposal? You mean marriage? I don't care much about it. As long as you are willing to take care of Morgan, I am fine you being by my side."

This caused much misunderstanding between the male and female delinquents. Aoi and Hisako thought he was actually trying to woo them over and start a family immediately. Insane, immature thoughts of a normal teenage girl immediately invade their entire head and clouded their consciousness.

Long Dates, Love, and kisses were all they could dream about

Fortunately, Robin stopped them from thinking too far ahead and clearing his throat to snap their train of thought. He should really get to the point.

"Let's arrange a deal," Robin stated firmly, causing the two girls to stop their immature acts and put their serious face. Aoi and Hisako finally put aside their dreams… for now. Robin stopped playing to the coin with his hands and let it settled on his palm.

"I will challenge you with a puzzle. If one of you manages to solve this little test of mine, the winner will be granted the highest rank in this school – my personal secretary… and Morgan's mother. Your clan will be under my care till the rest of our days. I will give all of you a proper home."

The female leaders of their respective gangs were amazed by his generosity and kindness. It was not expected from the merciless and ferocious king of Plegia High.

"However…" Robin stressed the word, indicating its importance. "The loser will be demoted to the lowest ranks among the gangs. Both you and your gang will be forcefully transferred to this school by my authority. To regain back your pride and position, you have to prove yourselves in the incoming interschool fighting tournament we held every month. That also applies if none of you win."

It was a high risk but high reward situation. The reward was something anyone would dream of – a proper place to call home. The risk, however, was not a price they were willing to pay. The duo pondered carefully for a long time, analysing whether or not they were willing to take the plunge. Once they accept this challenge, there was no turning back.

After several minutes had passed, Aoi decided to it was worth the risk. She had always hoped of giving a safe haven for her comrades. This was a goal she had dreamed of for years. It was definitely not because of the promotion she would have and the opportunity to take a place beside one of the hottest males in existence.

Surprisingly, Hisako was thinking the same thing. She thought that with a reward such as that, it would be a good chance to end some of the gang's dis-pleasurable antics. They do not have to cheat and lie all the time. The handsome male by her side would be a bonus, of course.

"I shall gladly accept your challenge, Sir," Aoi spoke with confidence and determination in her voice. "I will not let you down."

"With an offer like that, who would not say yes?" Hisako giggled playfully but had a fierce assertiveness in her eyes.

Robin glanced between Hisako and Aoi for a moment, before looking back at Morgan sitting quietly on the bench. Morgan smiled and cheered excitedly, anticipating a grand performance. Ensuring that the leaders of the 'Red Tails' and the 'The Flamingos' had made their final decision, Robin decided to start the examination.

Categories to be tested:

Speed : -/10

Reaction: -/10

Endurance: -/10

Intelligence: -/10

' _Don't disappoint me… and Morgan. Otherwise, I will kill you.'_

"Let me explain how to play this puzzle." Robin began to explain the mechanics of this puzzle he had prepared.

"The objective is to touch me, to make any sort of skin contact between you and me."

"However, to spice things up, I have set some rules."

"Number 1: You and I cannot cross this boundary I have created. It is to keep Morgan safe and to limit the space of movement we had. Once you cross this line, you lose instantly."

"Number 2: I cannot touch you, but I can hit you. Be it kicks, punches or the swing of a weapon… once you are tagged by me, you instantly lose."

"Number 3: The time limit is this coin I have in my hands. I will flip it as high as I can and once the coin returns to my hand or touches the ground. The challenge will end and both of you will lose."

Aoi and Hisako let the information sunk into their minds. The rules create a whole new kind of approach towards the situation. It was certainly an interesting and difficult puzzle to break. What should they do?

"Both of you can engage me at the same time. Please don't hold back… because… I… won't. Shall we begin, ladies?"

…

…

…

Aoi took her battle stance, shifting her master right leg in front of her weaker left leg, and then slowly and patiently unsheathing a bamboo sword from her trench coat. Her hands gripped the hilt of the sword tightly, feeling a slight chill down her spine and sense of uncertainty.

Hisako had an arrogant smirk on her face, showing off her confident figure as she placed one of her arms at her waist and hid the other behind her back. Her fingers curled around a hidden object in her hands, making sure it would be there to strike at the right moment.

Seeing that the girls were ready to fight, Robin took a quick glance over his shoulder and signalled his daughter to start the countdown. Morgan immediately took notice of this and stood up on her two stubby feet, before yelling with a stern tone. The toddler pointed three fingers out of her hand and started counting down.

"Au…!" (Three!)

"Ah…!" (Two!)

"Da…!" (One!)

"Daboo…!" (Zero!)

As soon as Morgan finished counting down to zero, Robin flipped the coin with his fingers as high as he could. The tiny round piece of metal flew up and disappeared in the darkening skies. It was just a tiny speck of dust compared to the endless ocean of air above.

The leader of the 'Red Tails' made her first move. Not knowing what to expect from the strongest man in Plegia High, she decided to test her own ability against his to find out. Aoi dashed and closed the distance between her and the tyrant without wasting a second, before raising her weapon up and behind her back, and then striking down on her foe with an overarching slash.

The blade of the wooden katana seemed to tear gaping holes in the wind as it attempted to make contact with the skin on Robin's body. Unfortunately, it only made contact with the hard concrete ground with a loud, forceful 'smack' sound. The air around the tip of the bamboo sword became distorted and uneven. Aoi's eyes widened in shock as she found Robin standing casually behind her, looking bored and slightly displeased.

To Robin, the attack was too slow to even hit a single particle of his body. He had moved aside to dodge the swing a second ago. The hooded delinquent removed his hand from his pockets and raised only his arms and pulled it back. Robin threw a punch that travelling inhumanly fast, directly towards his target.

Aoi had dropped to the ground and rolled away from Robin, causing his punch to miss its target and came crashing down onto the floor. The force behind his fist hard broke and cracked the hard solid ground effortlessly. The long blacked haired female tried to engage on him once again, only to be pushed aside by a certain overzealous scarlet haired girl. Hisako charged in without a second thought, drawing out two short but deadly sharp daggers from under her sleeves.

The aura of an insane killer's bloodlust could be seen in her red irises, swiping and slashing at her opponent at lightning speeds. However, the daggers could only cut and tear through the air around Robin as he dodged the sharp blades left, right, centre with ease. No one could believe their eyes at how inhumanly fast both of them were moving.

Deciding to seize this onslaught of meaningless attacks, Robin stopped in his tracks and leaned backwards to see the edge of the dagger flying past his face, before hopping backwards to widen the gap between him and his assailant. Once there was enough distance was created, Robin's body raised its height by lifting his heel on his right foot, and then hoisted his entire leg into the air and pushing it against the current. The muscular, long leg propelled towards Hisako, shredding through the wind with an unstoppable force.

The red-haired-delinquent had no choice but to back off and halted all of her actions. The kick just stopped in front of her, but the force of the current behind the propelling lower limb that came with it pushed her back and caused her to lose her balance. Aoi stepped in to replace Hisako's position and proceeded to take her turn to strike her target.

This time, the white-clothed female samurai attack Robin with quick and fast slashes in various directions. The bamboo sword zipped and flew in the air, fading in and out as it was swang horizontally, then vertically and then diagonally. Even though the harmless looking yet deadly weapon was moving nearly the speed of sound, Aoi still had a lot of trouble trying to hit her opponent.

Robin was just too fast for her to catch. The male thug was moving so rapidly side to side that he was creating after images in the eyes of the attacker. Unknown to them, the leader of the 'The Flamingos' was actually sneaking behind Robin in the midst of all the action.

The cunning red-haired female crept out of his line of view and jumped out of the shadows to pounce on his blindspot. Luckily for the 'Devil's Grandmaster', Robin had been keeping a careful eye on Hisako even while the other girl was charging at him. In an instant, Robin tore his purple jacket off his shoulders and wrapped around his whole tall figure like a blanket.

The large piece of clothing danced and flapped in the air, covering Robin out of sight from the two girls and causing them to have a brief moment of hesitation. It was an effective distraction, working as it intended to do. Their plans of engaging towards their target were ceased immediately. They backed far away from the hidden figure, anticipating a surprise attack from Robin.

However, nothing happened. There was no sudden ambush from the chief of the Plegia High behind the cloak. The world around the trio was dead silent.

…That was until an almost inaudible yet distinct sound was heard.

"*Crack*!" Grima's Dark Essence: 10%

An ominous and haunting voice came from behind the flapping and ghostly jacket.

" **Are you ready to finish this?"**

The hovering jacket flew up high in the air and revealed that the space that Robin was supposed to be in was completely empty. It was as if he disappeared into thin air. …Or did he?

To the astonishment of Aoi and Hisako, Robin was already behind them. He was like a blur in the light, unable to be tracked down. The inhuman teen had closed the distance between him and them within a fraction of a second, without them noticing his presence.

Robin raised and pulled back both of his arms, before giving a quick but forceful jab onto their spines. The pain that they experienced was like a wave of electricity that travelled throughout their entire slender body. A shockwave of massive scale numbed all their senses and paralyzed their limbs.

Both of the girls fell onto the hard, cold floor of the rooftop, laying on the floor unconsciously. Just in the right time and moment, the coin had finally come back down to earth from the heavens. Robin opened his palm and extended it out, catching the coin out of the air.

Evaluation:

Aoi Kunie's Results:

1) Speed: 3/10

2) Reaction: 1/10

3)Endurance: 0/10

4)Intelligence: 0/10

Conclusion: Failed. Unsuited to be Morgan's Mother.

Takamato Hisako's Results:

1) Speed: 3/10

2) Reaction: 2/10

3) Endurance: 0/10

4) Intelligence: 1/10

Result: Failed. Unsuited to be Morgan's Mother.

Morgan's face formed a frown of disappointment and a hint of sorrow. She voiced her distress, calling for her father in sadness and reaching out towards him in hopes for a comforting hug. Seeing the negative emotions of his child, Robin was walked towards her and gave her the most comforting and loving hug as he possible could afford.

He had let her down once again. It was such a shame. It was a waste of their time.

There was a small, sudden shift in the shadows. Someone was silently watching the entire 'battle', trying not to get caught. However, the slight movement did not escape the hawk-like eyes of the head president of the delinquent school.

Robin walked over to where his jacket was with Morgan in his arms. He carefully picked it up and wore it where it originally used to be.

A sigh of annoyance escaped from his lips. The promise he had made with his daughter was broken. It was unfair… but he had to move.

The tyrant stared at the two unconscious figures on the ground one last time, before turning and glaring harshly into the shadows. The darkness around them closed in and covered his vision. But… Robin knows he was there, looking back at him.

"Henry," He called out the white-haired manic's name. "You better make this plan of yours worth my time. …Or else, I will wipe your existence off the face of this earth."

* * *

A/N: This is so far the longest chapter i have written. Wow... I think the next one may be a bit longer.

While you wait for the next chapter of this original fanfic idea, do review, favourite and follow!

The next chapter: Is she the one?


	3. Chapter 3: Don't regret what is done

A/N: I'm sorry that this took way too long to be published. I was completing my final exams for the year, bought some new games to play and enjoying my free time. Take this as my apology.

I will make more chapters as soon as possible!

Enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 3: Don't regret what is done~

…

…

…

Darkness falls on the land of Plegia High. There was a large amount of clouds covering the star-filled sky, replacing it with a void of emptiness. The shining, smiling moon was nowhere to be seen.

Robin was trying to put Morgan to sleep in the principal's office. The mood in the room had drastically changed for the worse. The toddler had a solemn frown on her face, and her eyes glistened with tears of sorrow. As for Robin, disappoint was written all over his face. A horrible taste was left in his mouth after the supposed 'battle' between him and the two new female recruits.

They were not even close to his ideal, perfect mother for Morgan. The girls were too weak, too slow and too fragile. He did not want the responsibility to constantly protect such a frail, powerless companion. He wanted someone as strong as him, someone, who he could rely on, someone that could protect his child…no, their child when one of them is missing in action.

However, such a person seemed impossible to find. The probability of even hearing a hint of her existence was too low to be considered. Should he just give up?

 **No.**

Robin reasoned himself that this is for Morgan. He should not give up on her so easily, just like how the baby girl did not give up on him. The father of this child had already made a promise… and he shall see it done until the end.

"Da…" Morgan whined in internal suffering from below, causing the hooded teen to cast his thoughts away for the moment and focus on her. The little girl was seeking comfort from her parent, reaching her arms towards Robin. Robin sighed heavily, before giving a warm smile.

Reaching out to the desperate child, Robin carried her in his arms in a warm, protective embrace. Walking around the enclosed room in a slow pace, her parent made sure she was comfortable and relax to let her fall asleep naturally.

Soon enough, Morgan's eyes fluttered shut and entered the realms of dreams. Her breathing was slow and steady. Her arms and legs were tugged closed to her body, while the strong, gentle arms of Robin wrapped around her. Her small, round head snuggled close to his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat with her ears.

Robin decided to let Morgan sleep in his arms for the time being, while he looked through the window planes to observe the night sky. However, in the minor reflection of the glass panes, the male teenager saw that there was an unknown guest in the room with them.

A mysterious humanoid figure was sitting on the office chair next to the desk. One of its legs overlapped the other in a casual manner and its chin was resting on the back of its hands, supported by the arms were on the surface of the table. Darkness engulfed its entire body, making it seemed as if it was a shadow in the distance.

" _ **What's with the long face, boy? Are you sad that you couldn't find the girl you are looking for yet? Poor lad…"**_

A whispering, masculine voice from the unknown entity questioned Robin. Its head tilted slightly in confusion and curiosity. It knows his limits… it knows what exactly makes him tick… it knows, no HE knows how to trigger his sensitive side.

Robin closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance. He could not help but feel irritated by its mere presence. It disgusted him that such a foul creature exists. But without him… he would not be standing where he stood today. He would not have… the power of darkness that is within him.

At that moment, the clouds in the night sky dissipate, revealing the moon behind it. It cast its shining rays upon the shadowy figure, uncovering its true nature. The mysterious entity turned out to be a middle-aged man with silvery-white hair with blood red at the tip of each strain of hair. He wore a black leather trench coat that covered his entire body, secured by a long pine-coloured belt. He also wore fingerless gloves on his hands and had a black eye patch that covered his left eye. His uncovered right glowing amber eye glinted in the moonlight, giving off a golden tint in the darkness. A teasing smirk formed on his lips, taunting the younger man in front of him.

Robin remained silent, ignoring the mysterious man in the room. Instead, he listened to the gentle, calm breathing of Morgan sleeping in his arms. However, the unexpected guests just would not shut his mouth.

" _ **Oh…? Why aren't you talking to me? Cat got your tongue? …Or are you just trying to forget that I exist?"**_

The man in black coat leaned forward in his seat with his smile widening for every second that passed. He knows that it would not be long to get him talking. It was inevitable. He could not escape from his grasp.

Robin sighed in irritation. He reasoned with himself that he had to deal with this sooner than later. Before confronting the uninvited man, Robin maneuver around him so as to not disturb the sleeping child. He then carefully placed her on the mattress and wrapped a warm, soft blanket around her small frame.

Robin removed the hood of his jacket off his head, revealing his snowy-white hair and his stoic face. His dark brown eyes were locked into the single yellow orb of the older man, sending hatred and rage in his gaze. Taking notice of the young teen's negative attitude toward him, the unknown entity chuckled with glee, satisfied with the outcome of his mockery.

" _ **Ignoring that spiteful glare you are giving me, we are finally meeting eye to eye. Good evening, Robin…"**_

Robin had a look of disgust towards the smiling adult in front of him. He dug his hands into his pockets and leaned his back against the nearby bookshelf. A small frown formed on his face as he questioned the man's motives.

"What do you want from me this time, Mark?" He spoke with his voice full of venom, clearly agitated by the mere presence of the intruder in the room. In response to the unwanted hate from him, Mark dropped his grin and replaced it with an expressionless face, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

" _ **Hmm…? I have no ulterior motives this time little boy. I just want some… company. I am getting really lonely recently. You are sure a rude, un-filial young lad for not talking to your old man."**_

"You don't exist anymore, Mark. Get the hell out of my sight." Robin replied with considerable hatred in his voice, showing that the male adult's presence was unwanted. Mark sank into his seat with his distinct taunting grin back on his lips. He rested his head on the desk while his fingers from one of his hands drummed on the wooden surface. Strangely, there was nothing but the silence coming from the light tapping of his fingers.

" _ **Hahaha… But I once did exist, young man, and it was enough to impact your life. It is the thought that counts, am I right?"**_

Robin gritted his teeth in anger as memories of the past flooded his mind. This was not the time to remember such horrid and unpleasant visions of how he had become who he is today. A burning flame of hatred raged inside him, it was uncomfortable feeling that he was not used to. He decided to push it aside for the moment. He knows that Mark was just testing the limits of his patience.

"Get straight to the point, old man. I'll ask once again: What is it that you want from me?" The white-haired teen asked firmly but calmly. His eyes narrowed to focus his gaze onto the silver-haired man in front of him, sending the message to reveal his true purpose of harassing him.

" _ **Well… Since you asked so 'nicely', I will not beat around the bush."**_

The grin on his face disappeared in an instant, replaced by a scowl. The smooth, elegant movement of his fingers tapping on the table stopped immediately as well. His amber eye glowed brightly in the darkness, glaring daggers towards Robin.

" _ **Grima is getting impatient, little boy. When are you going to stop fooling around like a weak, worthless human?"**_

Just as soon as Mark finished his sentence, Robin felt another presence in the room. This time, it was an overwhelming and uncomfortable feeling for the young man. There was a sudden heavy weight on his shoulders, demanding its victim to keep up the pace, or else he would be crushed under its sheer might.

Robin knew… who the 2nd unexpected guest was for tonight. The principal office became much darker than before. Something extreme large was blocking the moonlight from entering into the enclosed space. Their surroundings descend into total darkness, devouring any source of light in that room.

Then, the humongous gloomy shape slithered and twisted around silently in the night. Tiny specks of light escaped and shined through the giant mysterious being for just a brief moment, before being swallowed by the endless void of darkness. Finally, the unknown creature reached to its final resting position as the almost inaudible sounds of its movement to adjust its large body stopped completely.

An eerie blood-red light was cast upon the back of Robin, something was behind him. Just beyond the thin, glass barriers, a gigantic radiating crimson eye glared into the soul of its target – Robin. A loud, blood-curling hiss was heard from the colossal beast.

The creature staring from outside the window was none other than _the ancient fell dragon_ , _**Grima**_.

" _ **When is our next meal? How long do we have to wait? When… shall you give into…DESPAIR?"**_

The haunting, masculine voice of the middle-aged man chanted under the cover of darkness. The total absence of light made it hard for the white-haired to locate where Mark was. All that Robin could hear… was that his voice was getting closer and closer towards his position.

Despite the nightmarish atmosphere in his personal bedroom, Robin stood motionless and stared straight into the face of the devil. He did not move a muscle. He did not speak a word. He wore a completely emotionless expression on his face.

" _ **Didn't I tell you before… the story of a child just like you and me? Do you want me to repeat that story once again for you? Do you truly want me to remind you of the harsh reality of path that we walking on?"**_

The once joking, casual tone of Mark left no trace of its existence. His voice was deep and menacing, giving Robin a stern warning. He was giving him a death threat. He wanted something fruitful out of this conversation. The white-haired teen could feel a powerful presence in front of him, indicating that the middle-aged man towered over him and was staring him down with his soul-piecing gaze.

However, Robin did not falter under his soul-crushing aura and stood his ground. He stood motionlessly and still did not speak a word. The young man glared directly into where he thinks the face of his foe was. His hazel eyes stared bravely into the darkness and beyond, challenging the wraith-like being that was Mark.

Annoyed that Robin was not responding to his taunts, the shadow-like entity continued his speech.

" _ **Once upon a time, there was a boy named Kaneki. He was a stupid, naïve little boy. He thought that everything was going in his way. He thought that his life had no faults."**_

… _ **.**_

" _ **Due to his stupidity, Kaneki was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. A monster lured her prey into a dark corner, where no one could find them. Kaneki was trapped. He had no way to escape. A skip, a hop, and a jump later… He found himself in the middle of an internal war."**_

…

" _ **He was human… yet deep inside him was a monster. He lived as human… he lived as a monster. He wants to be human, but the burden of a monster that is him prevents him from becoming one. Kaneki was truly a mess of a person...or rather, a living thing. Poor lad…"**_

…

" _ **The more time has passed, the more he realized the reality of his situation. The friends around him were suspicious of him. The ones he loved grew ever so distant. The people he once knew and fond of were dead. Was he unlucky? Was it fate? Was it destiny?"**_

…

" _ **It was none. Do you know why…?"**_

Mark grew silence as he waited for a reply. He wanted a reaction, any kind of reaction. He was desperate to gain a something from the boy he was tormenting. …But Robin did give want he wanted. Robin gave him what he hated.

…Nothing.

" _ **It was because he could not pick a side - 'Monster' or 'Human'. There is no in-between. Kaneki cannot pick both 'Monster' and 'Human'. The stupid boy may think he was choosing both… but in fact, he was forsaking both. He was nothing!"**_

…

The growing rage and frustration in his voice were clear as day. Robin was still standing emotionlessly and gazing into the darkness. The outcome was certainly unsatisfactory for the amount of effort Mark was putting in.

" _ **If Kaneki has to choose one, he has to forsake the other. If he chooses to be 'Human', he would be so weak and defenseless. If he chooses to be a 'Monster', he had to sacrifice all the humanity left in him.**_

…

" _ **In the end, do you know what did he choose, Robin? Hmm…?"**_

Silence…

" _ **Answer the question, Robin. Which side did he choose?"**_

...still silent, with a quick blink.

" _ **I am waiting, Robin. What was the option he choose?"**_

…Still silent, a smirk formed on his lips.

In a strange turn of events, Robin was the one who was breaking Mark's mind.

" _ **WHAT DID HE CHOOSE, YOU MORTAL FOOL!"**_

"' _ **HUMAN'…? 'MONSTER'…?"**_

" _ **WAS IT LEFT? WAS IT RIGHT?"**_

" _ **PICK A SIDE, ROBIN!"**_

Tired of waiting for an answer, Mark decided to settle the ordeal personally. A single pale golden orb glimmered in the void of darkness, increasing in intensity for every second that had passed. Then, the soft brushing of the removal of an accessory was heard and a radiating crimson orb came into view.

Reddish-black veins popped around the blood-red eyeball and a distinct shape formed on the iris of his left eye. The unholy Mark of Grima made its appearance in the eyes of its victim. It had the color of destruction and pure evil. The shadow dragon roared angrily from outside the principal's office, clearly agitated by Robin's attitude.

" _ **Why do you resist us, Robin? Why do you reject us? We made you who you are. WE ARE WHO YOU ARE. You are nothing without us…NOTHING!"**_

" _ **COME OVER TO OUR SIDE! FALL INTO DESPAIR! MAKE US WHOLE!"**_

The intense, spiteful glare from Mark stared deep into the soul of Robin. It used all its tricks in the book, trying to bring the young teen down and make him succumb into the realm of limitless power… to unleash the full potential of the power behind the Mark of Grima.

However, Robin's mental barriers were in-penetrable, unable to lay a finger onto his strong-willed and sturdy mind. The white haired teen raised his left hand, curled into a tight fist… and turned to land a devastating punch the giant eye of the serpent invading his space. The force behind his knuckles tore through the air effortlessly, destroying the glass window into a million pieces and landing it on the soft flesh of the gigantic crimson eyeball.

Grima howled in agony as it retracted from the opening and its body lost its hold on the concrete building. The gigantic shadow dragon falls into the abyss and faded into nothingness. The sky was clear once again. With the obstacle removed, the pure white light of the shining moon shone into the interior of principal's office.

Grima had disappeared from view by the hands of Robin, leaving a stunned adult staring at the young teen with his wide eyes and gaping mouth. The bright light revealed Mark's entire body – his true self.

He was just a mere shadow that was exposed, holding anxiously onto whatever inky blackness of the room that the light had not yet reached. The glowing amber eyes still remained, but it had already lost its liveliness a long time ago.

"Let _**ME**_ remind _**YOU**_ who I really am, Mark."

Robin raised his fist and faced the back of his hand towards the shadowy entity. It revealed the gruesome, ominous mark on the skin of his hand. The Mark of Grima shone shamelessly in the moonlight, challenging Mark's own faint symbol in his eye.

"I am not a vessel of Grima. I am not you. I am not your puppet or toy for you to control as you please. I am Robin."

The Mark of Grima on his hand slowly faded into his skin, showing his dominance over this sacred, evil power. Robin knows who he truly is. Robin knows the extent of this curse and blessing of the mark engraved into him. Robin knows the consequences of his actions.

It is because…

"I shall and will never accept the likes of you. I can surpass you and Grima anytime I wanted and needed to. The problem does not lie with me, the people who I killed, or the ones who try to harm those I am protecting. The cause of this messed up bullshit is…"

"This world, the place we call 'Home'."

"Therefore, I reject your 'reality' and substitute it with my own."

He had control.

Mark stood motionlessly and stayed deadly silent. He looked deep into the hazel eyes of Robin, observing him, analyzing him. His shadow form reformed back into the shape of a human, with his clothes and eyepatch back to where they originally were.

Out of nowhere, Mark laughed hollowly yet loudly, arching his back backward with his arms hang limply by his side. His voice stretched far beyond the office and surrounded the ears of Robin. It sounded… sad.

The middle-aged man stopped laughing and returned back to his original posture, with a familiar grin on his face. He spoke up, questioning Robin one more time.

" _ **Is this why… you… reject me? Is this why… you… refuse to acknowledge my existence? Even though**_ **I** _ **am the reason you are still alive? You are such an ungrateful son of a bitch. You are just like your father. …Too much like your father, in fact..."**_

Robin refused to reply and winced slightly at the mention of his father. However, he continued to hold his ground, staring at Mark with a spiteful glare.

" _ **Hahaha… What a stupid, stupid decision you have made, Robin. But… we'll see where this will end: The annihilation of my existence… or the end of YOUR life! We shall see each other soon… very soon. Bye bye, Robbie!"**_

Mark gave a playful wave, with an amused smile on his face. In a blink of an eye (literally), he was nowhere to be found. Robin knows where Mark went, and he knows he will be back soon.

Besides, he is just an illusion.

* * *

…

…

* * *

~Back in Marth's room~

Marth groaned in annoyance as he messed up his hair in frustration. The countless insults kept repeating in his mind. His head was filled with pain and agony, like a syringe injecting a deadly toxic deep into his brain.

 _Why… Why can't I fight back those words?_ He questioned himself.

Unfortunately, the answer was always the same. It is because… there was a possibility that _**they**_ could be right.

~Start Flashback~

…

…

As the group of friends was finalizing their plan to get back Tiki's precious pendant, someone… or rather someone came in out of nowhere and intervened.

"You people are so naïve. You think your little group of friends could stop an unbeatable force such as them? They will send all of you back to your little pretty cottage made of gold and cry for mommy!"

"They are unstoppable. Don't even bother trying to fight them. You are too weak."

Two teenage male delinquents appeared out of the shadows. One of them had pink hair in a seam hairstyle and wore a black mask that covered his eyes and the sides of his face. The other had blonde curly spiky hair and a long scar on the right side of his face.

Even though they look like they belong in an infamous gang, the duo shamelessly wore the white and blue uniform of Ylisse High.

"…? Who are you people?" Say'ri glared at the two thugs as she questioned them demandingly. She felt furious at the random insult they had thrown to her and her friends.

"…You are…?" As for Ike, he instantly recognized the two underclassmen. Marth also took notice of their identity and confirmed the suspicion of the bandana-headed blue-haired senior.

"Yeah, they are my sister's friends: Gerome and Brady," Marth spoke with a hint of hatred in his tone. "…more specifically they are her 'EX-friends'."

The pink haired student, Gerome huffed in annoyance while the blonde haired student, Brady held his ground and stared steely at the group of friends. After a moment of silently staring each other down, Marth broke the silence.

"What are you doing here? We don't have time for you pricks." The navy-haired teen asked impatiently as he folded his arms and glared at them harshly.

Ike observed Gerome and Brady carefully while they walked towards the four of them.

Say'ri and Nyna stepped back to allow the boys settle the matter themselves. The girls quietly watched from afar, anticipating for the worse. The atmosphere was intense, creating a large pressure upon everyone's shoulders.

Gerome began his rant and slowly revealed his motives. He had a thin smile of amusement of his lips as if he was watching a pathetic performance by a clown in a circus.

"As I was saying, you better think twice of even stepping into Plegia High. They are no need of weaklings like you." Gerome mocked senselessly as his grin grew wider.

"Yeah, what he said. I bet 10 bucks you people will be crippled within ten feet into that school." Brady agreed what his partner said while chuckling gleefully.

Marth raised his eyebrow curiously, before replying, "Are you sure a bunch of lawless delinquents is even capable of beating us? We have a squadron of highly trained students in the different variety of martial arts. Is it because you knew those brats are going to lose, so you came to discourage us? …or do you have an ulterior motive?"

Brady shook his head in denial and laughed heartily at Marth's boldness. With a scowl on his scarred face, the blonde raised his voice to prove his point. "You rich kids just like to underestimate those who are of a lower class than you, don't you? You'll regret those words once you step foot into that place. We are just here to laugh at you for your stupidity and naïve-ness. Hahaha...!"

Ike did everything he could to resist the burning anger in his heart. He truly wanted to punch the living hell out of him to satisfy himself and wipe that grin off their faces. However, there were still numerous by-passers around them. The blue-haired senior did not want to cause a commotion. Thus, the basketball captain attempted to argue back on Brady's 'illogical' logic.

"Lucina and others would be very disappointed if they heard those words from your mouth. Why did you even join them in the first place? What good qualities did you see in those criminals? These people are good for nothing! They are the weak ones! Preying on the defenseless and hurting those who are not them. Can't you see that they are the one who is wrong?" Ike yelled angrily, holding back his fist from reacting unfavorably.

At first, both of them said nothing. They were speechless. Were they feeling guilty…? Did they realize something important…?

 **No**

On the contrary, Gerome and Brady were waiting for this moment. The delinquents already had the perfect response. All they need now was to think on how to execute it.

Unknowingly, the navy-haired senior took the silence as a victory to the rant as spoke with a triumph smug on his face, "I couldn't believe that you have brought yourselves down to a despicable level of idiocy. You don't deserve to wear that uniform. As long as you are on their side, the both of you are nothing but a coward. Give it up."

The pink-haired masked delinquent gritted his teeth in rage while the spiky blonde thug clenched his fist into a tight ball. Both of them were sick and tired of people looking down on them. It was time… to prove them wrong.

Out of the sudden, Gerome threw a punch at Marth's face, wiping the cocky grin off his pretty face. By the time the navy-haired student noticed the incoming flying fist, it was already too late. The impact caused the receiver to stumble and fall backward onto the ground.

Say'ri, Nyna and Ike were stunned. They expected a trained martial artist like Marth would be able to dodge it. However, the supersonic punch completely threw him off guard.

Brady laughed heartily as the male teenager who was insulting them got what he deserved. He was certainly enjoying their reaction being speechless. Gerome took a deep breath and wore a victory grin on his lips. He too enjoyed the feeling of making those who dare to defy him suffer in misery.

Marth's nose started to pour out blood from his nostrils and a red imprint of a knuckle was on the front of his facial features. Gerome then dropped his taunting smile into a frown, before yelling angrily at the fallen senior.

"Do you see it now? How much stronger I am now than I was before? Lucina and the others will never be able to provide me with this kind of strength when I was mindlessly following your stupid rules of the school. The people of Plegia High understood our weakness. They understand _**us**_. We can now create our path to success, without the naïve mind-set that this school was trying to drill into our heads."

Brady took a step forward and proceeded to further prove his partner's point. He pointed an accusing finger at the group in front of him and shouted, "Yeah, I'm sick and tired of listening to all of your bullshit! People look down on us because they think they are smarter than us. Ha, guess what? WE are ones who are stronger than you this time! That reason is we saw the world is no full of rainbows and magic like this stupid school always try to show."

Marth took out a napkin to wipe the blood coming out his nose and slowly regained his footing with the help of Ike. The group of Ylissian students had the urge to argue that what they had claimed what not true. However, true to the underclassman's words, they knew little to nothing about the harsh reality outside the boundaries of their school.

Say'ri attempted to fight back, raising her voice at the duo and said, "Ai, it's true we have yet to understand fully what's beyond this school. However, Tiki is a dear friend of ours. We would not just stand by and do nothing about it against you thieves."

"Hmm…? Thieves…?" Brady tilted his head slightly questioningly as he heard the claim from the long black-haired female student. "If anything, we are doing Tiki a favor."

"A favour…?!" Nyna was dumbstruck by the choice of words from the spiky blonde. "You thug just stole a precious item that was given from her mother. How is it 'favor' from you heartless people?!"

It was then Gerome realized what was going on. He had a surprised look on his masked face. "Oh…? I am quite amazed you haven't realized it yet, haven't you? …The true form of Tiki, who she really is… Ha. I almost pity you guys."

"Huh?!" They all cried in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

"Oh…! I get it now. You guys are really airheaded for being the top students in the world. It will be simply wonderful to see your reaction when you finally realized what is truly going on. …And we have the seats in the front row to enjoy the show, haha!" Brady mocked the confused students as he grinned amusingly at their cluelessness.

Marth had enough of their mockery. After regaining his composure, he rushed towards Brady and get a tight hold of his collar. Pulling dangerous close towards him, Marth screamed in anger at his face.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh once my friends and I put you thugs six feet under the dirt. We . Are . Going. And. You . Can't. Stop. Us!"

The blonde haired delinquent forcefully pushed the hot-tempered student away from him, before giving him the 'finger' and walking away in the shadow of the coming night. Gerome shook his head in disbelief at their stubborn attitude while disappearing into the night.

Now, their original goal of bringing back Tiki's pendant just got a hell of more complicated.

…

…

~End Flashback~

A million questions were swimming in his mind, urging to be answered. Unfortunately, Marth was left even more confused as he replayed those words said by Gerome and Brady over and over again. Was Tiki hiding something important from him? What are the secrets that lie beyond the walls of his school and the gates of Plegia High?

However, it was too late to call off the invasion. They made a promise to get back Tiki's pendant and punish them for all the crimes the delinquents of the infamous school had done all these years. Bullying, stealing and not obeying the laws could not be left unpunished. If the adults dared not to take action, it is up to them to do what they believe is right.

* * *

…

 _ **Hahaha…! We'll see who truly gets the last laugh, little boy!**_

…

* * *

…

…

A new day has begun. The yellow shining sun filled the sky with bright colors of warm red and orange. The endless blue void was littered by countless white, fluffy clouds. The wonderful, awe-inspiring sight stretched all the way to the horizon. As the comforting rays of sunlight shine through the clear, transparent window pane of a particular, it disturbed the peaceful of two beautiful young ladies.

Aoi and Hisako lay motionless on the beds in the unknown room. Both of them winced at the sudden brightness and winked several times before their eyes adjusted to the new brightness. It was then the two female gang leaders realized they were in the infirmary room of the school.

"W-What the…?" Aoi tried to move but immediately stopped halfway as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She found herself wearing nothing but a pure white hospital gown. She could feel bandages wrapped around her waist, arms and around her abdomen. The long-blacked haired female leader could not believe that she was this badly injured.

"I guess… this means we lost…" Hisako muttered sorrowfully as she lay helpless on the mattress. She too was in a similar state like Aoi. The only difference was that her emotions were now at rock bottom, feeling ashamed that she had lost her pride.

Aoi looked over to Hisako who was beside her. She could sympathize the red-haired female's pain and self-shaming. However, instead of feeling down like she should be, the leader of the 'Red Tails' knew it was her fault for not being strong enough and taking the risk. Both of them knew it was a high risk and high reward situation.

Robin was unlike any opponent they had faced before. It was almost fighting against a supernatural being. Before they realized it, the girls were no match for the top man of Plegia High.

As the two injured girls lay on their bed miserably, the door to the medical room slides open. A pair of two interesting looking students wearing a pure white coat entered the room and walked towards the patients. Both of them had long golden hair and a feminine looking face. However, their body structure tells a different story as it looks distinctly masculine – broad shoulders, muscular arms, and wide flat chest.

One of them spoke to the girls in a soft and caring voice, "I suppose you ladies feeling fine today? Our boss has certainly made our jobs in treating your injuries much too difficult."

"Yes, yes. I agree wholeheartedly. They had a temporary paralysis from the waist down, fractured bones in questionable areas and broken hearts. The boss was definitely cruel and strict with the both of you."

The other yellowed haired 'nurse' added in, speaking with a deeper and mature voice.

Aoi and Hisako had their eyes widened in bewilderment. Questions were raised as to how these girls (…or boys?) got hold of the supposedly secretive meeting between them and Robin. If they had known of it, does their entire clan know it?

 _Holy shit…! My reputation will be lost forever if my followers realized I took such a risky opportunity and lose it!_ Hisako thought in terror, wishing she could get out of her vegetable-like state and run away.

 _Oh gods… I can't face anyone like this if they know what's going on!_ Aoi had her entire face turned red in embarrassment as she avoided eye contact with people who was talking to her.

Seeing their exaggerated reactions, the caretakers chuckled in amusement. After a moment, one of them realized they were being quite disrespectful.

"Oh pardon our little rambling, girls. We didn't mean to offend you. Not to worry, the answer is no. Your gang still has not heard of the saddening news… yet. Rest assured that no one else except us, your contractors and the boss know of this."

Upon hearing the great news, the female leaders of their respective gang were visibly relieved. They were spared from the chaos for just a few more moments. Now, the both of them could focus on recovering. Knowing that the 'danger' has passed, the red-haired female delinquent decided to start asking for information.

"Thank you for treating us, I guess… What are your names? Are you twins?"

Hisako asked the two golden-haired strangers.

The one with the deeper voice spoke up and answered her question.

"Yes, we are twins. …Twin _brothers_ , just to clarify your doubts… My name is Libra. My younger brother here, who is born a few minutes later than me, is Lucius. We are the so-called 'Nurses' of this school. We treat wounds, fractures, diseases and anytime you can name of. They are usually more of us attending this room, but the missing members are currently on leave. I am pleased to be at your service."

"Do you always look like this?" Aoi asked the brothers. "Aren't you bothered that you are mistaken for girls?"

"Well, it can't be helped. We were raised in a family that rather fond of having long hair and remarkable fashion sense. Although it can be annoying to clarify that we are not females for the… thousandth time, my brother and I have encountered much worse things happening to us." Lucius, the soft-spoken male explained.

"…Much, much worse…" Libra empathized with a frown on his beautiful face.

Pushing the weird thoughts out of their head, Aoi and Hisako looked at each for a brief moment as if to send a hidden message. The outsiders had heard numerous rumors about this notorious school. It seems that they wanted to ask to see whether it is true.

"Do you mind if… we ask a bunch of questions about this school?" The female leader of the 'Red Tails' asked with slight hesitation and curiousness.

The blond-haired brothers looked at each other for a moment, as if seeking for approval. Seeing that both of them had the same idea, Libra shrugged casually and replied, "Sure, why not? You are basically one of us at this point."

Upon hearing the agreement to share details, the girls tried to move their body to a comfortable position on the bed before preparing a stream of questions in her head.

"I have heard that this school has escaped arrest from the police on multiple occasions. How could pull that off while breaking the law?"

"Well… Let's just say we have our methods of exploiting it," Lucius smiles mischievously while looking into the eyes of the long black haired delinquent. "There are a lot of examples I could give you, but I won't bore you with the specific details. The one thing I could tell you is… we have eyes everywhere."

Ignoring the creepy vibe that Lucius was giving, the female leader of the 'The Flamingos' continued to clear the air about the countless rumors about Plegia High.

"Is it true that there is little to no food for the students in this school, and they had to scavenge to survive?"

"Hahaha… this is interesting. I wonder where you heard that from." Libra chuckled softly. The fabulous looking male teenager shook his head in disagreement and said with a stern voice. "False."

"Contrary to popular belief, we are not _that_ unhygienic," Lucius explained with a shrug and an amused grin on his face. "We just don't show it often enough to make an impression."

"Then…?" Aoi left the sentence hanging in hopes of the blonde-haired nurses to fill in the gap.

"Most of the time a food truck, funded by the president and the principal, will roll into our school to serve us food for us to eat. What happens to the wrappers, styrofoam boxes and rubbish, however, is thrown and left on the ground. Don't you think that is where that rumor came from, Libra?"

Lucius looked over to his brother to listen to his opinion on the matter.

"Hmm… Aside from the fact that most of the students here are terrible cooks in the canteen's kitchen, it is safe to say that is where that rumor came from." Libra stated jokingly as he replied his brother's question.

Aoi and Hisako took a moment to ponder on their last question about the school of the day. The constant aching in their backs was screaming for a proper recovery of peaceful resting. Fortunately, both of the female thugs had the same question in mind. The leaders of their respective gangs almost asked the same question at the same time.

"Are there people in this school who _**kills**_ outsiders?"

In an instant, a dreadful sound of silence fills the air. Libra and Lucius had their mouths shut for a full minute. It was as if they knew it was bound to reach this point.

It was then Libra had a thin sad smile on his face. Lucius bowed slightly and muttered that the girls have a good rest. He decided to let his brother do the explaining and left the room quietly.

The older blonde haired male closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, reminiscing the times of the past.

There came a single, solid answer.

"So what if we did…? It's not like we had a choice, to begin with."

* * *

…

...

* * *

In the classroom of 4-A, four people, including Morgan, were having a meeting about the inevitable brawl ahead. However, it seemed that only two people were truly present in that room. Robin and Morgan were sharing an earpiece to listen to an awesome rock music from an MP4. The music was so loud that they could not hear any noise from outside their little bubble of enjoyment.

"Ah! Au…! Daboo!"

"You like this one too, Morgan? You certainly have good taste in music."

Gaius shook his head in annoyance, knowing it would be useless to begin their discussion without the main man present in mind and soul. Henry was still his ever bubbly, cheerful self, happily observing the father and daughter pair from afar.

"I told you not to give him that so soon, Crazy Pants! Look at what you have done!"

"Oh, come on. Weren't you like this too when we gave you candy, Candyman?"

"That was when we are kids! We are dealing with an important business now! Can't you see I am serious?"

"Nyhahaha! I see how it is! Oh, hi 'serious'…"

"Don't you dare-!"

Robin spoke aloud. "I'm Dad."

An eerie silence filled the room as the two delinquent stared at their boss in surprise. The hooded teen had a thin smile on his lips, remembering the joke all too well. Morgan, despite not knowing what was going on, laughed cheerfully as she saw the hint of a smile on his father's face.

"Ahem… Pardon me. I said that by reflex." Robin said awkwardly, avoiding the eye contact of his childhood friends.

Gaius chuckled merrily, while Henry has his grin widened considerably.

"Let us get back to our meeting, shall we?" Robin stated flatly, returning to his usual stoic self. Turning off the music player, he then kept the electronic device and the earpiece aside before placing his daughter in her favorite place – on top of his head.

Gaius nodded in agreement as he cleared his throat and began the topic of the day. "Gerome and Brady have reported that our target will visit our school in the afternoon. Our spies have estimated that it will be a total of 20 students that shall be present to receive the pendant."

Under the cover of his hood, Robin raised his eyebrow questioningly upon hearing the information. He seems mildly surprised by the boldness of incoming foes.

"Only 20? How boring…" The leader sighed in disappointment, wondering what goes in the mind of his target for the day. He then switched his attention to Henry, seeing that it was his turn to speak. The white-haired insane teenager had a mischievous smile on his lips as he began.

"The 'Raging Rainbows' will be our bait today. They will hold a fake version of the pendant, while we give you the real one. Once we lure them into a bad position, you can do whatever you want with them, big guy!"

"I gotta agree with Crazy Pants here. It is the most effective and least time-consuming method I could think of. You can punish people without kill somebody, Bubbles." Gaius chipped in, adding in his thoughts on the battle plan.

"DaDa? Au…?" Morgan gurgled confusingly, looking around like a lost puppy. Out of curiosity, she reached down and poked the nose of her father to get his attention. However, Robin did not respond fruitfully as he adjusted his daughter safely back onto his head and said, "Not now, Morgan. Daddy needs to settle something important."

"Ah… Ma?" The female toddler asked again, tapping his head with her tiny fingers several times.

"Yes, yes. We are searching for a mother for you. Don't worry. You'll see her in a moment." Robin replied reassuringly, reaching up to pat her head.

"Ah! Daboo!" Morgan cheered happily upon hearing the news.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door of the classroom. It was sounded polite and disciplined, something that no delinquent in the school could produce. (Well… it is just that they often just budge in without notifying the resident anyways.)

Gaius had a look of annoyance on his face as he approached the door. He thought that he made adamantly clear to his group that the three of them were having a private meeting. The oranged-haired thug wanted to scold whoever was interrupting their important gathering.

"Okay, who is this son of a bitch that-!"

Unfortunately, just as he opened the door, a mysterious figure quickly walked into the classroom, ignoring Gaius completely. It approached Robin and bowed respectfully, before speaking his reason for the interruption.

"Master, I received a call from the blacksmith that your 3 out of 4 of the equipment you order is ready to be retrieved." A firm yet gentle voice came out of the unknown visitor.

"Is that so…? Send him the message that I will be coming to get them in a moment. Get me a new jacket from my room and meet me outside the school gate." Robin replied to the figure in front of him, ignoring the fact that he came in at the worst possible time. It seems he was very familiar with this young man.

"Yes, Master. I shall do the according immediately. Shall I bring an umbrella just in case? The weather forecast says it's going to rain in the afternoon." The mysterious man asked and waited for his next orders.

"No… You know there's no need for that. Besides, Morgan enjoys the feeling of the rain." Robin said as he started to walk towards the exit, dismissing the awestruck faces of Gaius and Henry. Morgan danced around in joy on her father's head as she guessed that they were going outside again.

Gaius finally broke away his surprise demeanor and yelled in panic at the fleeing figures. "Hold on a moment, Bubbles! What about the-?"

"Just send a spy to pass it to me. I will be there when you need me." Robin's fainting voice cut him off and left him in a blank state. Soon, both of them disappeared out of their line of sight. Henry rubbed his chin in deep thought as if to think of a new idea. It was then his trademark joking grin appeared on his face.

"I guess you could say that he-!"

"NOT NOW HENRY!"

* * *

...

...

* * *

The ominous dark gray clouds covered the entire sky, unleashing droplets of icy cold water on the ground below. The light drizzle showered on the three people walking nonchalantly on the pavement. A chilling breeze constantly blew soothingly at the trio, making their clothes flapped in the light wind.

"La La La, Ah~! Au, Ta La La~!" Morgan sang joyfully on Robin's head while enjoying the cool feeling of the rain falling on her body. Robin took a mental note to turn after walking pass several blocks as he silently listened to the little baby's song. The third person next to the hooded teen had a small umbrella over his head, watching his surroundings cautiously as if to spot a potential threat.

The servant had a silverish gray hair with a ponytail. He wore a black and white butler suit and metal gloves with sharp claws. With a tender looking gaze and a calm demeanor, it seemed that he was a respectful and loyal butler. He stuck to his master's side and looked suspiciously at any passer-by that walked past them.

After making a few turns and a long walk down a strange narrow pathway, the servant noticed something odd. He paused for a moment and questioned Robin.

"Master, are you sure we are going in the right direction?" The butler asked worriedly while looking puzzled. "I was sure that the blacksmith's shop was the opposite direction from the one we took several blocks back."

Robin stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to face the silver haired man. A disapproving gaze could felt from under his cowl. The head president then sighed in slight annoyance, before stating, "Who says I was visiting the old man immediately? There's no rush in these kinds of things, Jakob. Come on, we are… meeting an old friend first."

Jakob stood speechless as he watched Robin's back moved away from him. He gritted his teeth and then muttered a few words as if to scold himself for his stupidity. The silver haired young servant then quickly joined his overlord to walk with him on the unfamiliar route to an unknown destination.

…

…

The three of them found themselves in a wide open area under a concrete bridge. There were signs of the age of the location: the overgrowth grass, litters of dead leaves, vines and plants growing on the pillars and walls. It was horrifyingly quiet with a heavy and spine-chilling atmosphere.

Robin led Jakob and Morgan to one end of the eerie location, where it lies a mystical, ancient-looking sheathed katana planted into the soft soil. The hard, concrete walls behind it had multiple scratches, long cuts and fractures on it. It also had a splash of dried blood stains on the pillars surrounding the sword.

"Where is this 'old friend' you were talking about, Master?" Jakob questioned as he observed his surroundings. Morgan gazed around sparkles in her eyes, admiring the strangely beautiful environment. It seemed it was her first time visiting this place.

"I never said that he was alive, Jakob," Robin stated in a calm manner, staring deeply at the katana in front of him. "Can you hold Morgan for a moment?"

Handing over his daughter to the trusted servant, the hooded teen took a moment to close his eyes, listen to the sounds of the howling wind and feel the chilling cold in his body in silence. Having an inkling of his master may do, Jakob brought Morgan to a safe corner, far away from any potential harm to the baby.

True to the servant's foresight, Robin grabbed the buried katana in the grassy soil and unsheathed the mysterious blade. As he slides out the weapon out of its sheath, the wielder slowly reveals the shining blade. Like any other katana, it is long and thin – perfect for slicing and dicing. However, the similarities end there.

The unusual weapon is a double-edged sword and appears to be mechanical in nature: made up of multiple distinct parts and layers that were waiting to be triggered. When Robin fully unsheathes the katana, he took a deep breath and positioned his body into a battle stance. His legs slightly bent forward with his master leg in the front, the katana was brought up to his side of his face and his arms pulled back to prepare to strike.

The gentle wind suddenly grew wilder and stronger, causing the dead leaves and overgrown vegetation to rustle and shake. The atmosphere grew intense and heavy, anxiously waiting for Robin to make his move.

Out of the sudden, Robin contracted his muscles to swing his katana in lightning speeds. He struck the air above ground using the tip of the blade, causing the mechanism inside to trigger, extending the mechanized weapon to become even longer than before. The sudden current of air forced the dead leaves to be lifted in the air and dance around the hooded young man.

It was then he made his next move. A series of horizontal, vertical and circular swings at blistering speeds controlled the flow of the wind surrounding Robin. The paper weight vegetation followed the movement of the katana obediently, like a slave obeying his overlord. In an amazing turn of events, Robin made the whirlwind flowing around him into an invisible razor sharp sword. The wind created fresh cuts, cracks, and scratches on the pillars, walls, and solid ground. It overlapped the old scars on the structure and painted a new one.

However, it did not end there. It was only the beginning. With a quick flick of his wrist, the abnormal katana produced two hooks on the left side of the blade and one hook on the right, facing in the direction of the tip. The gale surrounding Robin grew more violent and destructive.

Sparks of multi-colored light appeared from the sharpened ends of the katana as Robin tore through the air effortlessly. The dead leaves were soon ignited and thrived despite the moist environment. Now, numerous embers were twirling and flickering along the current controlled by the sword wielder.

Noticing his current situation, Robin slowly approached a large, blood-stained disfigured wall. Finding an empty, undamaged spot on the gigantic wall, the wielder of the mystical weapon began to crave words on its surface.

It was child's play for the flaming, piercing wind to slice and graze on the surface of the concrete wall. The inferno melted the concrete and soften the tough material, while the high-speed current cut it up like a hot knife cutting through butter.

With another flick of a wrist, Robin produced the fourth hook on the katana. He then started to use the actual physical weapon itself to bury its edge into the wall. It never once made a jagged and uneven line on the solid surface, showing its unbelievable sharpness.

The embers and wind now spin around the outline of the katana, turning it into a chainsaw, ripping through the air and earth easily. Robin paused and stepped back, only to flick his wrist yet another time to produce the fifth hook on the edge of the katana.

The wielder proceeded to swing his sword in a circle and twirl it around in his hands. A spherical dome of nothing but vacuum was created. The flames were now dispersed and died out due to lack of oxygen to sustain it. Once there no sign of any fire, Robin flick his wrist one last time to produce the sixth hook on the sword.

Robin made a powerful horizontal slash across the air in front of him, sending a tunnel of vacuum traveling swiftly towards its target. The wave of vacuum crashed and made a devastating impact on the wall, shaking off any rubble that was stuck on it.

The head president finally seized any further action regarding the blade he was holding, returning it back to original state and unsheathed it. The final product was a simple sentence on the blood-stained wall.

 **Don't fear death, fear the un-lived life.**

Robin planted the katana back to where it used to be. A hint of sadness was shown on the thin frown on his lips. His eyes may portray a similar reaction if not for the hood that was covering them. Morgan, not understanding the purpose of the swordplay, clapped happily at what seemed to her as a spectacular performance.

Jakob, on the other hand, understood the meaning behind the entire ordeal. It was a tribute to the previous owner of the katana. He recognized some of the moves used by a well-trained samurai and wondered about the unfamiliar ones. Were they from Robin or from the ex-owner?

It was then the silver-haired butler realized one single thing. Although it was just a speculation, there was more than evidence to back it up. Hesitant to confirm his suspicions at first, Jakob finally decided to take the plunge due to his nagging curiosity. He hoped he would not get punished for overstepping his boundaries.

"Master, pardon if I intrude too far into your personal matters. May I ask a question?"

Robin did not turn to face his servant as he was focusing all his attention on the katana buried in the soil. He replied with a soft, gentle tone.

"Yes, you can."

Jakob took a moment to gather his courage before quickly spilling out his insecurities. He bowed deeply in apology just in case if he offended his overlord.

"Erm… I… Did you…?"

Despite his greatest efforts, the butler could not bring himself to finish the question. He was too fearful being on the wrong end of Robin's wraith. Jakob left the sentence hanging by a thread.

Robin, however, did not seem to mind. Even only hearing the first two words of his question, he knew what he was about to ask. Robin listened to the rain growing heavier and heavier, and feel the cold breeze on his skin. Memories of the past came into his mind.

It was full of spouting reluctance, confusion, and madness. It was also filled with blood, sweat, and tears. A ruthless brawl between two highly-skilled swordsmen, dueling to the death. Only one of them shall live to tell the tale.

The other… … …

Robin replied with a flat, emotionless voice.

Unfortunately, his voice was silenced by the howling wind. His mouth could only be seen moving, spilling the answer out from it.

Only Jakob was the one who heard it loud and clear.

* * *

…

 _ **So much power wasted on such insolent human like him.**_

 _ **But I do have to admit, he is a… honorable warrior.**_

…

* * *

The light shower of cold rain darkened the gravel and soil on the ground of Plegia High. A small group of brave souls marched beyond the unlocked gate and into the school's open field. All of them wore a paper thin raincoats over their school uniforms, along with the weapons they brought for the upcoming fight ahead. The three leading members of the group of Ylisse High students tightened their grip onto their respective weapons. It was too late to turn back now.

There was a massive gathering of thugs watching their every move. It consisted of the 'Raging Rainbows', 'Red Tails', 'The Flamingos' and many more infamous gangs. Gaius and Henry gritted their teeth in slight annoyance, knowing that their boss would not be here on schedule as they intended.

Some of the members who were not informed of the master plan tilted their head in confusion. Pointing at the intruders accusingly, one of them from 'MK 5' shouted angrily at them.

"Where in the hell did you punks come from? Go play somewhere else, kids!"

Ike stepped up from his group and stated calmly, "We are here to get our friend's belongings that you thieves had stolen. Where are the members of the 'Raging Rainbow'?"

Shiro, the leader of the gang that the blue-haired bandana student called out, was combing his horrifyingly colorful hair. Hearing the name of his gang, the thug halted his actions and turned his attention on Ike. The soft sounds of chains rang in the air as Shiro took out a particular object from his pocket.

He dangled it by holding it in the air and shook it playfully. Shiro questioned Ike in a mocking tone.

"Oh, you mean this little trinket? That must be a misunderstanding. Your little girl 'gave' it to us. How nice of her, am I right boys?"

His followers chuckled in response, watching the faces of the students from Ylisse High turning extremely red in anger. Marth did everything in his power to hold back his burning inferno inside him. Say'ri, however, was not so successful.

"You…!" Her hand was resting on the hilt of her katana, ready to pounce on them at any second. "You bastards! I will make sure to wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Her rage only made the bullies laugh even harder at the poor attempt to offend them. The group of delinquents chipped in their comments at her choice of words.

"That's the best insult you have? My grandmother can make a better one than you."

"Oh really? How nice of you to clean our faces, little housewife. Do you provide other kinds of 'services', I wonder?"

"Don't just stand there then, come at us if you dare!"

Shiro let the pendant chimed one last time before shoving it back into his pocket. Smiling devilishly as if he was having the most fun in his life, he taunted the angry group of schoolgirls and schoolboys.

"You heard what the last guy said. If you really want it back that badly for your weak, pathetic friend…"

"Come and get it."

…

…

"Hello there, little girl" A mysterious masculine voice was heard.

Tiki had trouble waking up from her slumber. Her eyelids were heavy and her body refused to respond. Her mind and soul felt so… light as a feather. The green haired female took a moment to finally open her eyes but found herself completely horrified by her surroundings.

The world was a spaceless, endless white void. She could not feel the ground beneath her, yet her body acted like there was something solid below her. Tiki was not where she was supposed to be. She remembered that she was praying to the statue of Naga in her shrine. How did she end up here?

"Hey, don't ignore me. I am here too, you know." The voice called out to her once again, seeking for her attention. Tiki turned behind her, only to meet a face with an eyepatch that was dangerously close to hers. She screamed in horror and backed away from the stranger.

The unfamiliar face chuckled amusingly before bowing in respect. Then, a sinister grin appeared on his lips. The mysterious man sat down on an invisible chair and folded his arms.

 _ **"Let me introduce myself. My name is Mark."**_

" _ **Welcome… to my world, Tiki."**_

…

…

A/N: How's it? Let me know in the reviews and stay tuned! I will pump out more chapters as fast as I can! Wait for me T.T


	4. Chapter 4: The Target

A/N: Warning: Torture and Violence ahead. If you are uncomfortable reading such topics, please look away.

I'm sorry for my lack of inactivity. I have been on FE amino (a fire emblem community) for the past few months, posting custom and alternate support conversations.

If you are on FE amino, I am known as DefogYap The Grandmaster over there. Do follow me there if you haven't.

Without further ado, enjoy…

* * *

~Chapter 4: The Target~

…

…

…

Within the school of Plegia High, two groups of young teenagers were engaging in a violent battle with each other. One is a small group of 20 Ylisse High students with non-deadly training weapons, while the other is a massive gang of a hundred delinquents with questionable tools to aid in their fight against the intruders.

The gang of thugs was poorly equipped, as they wield baseball bats, cricket bats, metal pipes, and their bare fists. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the well-trained students in their respective fields of martial arts were holding up well. Some of them from the boxing club punched a good number of the opposition into unconsciousness, people from the kendo club knocked them down and stunned them.

The trio – Marth, Ike, and Say'ri fought towards the leader of 'Raging Rainbow' in order to attempt to receive back their friend's pendant. However, the massive number of enemies blocking their path were slowing their progress. They needed clear them out in one clean swoop to get to him quickly. It was at this moment that Ike had an idea.

"Marth!" Ike shouted at his blue haired friend urgently as he knocked a member from 'Mk 5' down with his fist, "I will boost you up and move you to an open area. Say'ri! Go clear that group of trash so that Marth will have a safe landing."

"Got it!" Marth and Say'ri replied in unison, agreeing with the navy bandana-haired student.

In a swift turn of events, the basketball captain, who is secretly a master in the art of Judo, rushed in and tackled several thugs from the 'Raging Rainbow' at once. At the same time, the long black-haired female student ran past him and towards a small group of five from the 'Death Parade'. A mystical light green aura surrounded her entire body. It slowly builds up and the shade of green grew darker and darker.

Once she was within range to strike her opponents, Say'ri drew her wooden katana from her belt and shouted the words in her mind.

 _The art of the deadly swordmaster, first style, Astra!_

Say'ri swing her sword five times on one swift movement, attacking their head, arms and legs to stun them and cause them to be immobile. Pushing the motionless bodies aside, Say'ri give Ike the 'good to go' and rushed to help her other friends.

Noticing the quick work of his female friend, Ike beckoned Marth to run straight towards him at full speed. Without hesitation, the blue-haired senior sprinted at the speed of light towards his friend. Using the huge momentum Marth was building up, Ike took this chance to use his stronger right hand and grabbed the base of Marth's foot before throwing him at in the air.

The captain of the kendo club sailed past large chunks of terrain and groups of thugs. He safely landed on the ground which was in front of Shiro, the leader of the 'Raging Rainbows'. The superhuman stun surprised the gang leader, not knowing the intruders were capable of such a feat. Knowing that he was now cornered, Shiro turned to run away while he had the chance.

"Come back here, you coward! I'm not letting you escape until you give back that pendant!" Marth shouted angrily at the fleeing figure. He then chased after the thief with his weapon in hand. Soon, both of them disappeared as they ran further into the infamous school.

…

…

Aoi and Hisako stood watching with a spiteful glare on their faces. The female gang leaders felt annoyed as they were ordered by 'The Grimleal' to not assist in the massive brawl between two groups from different schools. The reason they were given from their contractor, Henry, that 'they don't need their help yet'. It was frustrating to see the delinquents getting beaten despite their number advantage.

It was then both of them realized something strange. A small group of 5 delinquents was dragging some sort of huge and heavy equipment into the site of the brawl. Once they were at a safe distance from the battlefield, the members of the group began to set up what seems to be a mini music concert, filled with large speakers, a drum set, electric guitars, an electronic piano and a microphone stand.

The female member of the small band adjusted the mike and called out to the gangs with her sweet, soothing voice.

"Hello, cuties. It looks like you guys are quite busy fending off those rich kids. Do you want to hear some… inspiration?"

The male guitarists behind her warmed up their musical instrument by testing the loudness and sound of the guitar. A loud metal 'thwag' could be heard from the giant speakers.

A female drummer tested her equipment by playing a few catchy beats. Lastly, another female pianist warmed up by playing a few keys on her keyboard. Upon hearing the invitation, some of them paused mid-fight to give the 'thumbs up', while others who are unconscious began to stir awake.

The rest of them greeted the female singer enthusiastically."Azura-Chan~!

"Alright~! Come on, ladies and gentleman! Show them what we are made of!"

The 'Azura' in question has electric blue hair, wore black jeans and the signature black and white school blouse for girls in Plegia High. She waved at the crowd in front of her happily and had a cute smile on her face.

The rest of the band members began to play a heated, rock hard metal music. The guitarist and drummers played their respective musical electronic instruments, with their heart and soul. Azura prepared by coughing lightly away from the microphone and did a quick tune check of her singing voice.

Once she heard the correct beat in the stream of music played by the drums, guitars, and the piano, the light blue haired singer began to single the first few verse.

*Music: Bios – Guilty Crown (Sawano Hiroyuki feat Mika Kobayashi)*

 _Die Ruinenstadt ist immer noch schon_

 _Ich warte lange Zeit auf deine Ruckkehr_

 _In der Hand ein Vergissmeinnicht_

Her voice instantly captivated the students of Plegia High, making them hold their ground stronger against the baneful strikes from the students of Ylisse High. Unlike before, they thugs resisted their attacks that would normally cripple them. The change in fighting spirit was like night and day.

Azura's voice then becomes softer and hushed as if she was whispering to the ears of her audience.

 _Sand Wirbelt die in hohe_

 _Schwarzer Wind und roter Stern_

 _Verbblasste Bluttein legen sich auf die Erude_

 _Asche Wirbelt die in hohe_

 _Verwelkte Blutenblatter werden wieder zur Erde_

 _Bios_

The song had reached its climax. Azura sang the next few lines with her enchanting voice as the music increased in loudness and complexity. The world shook with the sound of her beautiful voice.

 _Regentropfen sind mein Tranen_

 _Wind ist mein Atem und mein Erzahlung_

 _Zweige und Blatter sind meine Hande_

 _Denn mein Korper ist in Wurzeln gehullt_

 _Wenn die Jahrezeit Tauens koomit, Werde ich wach und singe ein Lied_

 _Das Vergissmeinncht, das du mir gegeben hast, ist hier_

Like a miracle, the tides of battle had turned. The different gangs set aside their differences for this fight and work together as one army to push back the intruders. The massive number of delinquents were beginning to be overwhelmed the tiny squad of well-trained young martial artists, despite their years of training.

Aoi and Hisako were shocked by the sudden turns of tables. It seems they underestimated them greatly. It was then the female gang leaders understood what Henry was talking about. The words of the crazy male teen replayed in the girl's minds.

"It may not seem like it, but… we have been fighting for our entire lives. We have our own ways to win something that we want."

…

 **What we want is… acceptance.**

…

Marth chased the thief through the flirty fields of Plegia High. Shiro made use of the environment around him to slow down the blue-haired student's pace, toppling down rusty, misplaced barricades and throwing whatever object he could find on the ground.

Unfortunately for the gang leader, Marth is a very athletic and agile young man. He was able to dodge the projectiles and hop over any obstacle in his way. Marth increased his speed by widening his steps and pushing his body near the limit, effectively closing the gap between him and his target.

Once the navy-haired senior caught up with the multicolored haired delinquent, he pounced on Shiro and grabbed him by the hair. Forcing to stop due to the sharp pain in his scalp, Shiro screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. The chaser pinned the chased with his foot and locked his arms behind his back.

"Damn you asshole! How dare you ruin my awesome hair! You'll pay for this!" Shiro cried in frustration as he tried to struggle to free out of Marth's grasp.

"I think that hair looks fitting for a scrum like you. But enough talk, where is my friend's pendant?" Marth demanded fiercely. He then threatened to pull a clump of the ridiculous hair on Shiro by digging his nails deep into his scalp to tug the roots of the strains of hair.

Not wanting to be a laughing stock by being semi-bald, Shiro took the disappointing easy way out. He gave up and accepted his defeat.

"Fine… The stupid thing is in my back pocket. Go ahead and take it back."

After receiving the answer he was looking for, Marth searched the pocket the back of his pants. True to his words, Tiki's pendant was found. It was safe back in the hands of a trusted figure.

...Or at least, he thought it was…

Upon closer inspection, there was no sign of the ancient-looking symbols on the green stone. In fact, it was actually just an ordinary rock that was painted green. Realizing that he was fooled, Marth turned back his attention on the delinquent on the ground… only to find him missing.

Marth had unknowingly relieved the pressure on Shiro's back, allowing him to be break free from his grasp. The gang leader took several steps back away from his assailant, creating distance between the both of them.

"You…!" Marth pointed at Shiro accusingly with his face burning red in anger. He could not believe he was tricked and played like a fool. He should have seen this coming from a mile away.

The delinquent only laughed mockingly at the student in response and said, "Heh, so much for being a smart ass! You were too easy to trick. A few words here and there is all I need to fool you."

Marth approached Shiro with his hand gripping on his weapon tightly. His mind could only think of one thing – beat the living hell out of him. The blue-haired swordsman's slow walk began to turn into a full sprint, charging recklessly without a second thought. Sad to say for the mindless, raging teen, Shiro had lured him right into his trap.

Suddenly, Shiro pulled out a stun baton from out of his right pocket. With a quick flick of a wrist, he extended the length of the baton and sparkles of electricity could be seen surrounding it. Ignoring the dangerous looking weapon, Marth pulled out his bamboo sword and aimed for the gang leader's head.

Predicting the incoming strike, Shiro blocked the overhead swing from the navy-haired teen and pushed it away. This created a huge opening for the delinquent to initiate his counter attack. The moment that Marth realized his mistake, it was already too late. The stun baton struck of Marth's body and the electricity is channeled from the metal stick to the conducting flesh of his body.

His world seems to fade into darkness as Marth lost consciousness. He dropped his sword instantly, while his motionless body fell to the ground. The last sound the fallen teen heard was the laughter of a cunning delinquent.

…

…

Meanwhile, in the strange world of nothingness, Mark carefully observed the fearful little green-haired girl. She wore the tradition attire of a Miko (Shrine Maiden) – a pair of red long, divided trousers and a white kimono jacket. Tiki was in the middle of praying to the goddess in the shrine, Naga, but was teleported into this world by the middle-aged man.

Mark took out a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. He slowly took out one of them from the packet, before igniting the end of it. A small trail of black smoke could be seen leaving the end of Mark's cigarette. After the white-haired man inhaled and breathe out a cloud of poisonous smog, he questioned Tiki with a sinister tone.

" _ **Do you know why… you are here, Tiki?"**_

Tiki shivered from the cold, soul-piercing gaze from the mysterious stranger. She shook her head in hesitation while mouthing the answer from her mouth silently.

" _ **Huh… After living for so long, I thought you would understand how grieve is your situation… and that it will make you stop lying. You certainly are a stubborn one."**_

Tiki's emerald orbs widened in an attempt to look brave and strong, she quickly stood up and held her ground firmly. She tried to counter Mark's statement with a firm, stern voice.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! W-What makes you think that I understand what is going on here?" However, her stuttering voice betrayed her as it revealed her true feelings.

"…"

Mark was silent.

He had an annoyed and disappointed expression on his face. After inhaling and exhaling with his piece of cigarette, Mark raised his hand and used his thumb to press down the joint of his forefinger, making a sickening crack. The sound echoed across the empty space. It was a sound that could terrify any living being.

The white, empty ground beneath Tiki darkened. Fractures randomly appeared and slowly expanded. Dark essence slipped out of the cracks, turning the white void to into purple and black.

" _ **This is just a warning."**_

Mark stated with a wicked grin on his lips.

" _ **I am not a very patient man, you know. I don't like dishonest, ignorant brats like you. This world that you are trapped in is under my control. I can capture, torture and kill you whenever I please. Don't push your luck."**_

Tiki took several cautious, shaky step away from Mark. A murderous aura could be felt from the middle-age man, causing the poor little girl to be horrified. Her mind was screaming her run, but her legs were frozen and stiff. She was paralyzed with fear.

"W-What… What do you want from me?" Tiki asked fearfully.

" _ **Oh, Tiki. It is very, very simple."**_

Mark replied, before inhaling and exhaling with his cigarette once again. He then folded his arms and tapped his foot lightly on the ground.

" _ **I want nothing but the truth…"**_

…

…

"We aren't going anywhere…" Say'ri grumbled as she and her friends struggled to fend off against her opponents. Her beady, black orbs glared accusingly at the cause of their current conflict – the small mysterious band of singers and musicians.

The loud, powerful song and music had both a negative and positive effect on everyone within its range.

It was empowering and motivating the delinquents of Plegia High to fight back harder than before. On the other hand, it was distracting for the students of Ylisse High, causing them to lose focus and be less aware of oncoming strikes by their attackers.

Say'ri shouted as loud as she could at the second in command, Ike. "We need to cut that music off! Let's split up! My group will lead the charge and yours will back us up."

Upon hearing her suggestion, the basketball captain agreed to her plan instantly. That was not much time for a debate on the idea, even if the plan sounds ridiculously dangerous. After knocking a metal pipe wielding thug out of the way, Ike instructed the members of his squad before heading towards the source of the music.

Knowing that Ike and his group has her back, the long black haired female student led the charge with her own squad of young martial artists. They charged through a sea of random gang members from different gangs, sweeping them aside with their training weapons in hand.

' _We need to hold our ground until Marth comes back',_ She thought.

Azura and her band were unaware of their reckless attempt to stop them. The singer and her musicians were too engrossed in playing their song passionately to care their safety. In an instant, Say'ri closed the gap with her wooden sword by her side.

The female swordmaster 'unsheathed' her blade, raised it over her head to make a downward strike towards the azured-haired girl. The action did stop the origin of the beautiful voice. However, it was not how Say'ri expected to be.

Instead of knocking Azura out of consciousness, her strike was interrupted by an external source. Just inches away from the face of the shocked singer, a long metal object was holding back the upcoming impact of Say'ri's sword. Someone came by in the nick of time and blocked the attack.

Say'ri glanced to see the offending owner of the metal object, only to then be taken aback by the identity of the wielder. Staring right back at her was the notorious leader of 'Black Valentine', Ke'ri, wearing a dark red cloak with a black heart symbol on her sleeve. The purple-haired female gang leader glared at the intruder in disgust, before pushing her opponent's weapon away from Azura.

Ke'ri stood in front of the singer protectively. The metal object in her hand was revealed to be a sheath for a katana. The drops of the cold rain drenched the outer metal shell, while the true blade hidden inside waits patiently to be unleashed.

"K-Ke'ri? No, It can't be… Don't tell me the rumors I heard were true. " She could not wrap her head around the idea of her long lost friend being one of them. There had to be an logical explanation to this, right?

Ke'ri remained quiet, continuing to stare at her 'old friend' with a frown on her face. As of now, members of the 'Black Valetine' helped Azura and her band to retreat to safety before gathering around behind their leader.

Say'ri was stunned. She could not believe what she was seeing was real.

"Fie! Why… Why did you join them? You know that these people are up to no good and yet you…" A hint of sadness and anger was heard in her voice as Say'ri tried to reason with Ke'ri.

When the female leader opened her mouth to speak, it sounded rough and gravelly.

"Aye, I did heard that they had a bad reputation in the past. However, that did not prevent me from finally making the decision to be one of them. It's because… of you!"

Hatred and despair was in her voice as she spoke those words. Her grip on her weapon tightened, as if trying to hold back her own fury. Seeing that Say'ri was confused, Ke'ri continued on explaining the reason behind her decision.

"You knew that I was in love with Lon'qu. I thought you could help me confess my feelings for him because we are friends. But no… You advanced on him and took away his heart! I never felt so betrayed and hurt in my life! You stole him away from me, you bitch!"

Ke'ri accused with bitterness in her mouth. She was on the verge of tears, with her shoulders tensing and her breathing becoming irregular. A hand was hovering just above the handle of her katana, threatening to be unsheathed.

"And now… He's gone! No one knew where he went! I… I missed him. I missed him so dearly. If I had to join their cause in order to search for him and get rid of you, then so be it!"

By the end of that sentence, the female delinquent unsheathed her blade and pointed the tip at her enemy. Ke'ri had the eyes of a cold hearted murderer but also the soul of a suffering, lovesick woman.

Say'ri was speechless. Looking deep into the eyes of her lost friend, she saw how badly she was hurt emotionally. Her mind tried to come up with excuses, logical explanations to her claim, but in the end it was redundant. The Ke'ri she once knew was lost forever.

The female student realised she was defintely no match to Ke'ri. A training wooden sword was never going to win in a fair duel against a forged metal blade. It is literally and factually impossible.

Behind her back, her friends was too occupied by the other delinquents to help her escape. There was nowhere to run. Is she truly going to die here?

Ke'ri approached Say'ri with a deadly intent. The sharp edge of her katana threatened to slice her opponent apart. That is until…

"Stop."

It was a simple statement, yet its effectiveness could be seen instant. Everyone halted their actions immediately and froze in place. The only sounds that could be heard in the air were the breaths of the people in the school, the constant rattling of metal chains and the raindrops splashing softly on the ground.

A purplish-black silhouette and black and white figure were seen right at the school gate. One of them had a puzzled expression on his face, while the other had a judging glare that was hidden behind his cowl. Well… that was a third one, who had a curious and confused look on her face.

Peering through the messy crowd of intruders and gang members, Henry had a mischievous grin on his face, while Gaius gave a dubious look at the 'newcomer'. Out of nowhere, a sneaky spy appeared near the duo, wearing a large reddish-black cloak that covered its entire body. 'It' spoke with a quiet, urgent voice at the two leading members of the 'The Grimleal'.

"Boss, we caught our bait. Shall we bring him in?"

Henry laughed as he slapped the back of the spy. "Nyhahaha…! Good job!"

Gaius then nodded in approval and gave his next orders in a commanding tone.

"Bring him here… along with your team. Bring the 'goods' too. The big guy may need them."

Once 'it' received 'its' orders, the spy bowed respectfully and disappeared into the shadows. Knowing that the plan had resumed back into its original path, Henry and Gaius looked back at the scene with a knowing grin.

"Hahaha. I wished Tharja was here to enjoy the fun." The crazed male leader commented with a hint of disappointment.

"'Sunshine'…? Meh, at least the plan is back on track and running smoothly." Gaius remarked with a nonchalant tone.

…

…

Mark observed the little green-haired girl sprawled on the ground. He was waiting, waiting patiently for Tiki to tell him what he wanted to hear. The quiet sound of his tapping foot rings annoying in Tiki's sensitive ears, nearly driving her insane. Tiki curled her hands into a tight ball in frustration, feeling helpless in her unusual situation.

"What do you want to know about, Mark?" Tiki asked cautiously while avoiding eye contact with his amber orbs.

" _ **Just like I said, I want to know… everything. But, since you asked so nicely… let me pick it out for you, little girl."**_

Mark rested his chin on the back of his hands and leaned closer to the young, vulnerable female. His amber orbs gave a cold, judging gaze directly at her emerald eyes. A thin smile formed on his lips as he spoke.

" _ **When are you going to stop hiding your true identity, Child of Naga?"**_

Tiki was immediately alarmed by the question. Her green eyes shifted around the room in a panic. Drops of cold sweat fall off the sides of her face.

That was when she made her first mistake.

"W-What are you talking about? I-I… I am just a normal human follower of Naga. I do not have any direct link to her!" Tiki paused and stuttered, doing horribly to hide the obvious lie she was making.

In an instant, Mark used his thumb to press the joint of his middle finger and make another terrifying loud crack. Numerous dark spikes protruded out of the floor beneath the little green girl, causing her thighs and arms to be impaled. Unnatural blue blood leaked out from her wounds, spilling on the floor.

It took a millisecond to register the burning pain radiating throughout her entire body. man. Her lips and skin turned purple as she continued to lose the endless volume of her blood to the world. Her ear-piercing screams of agony were just the sounds of pleasure to the ears of the smiling white-haired.

" _ **Wrong answer."**_

The spikes of dark energy then retracted back into where they came from, leaving a bloodied little body. The only sign of life were her arms and legs twitching every now and then. Mark, however, did not look worried at all that he had killed a valuable source of information.

He waited and waited. He knows… Tiki was more than an ordinary human young female teenager. The ruler of this world watched in amusement as the wounds on the girl's fragile frame started to regenerate. The gaping holes repatched itself and the bluish blood was drawn in back into her body.

Once the severe injuries on Tiki's body disappeared, she stood back up with her legs shaking violently from the shock of her 'death'. Mark sighed in annoyance, folding his arms in disapproval and sending a furious glare at her.

" _ **Yes, Yes a 'normal human' could totally survive that. Stop. Lying. It will bring you nothing but suffering."**_

Mark watched as Tiki struggled to gain her footing and regain her composure. With a snap of his fingers, a small wooden chair appeared behind her. A small gentle force guided her to sit comfortably on her seat.

" _ **I want to hear every single word from that mouth of yours. Admit it. What is your first sin?"**_

"I…I" Tiki knew that her past had finally caught up to haunt her. There was nothing she could do to hide it anymore. She shut her eyes tightly and hung her head in shame. She began admitting the truth to the stranger in front of her with hot tears of sorrow streaming down her cheeks.

"I…I have done the unthinkable – to break Naga's rules. *Sniff* I hid my identity as a Manakete to be in close contact with the humans of this world. *Sniff*"

" _ **There we go… See, not so hard isn't it?"**_

A smile of satisfaction formed on his face. Mark stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards his prisoner. Once he was behind the sinner, Mark leaned down towards the side of her face and whispered to her ears hauntingly.

" _ **However, that's just one of them."**_

" _ **I. Want. To. Hear. Everything."**_

" _ **Next, tell me your true thoughts about your mother."**_

…

…

Within the wet and gloomy open field of Plegia High, the spotlight was on one particular male teenager with a hoodie. Robin watched as the eyes staring at him showed a mixture of emotions: Fear, Anger, Shock, Sadness. Knowing that this was going to get ugly, Robin handed over Morgan to his loyal servant, Jakob.

"Ah!" Morgan protested as she was being transferred from one to another. She tried to break free out of Jakob's grasp but tried as she might, the silver-haired butler had a firm hold on her body.

"Bring Morgan to our room and put her sleep. Don't let her come anywhere close to this area." Robin commanded with a firm, harsh tone. Jakob nodded quickly and walked past all the delinquents and students to get to his destination.

With the baby girl out of harm's way, the head president of the infamous school turned his attention back to his audience. With a quick survey of his surroundings, he was quick to understand the messy situation.

"Would you kindly let them go for a moment?" It wasn't a question. It was an order.

Not wanting to face the wraith of the top man in their rankings, the students of Plegia High obeyed their leader and backed away from the students of Ylisse High, with looks of disappointment and frustration on their faces. Relief and hope could be seen on the faces of Ike and his friends. They began to think that they were free… for now.

It was then Robin spoke to them with his default stoic and stern voice.

"I know the people under my supervision are not perfect. In fact, no one is. They make mistakes. As the head president of this school, their mistakes are my mistakes. I shall take responsibility on behalf of them."

"But…"

The glimmering light at the end of the tunnel was instantly cut off from view by a thick stone wall. The head president stared at the foreign students with a murderous intent. His hazel-glowing eyes almost seemed to shine through the darkness under his hood.

With a snap of his fingers, a squad of dozen cloaked figures appeared from the shadows by the command of Robin. The leader of the mysterious gang then looked back at one particular member and gave him 'the look'.

The unknown figure nodded and waved at the remaining members, signaling them a specific command.

Swiftly, the obedient, loyal cloaked individuals spring into action. Two of them closed the huge metal gates of the main entrance to the delinquent school, while the rest of them gathered around Robin and the Ylisse High students and started to deposit piles of swords, poles, chains and more.

The sounds of the metal objects clattering on the earth filled the air. Everyone in the audience except Gaius and Henry was dumbfounded. The weapons that had been dropped casually on the ground appeared to be legit and deadly.

Once the true size of the stash of weapons was finally revealed, all was left was complete silence. Not one dared to move a single inch. In the minds of the arrogant, naïve students of the 'high class' private school, thoughts of blood, murder and death replaced the sense of justice for their dear friends.

In the minds of the students of Plegia High, on the other hand, it was just met with confusion yet also filled with anticipation. Who knows what could be Robin's the next course of action? Anything can happen at this point.

The eerie, dreadful silence was immediately broken by the distinct sound of towering rage in Robin's voice. It was calm and controlled yet intimidating and ferocious.

"For those who wrongfully accuse them of a crime they did not commit, that's where you cross the line."

"Since you are so willing to come here and fight, let's play a game little kiddos."

"Pick up a real weapon. I'll give all of you 60 seconds to defeat me."

"If you win this little game, I will let you go along with what you are looking for."

"However, if you don't, you will be punished accordingly to my rules in this school. …My school…"

...

…

Upon hearing Mark's demand, Tiki had her green eyes widened in terror and confusion. She felt his cold breath against her skin, sending chills down her spine. She almost could hear the silent sound of her interrogator squeezing the frame of her seat. The nails of his hands scratched the wooden surface of the chair, producing a soft screech.

Mark is waiting. He is waiting impatiently. The man wants answers.

The 'young' manakete closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Searching into the dark depths of her mind, Tiki began to recall the memories she had with her mother, Naga. The happy ones, the sad ones and the… unfavorable ones.

It was nearly a miliennium since she last talked to her one on one. It was a unforgettable conversation. It was…

"My mother was kind. She was the kindest person I ever met." Tiki began as a splash of memories surfaced from the deepest part of her mind. It was her at 100 years old, running through the field of flowers, being among humans with Naga by her side.

The goddess was watching over her as usual. However, her child was not the only one she was looking after. Her head turned to observe small towns, villages, cities and beyond through the watchful eyes of the divine dragon.

"I always looked up to her. She was the sole keeper of the peace in our world, maintaining the balance of the good and evil in humans. I love her for that."

More memories were surfaced from her storage. Tiki was a 1000 years old at that time. That was the first time she truly interacted with the humans in this world. Naga guided her all the way, explaining the rules that young dragon should not break, and give her more knowledge of the world around them.

"When I was lost, her wisdom brought me back on track. When I am confused, her knowledge enlightened me. When I became stronger, she praised me for my efforts. I love her that too."

"She said to me once, 'It is better to hurt yourself than hurt others. That shows you are kind.' I have lived up to those words until now. I owned for her that."

A thin sad smile formed on her petite face. She missed her mother. She missed everything about her.

Mark was silent throughout the entire ordeal… until now. Mark raised his hand… and grabbed her by the head. His nails dug into her scalp as the soulless man pulled back her emerald-colored hair forcefully.

"Then, how could you explain that?" Mark forced Tiki to face the direction that he wanted her to. Tiki was shocked. Right in front of her, it was playing a section of her retention.

It shows Naga biting her bottom lip and being indecisive. The humans below her were on their knees begging for help. Crying, praying and worshiping. They needed dire assistance… but did Naga's daughter. Tiki needed her more than anyone at that moment.

Eventually, she listened to the voices of her people instead of Tiki. Naga picked the humans over Tiki. It was modifying to the young child.

That single point of time changed her. Anger, sorrow, and jealousy formed within her. These negative emotions emerged and became a part of her. This was what influenced her to make the decisions she would make down the line.

The present Tiki was speechless. That memory was supposed to be locked away deep inside her. However, being in hands of a crude interrogator, Mark broke the mold and exposed everything.

It was then Tiki felt a chilling liquid running down her arms, legs and body. When the liquid flowed out of her forehead and down to cover her vision, she realized what it was. A sharp pain was felt, which then caused her to scream in agony.

It was her blood. Mark had punished her for lying once again.

"'That's not being kind. That's called being weak.' Those were your thoughts weren't it? You lied, little girl. You hated Naga. Your love for your mother was lost a long time ago." Amber orbs focused on Tiki's bloody face. His voice was filled with venom, irritation, and disappointment.

"This is exactly why you are here – suffering, being tortured, and punished." Mark stated casually as he watched Tiki being impaled by dark energy spikes over and over… and over again. He then noticed Tiki's tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, do you want it to stop? Hmm…?" Mark had a sadistic smile on his lips, enjoying the view of the young manakete's pain and suffering. The soulless man leaned over and cup his ear with one hand mockingly to 'attempt' to hear her words better.

"I still can't hear you~!" Mark said playfully over the screams of agony.

This went on and on… and on… until eventually Mark got bored and stopped the massacre. All was left was bloody mess, with Tiki barely clinging on to life.

Holes on her skin left by his spikes could be seen clearly under the plain white light of the void of emptiness.

The silver haired man slowly walked around the young girl. His steps were wet and sticky as his boots stepped on the pool of unnatural blue blood on the floor. He stopped once he made a full circle around Tiki, being in her view once again.

"You were working with my greatest and long time enemy. You sold Naga's life in exchange for your 'normal' human life. You betrayed her trust. Now that I found the culprit that is you… all I want to ask is-"

"Where did the Valmese kept Naga?"

…

…

All was nothing but darkness for Marth. He could not hear, see and smell the environment around him. The feeling of breathlessness should consume him as his lungs began to burn. Areas of his torso, thigh, and arms were constantly stung what seems like a thousand sharp needles poking his delicate, sensitive skin on an interval of a few short seconds.

The pain was barely bearable for the blue-haired teen.

The unshakeable strength of his willpower kept him determined to not to lose hope and find a way out. However, given Marth's current state, there was no escaping from who know where.

Without any clear sight of where he was, time slipped past unknowingly. To the prisoner, it may seem to be mere minutes had passed. In reality, several hours were long gone.

Suddenly, something was removed from the 'dome' that was blocking Marth to the world outside. A blinding bright light shined upon his blue orbs, forcing him to close and then blink rapidly to adjust to the new brightness.

The captive took a moment to survey his surroundings.

The room was engulfed by a large wave of darkness, with the only light source being the one directly over Marth's head – a ceiling lamp. The blue haired prisoner found himself tied to a rusted metal chair, with bruises and open wounds on his body. His school uniform was torn up, missing sleeves and large holes on the fabric. It exposed his skin to the bitter cold air around him.

Fortunately, the navy haired student still had some energy and fighting spirit left in him. He struggled hard in attempts to free his hands and feet from the metal chains that bound him down. His actions caused a response.

"Still up and kicking? Huh… You are sure one stubborn mule. I suggest you fix that attitude of yours before the boss arrives, Blue."

A masculine voice with a mocking tone came from the darkness. The mysterious owner of the voice stepped into the light and revealed himself.

An orange haired male with a lollipop in his mouth, and wore a black jacket looked amused by the antics of Marth.

The wounded hostage glared at the unfamiliar face, daring him to continue to speak. The newcomer was obviously not afraid of him, given the situation.

After moving the position his candy from the right side of his cheek to the left, the ginger boy just shrugged and casually said, "Being salty about it doesn't change the fact you are stuck there. You just have to accept it, little Blue."

Just when Marth was about to protest, another voice joined in.

"Nyahaha, oh Gaius… No need to tease him anymore. Let the poor fellow continue to stay in his bubble."

A white haired male with small eyes and wore a black cloak entered the scene. He had a constant unsettling grin on his face. Gaius replied with an annoyed expression on his face. "Arghhh… look, Henry, I was just bored, okay? What's taking Bubbles so long anyways?! I swear I would force him to buy me more sweets if he makes me wait another minute!"

Immediately after the end of the candy man's sentence, yet another voice came into hearing. It was deep and emotionless.

"Care to repeat that last statement, Gaius?"

The instant Gaius heard the voice, he squealed in horror and was then on his knees begging for forgiveness, claiming it was just a joke.

The owner of the third voice stepped into view of Marth's eyes, revealing itself to be a young adult male wearing a dark purple hoodie. The hood covered his eyes and hair, giving no indication to Marth of what his face may look like.

The supposed boss of the group signaled Henry and Gaius to leave the room with the wave of his hand. The two looked at each other in hesitation before obeying their commander. Now that he and Marth are alone, the hooded male spoke to his captive with a calm and collected voice.

"I believe we should introduce ourselves first, before we… I decide what to do with you next. My name is Robin, head president of this school that you have intruded."

Marth raised his eyebrow in confusion, not entirely sure the purpose of the leader of the Plegia High was. He would rather remain silent than reply to his enemy. However, a slight chill in his spine and the fearsome gaze under the hood told his mind that it was not a good idea.

Knowing that he had no other choice, the blue haired teen spoke up reluctantly.

"The name's Marth. I am a member of the student council of Ylisse High."

Robin let the name and title sink into his mind. He leaned in closer to get a better view of his bruised face. After analysing the male teen in front of him, a remark came into mind.

"For someone who has such a position, one would think he wouldn't act so rashly and take matters into his own hands. You should have listened to your elders. They were wise, unlike you."

Marth gritted his teeth and look daggers directly at where he thought Robin's eyes were. He tried to speak, but could not find the words to express his boiling rage.

"I was… this close to killing you." Robin pinches the air with his index finger and thumb, empathizing his point.

"And yet I didn't, do you know why?" He left the question to hang in the air, observing the expression on Marth's face. It was a mix of confusion, anger, and fear. A complicated mess of emotions.

"It is because from what I heard from my subjects, you have something… or rather someone that I want. Locking you here is just the first step towards my objective."

Eyes widen. His warning bell was alerted. A name came to mind.

The president seemed to notice his unusual reaction. In an instant, a strong and forceful grip on Marth's chin made him look up to where Robin's eyes would be under his hood.

A stern, commanding voice came out from the mouth of the leader of the delinquents. Robin has questions, and he needs answers.

"I want to know everything about her: Her name, her appearance, her social status and more. Right now."

The prisoner remained silent. His mouth was closed shut, not intending to utter a single sound. The intentions of his actions were clear, he was to protect the person from his kidnapper.

This gave the clue that it was someone close to Marth… very close. It was a noble of him, to try to keep her safe. However, it only made the situation worse than before.

Seeing that he would not speak, Robin switched his grip from his chin to his messy dark blue hair. He gave the handful of hair in his hands a sharp pull towards him, earning a groan of pain from his victim.

Robin lowered down his body to meet eye to eye with him, revealing his hazel colored eyes with a tint of blood red in them. He whispered with venom in his voice, making it clear that he was losing his patience.

"If you intend to keep that small stubborn mouth of yours shut, then you will not like what I will do to your companions who joined in your little quest for 'justice' in the next few moments. You value their lives more than yours, don't you?"

Upon the mention of his friends, Marth finally opened his mouth to speak.

As usual, it was full of hate and fury.

"Where are they? What have you done to them?!" Marth cried out in distress.

A thin smile formed on Robin's lips, tasting the sweetness of victory. After loosening his grip on his captive's hair, Robin stepped back and said, "All I have to say is that… they didn't stand a chance against me… and that they would already be left dying on the ground if not for Brady and Gerome."

"It is either her name or their life. Choose wisely, Marth."

….

~A few hours earlier~

…

The top man of Plegia High had made his speech. The gangs of delinquents watched their leader in awe. Members of 'The Grimleal' moved back to give Robin more space and room for him to do whatever he needs to do.

Ke'ri and the others kindly stepped away in respect and admiration. This is his battle now. No one else shall be involved in it.

The outsiders – Say'ri, Ike and 17 others were uncertain of what their opponent would do next and was becoming increasingly nervous, as they stared at the pile of forged metal weapons right in front of the group.

The cold, bitter drizzle grew into a light shower, with the gray clouds becoming darker and larger. The yellow light rays of the sun were now completely blocked, no longer could they shine through the gaps in the past.

Regardless, Robin waited and waited. He waited for the intruders of Ylisse High to make their move. However, after sensing fear in the young teenagers in front of him, he questioned them.

"What's the matter? You were so brave and strong a few minutes earlier. Did the sight of weapons that has the potential to kill scare you that much?"

He got no response. The only voices he heard was the song by the sorrowful frigd rain, desperately trying to convey its meaning to the audience.

Say'ri, Ike and the other students refused to budge or make a sound, starring Robin down with caution.

Robin stepped towards the pile of metal weapons, while his hands dug deep into his pockets, searching for the trinkets he was looking for. The supreme leader spoke with an emotionless tone, yet it seemed to sound like he was questioning his opponents.

"No reaction. Was I wrong then? Well then… so be it."

"I will just have to give you a much more logical reason to fight."

Pulling out from his right pocket was a pair of purplish black gloves with metal pieces attached to it.

Pulling out from his left pocket was a familiar looking emerald necklace – the one that started this mess in the first place.

Tiki's closest friends immediately took notice of it, and were dumbfounded as it was in his procession all along. The basketball captain grunted in annoyance while the female long black haired student was left speechless, both realising that they were tricked by the hands of the delinquents in Plegia High.

"This little worthless piece of jewellery that you are looking for is in my hands. You are trapped and your little friend is locked up behind our bars."

"So I will repeat once again. I'll give all 19 of you a chance to redeem yourself. Let's play a game. I give your silly crew of morons 60 seconds to defeat me using any weapon in this pile next to me."

"If you win, I will let you escape and have this necklace back. However, if I win, well… assuming you are alive by the end of it, you will be one of us."

"Deal…?"

The outsiders made enraged faces as if they wanted to protest, only to grit their teeth.

…However…

There were no options left. No way out. Only one decision left to make. There shall be no more hesitation.

*Insert battle music: Yutaka Yamada – Tokyo Ghoul*

"Your 60 seconds begins now."

The onlookers surrounding them seem to fade out of existence.

The true spotlight was only him and them.

One brave soul charged into battle, picking up a long polearm and started swing the heavy, elongated piece of metal at Robin. The hooded teen dodged his attacks effortlessly, stepping side to side.

Even though the Ylissian knows basic martial arts, the weight of the weapon is throwing him off balance and is having trouble trying to compensate for it.

Robin took this crucial information and used it to his advantage.

If there are not more brave warriors joining in the fray, he would take the opportunity to waste the entire 60 seconds by just avoiding his attacks, winning the game.

Fortunately for the students of Ylisse High, they started sending in more people to help the one struggling in the fight.

Some took up the swords, spears, axes and even unique ones like the gauntlets and tonfas from the pile.

At first, it was two attacking Robin at the same time. Then, three of them…. Next were four… and then five… and so on.

They tried to stack their strikes on their target in hopes of hitting him at least once. However, the challengers only ended up hurting among themselves or the weapons interlocked with each other since they were grouped so close together.

In the end, the hooded gang leader was left unscratched.

"Step back, my friends! We need a plan!" Say'ri commanded his companions with a desperate voice. Ike supported her by lightly smacking the back of their heads to get some of the student's attention.

Reluctantly, the 17 members of the group backed off from Robin, staring at their leader in confusion.

"We don't have much time, Say'ri!" One of them, wielding a long staff, cried out.

"Yeah, what he said." Another member, wielding a pair of tonfas, backed up what his friend said.

"Fie, I know time is at the essence. However, if we keep charging in like a brainless zombie, we are guaranteed to lose." Say'ri replied, with her eyes surveying the crowd in front of her.

Ike stepped in and added. "All we need is your cooperation. Remember guys, we are in this together."

A moment of silence and looks of apology was the response. Now that the two charismatic leaders got their friends' attention, they had to come up of a proper battle plan. Fast.

After observing what the commotion was about, Robin could not help but to chime into the conversation.

As Robin was putting on his battle gloves, he reminded the students of Ylisse High how much time was left.

"25 seconds long gone. 45 seconds left and counting. I am still waiting, little boys and girls." The voice was flat and monotone, but its intent was crystal clear – to test their will and mental strength.

The challengers did their best to ignore the reminder. The communication between all of them was nearly silent, filled with only hand signals, body gestures and hushed whispers.

"35 seconds left and counting. How much more time are you going to waste?" Robin taunted them once again, causing the students to be agitated.

Say'ri and Ike looked at each other for confirmation. A nod from the basketball captain was all they needed. Turning their attention back to their single opponent, it was time to execute the plan.

Cross their fingers to hope that it will work.

Say'ri slowly unsheathed her katana as she approached Robin. Ike was just behind with his punching gloves worn, ready to support her. The rest of the group were just lingering around the circle, but ensured that they had their target surrounded.

Robin was unfazed, staring right back at the glaring long black haired female.

His arms hang limply by his sides and muscles relaxed. He did not bother to positioning his body to be combat ready, for now.

"30 seconds left. Make your move." He remarked.

Something snapped within Say'ri. She charged forward with her heavy steel katana in hand, preparing for a swift strike.

Robin stepped aside in attempt to dodge it. It was a predictable attack.

…Or at least he thought it was.

At the very last moment, Say'ri planted her right foot firmly onto the wet ground, stopping herself from advancing any further. It was a fake out.

The true attack was coming at his right flank – a powerful, blinding fast fist from Ike.

The surface of the leather glove slammed hard onto the skin of his opponent. However, it was not where the blue-haired student wanted it to land.

Robin caught it with his open palm that was encased with leather and metal plates of his own glove.

Seeing that Plan A failed, Say'ri initiated plan B. This time, she called Ike to back off and went in to try her hand at landing a hit on Robin.

She sheathed the blade, ran into striking range and then swiftly unsheathed again, shooting the sharp side of the katana like the gun and aimed it at her target.

When it surprisingly missed once again, Say'ri quickly gather back her bearing and get into position to make rapid slashes in several different directions – left, right, horizontal, vertical, and overhead.

Robin either let the sharp side of her katana cut through air inches from his body or blocked it with his protected hands, making her efforts fruitless.

All this while, five of Say'ri's friends were sneaking up behind the hooded teen, hoping to prepare an attack him without his knowledge.

Unfortunately, the plan did not work out as one of them was too eager and went for it too early, alerting their opponent. Robin identified his attacker wielding a long staff, thus he immediately switched targets.

First, he parried the oncoming strike of the katana using the metal plates on his gloves, causing Say'ri to stumble off balance due to the weight of the long steel weapon.

After dodging several pokes and swings of the long staff wielder, Robin tripped the poor guy using his foot, stole the weapon away from him and then used it to knock the student out of consciousness.

Turning his attention to the attackers coming to avenge their fallen friend, Robin positioned his staff horizontally to block all 4 four strikes from them.

He then shifted his body and hands to the left end of the long staff, tipped the rod down to cause the four of them to tumble forward.

With a hard nudge on their ankles, they tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

The action did not stop there. A sudden war cry came from Robin's side, an oncoming overhead strike from Say'ri.

Repositioning to face his opponent, the head president lifted his weapon up to stop it, only for the sharp metal blade to slice the staff into two short ones at its weak middle point.

Robin remained unfazed. After calmly analysing his current situation, he ducked down to dodge a horizontal slash and then tackled the sword wielder to the ground.

Once he was on top of the defenceless girl, Robin swung and smacked both sides of the young student's head, knocking her out. It still did not end as the sound of rapid steps was coming his way.

The hooded teen threw away the wooden sticks and picked up the sword of his fallen foe.

10 of them were running straight at their target. Leading the charge was Ike, ready to take his chance once to land a punch once again.

Briefly observing the weapons the new group of challengers were using, Robin engaged the closest opponent to him – an axe user.

Large, heavy and powerful swings of the axe were thrown at him, only to be blocked and parried by the much faster and lighter slashes of the sword.

Eventually, the axe user made the mistake of winding up a strong spinning strike, leaving him wide open for Robin to go in for the offensive.

He lunged, aiming straight for his exposed body. A slash, cut and bash was all it needed to neutralize the threat. The harmless, defenceless student was left on the ground, bleeding from his wounds.

Robin just glanced over the defeated male teen, walking past him and towards his next set of enemies. The rest of them were extremely frightened and intimidated. They immediately dropped their weapons in panic and backed away from him.

The mental clock inside the mind of the top man of Plegia High remind himself of the time left of their little game.

"20 seconds left and counting. Fight or surrender. It's your call."

Ike stood in front of his friends protectively, glaring at Robin in anger. He wanted the whole ordeal to stop. He wanted it to end. However, the blue-haired male teen knew it was already too late for that.

"We fight for our friends. I'm not backing down." Ike exclaimed boldly.

Judging by the silence after the end of the sentence, Robin seemed unimpressed by his words.

His response…? A hand came into view. It was bargaining him to come over – a mocking taunt.

Despite the protest and warning of others, Ike charged in recklessly with his fist up and ready. Robin had both of his arms up in a defensive stance, preparing to react to his blue haired boxers' attack.

Left hook, right hook, a direct punch, lower uppercut…

Ike did everything he could to at least hit him once. Confusingly, his attempts to trick Robin by making fake outs failed as he was constantly caught in the act.

(I.E Sudden stop in the middle of a punch, side stepping, guard breaking…)

Despite Ike's reflex and leg muscle training, Robin was still shockingly just barely quicker than him. A second faster was all it took to have a huge advantage in the brawl.

Ike's friends were mortified by the discovery of a better, stronger fighter than their well-known sportsman and part-time martial artist in their school.

They simply could not believe the difference in skill level between the two of them.

In a desperate attempt to end the fight, the blue-haired fighter decided to throw away the trickery and went in completely on the offensive.

Ike pulled back his right arm to wind up a big punch, thrusted his body forward and positioned his left arm to ensure a follow up attack.

The sudden change in stance should change his opponent off guard, causing slight panic and make a wide opening. In his experience fighting on certain friendly competitions, it usually works 100% of the time on any ordinary person.

It did catch Robin by surprise. However, the reason behind it was not Ike thought it was. The powerful blow landed straight onto the open palm of Robin. The metal plates and rubber coating of the battle gloves soften the tremendous force behind the punch into a tickle.

The insane reaction of his unusual opponent stunned Ike, and was unable to follow up his attack as he intended.

"What took you so long to make that move?" He responded with a flat voice.

In addition, Robin bashed his exposed stomach with his free hardened fist, causing Ike to spit out blood from his mouth. He then spun him around using the hand was holding on to Ike's right arm, creating another opening to land another devastating blow onto his back.

Ike fell onto the cold, wet ground with his back facing the dark, grey skies.

His friends finally broke away from their moment of shock, rushing in to help with their fallen friend. The remaining 9 did their best to buy time for Ike to recover.

However, Robin made short work of them, taking advantage of thoughtless engage. Even though 9 people were fighting the gang leader at the same time, they were unsynchronized and predictable.

Whenever one was exposed after a crucial mistake, Robin grabbed one of their limbs – leg or arm, twisted it or paralyzes it with sheer force and left them on the ground in pain.

Once the last of the 'rescue crew' was dealt with, Robin turned back his attention to Ike – who was still on the ground, groaning in pain, unable to recover from the powerful blow.

The gang leader sat onto his spine, securing his victim in place and proceeds to take something valuable from his fallen prey.

Robin twisted Ike's right arm in an awkward and unnatural angel, making the owner gritting his teeth to hold back his screams of agony. The disturbing sound of the bones on the verge of breaking apart could be heard alarmingly loud.

"Hear that? If I twist a little further, I would dislocate your precious arm," Robin whispered hauntingly at Ike's ear. "Would you want that?"

Ike refused to give in to the temptation of surrendering. He remained silent, continuing to endure the pain his enemy was putting him through. His mind tried to bring in the thoughts of planning an escape, pushing back the numbing agony.

Knowing his response was silence, Robin made the decision for his fallen opponent.

"I take that as a 'Yes' then."

*SNAP*

Ike lay on the cold, wet ground motionlessly. His face was filled with disbelief and sorrow. He felt nothing on his right arm – the arm he used for writing, playing his favourite sport, doing daily tasks and protecting his friends.

Ike knows that his mind is sending signals to command the arm to move, but… it was not responding.

Satisfactory was could be seen by the faint smile of victory on his face. He loved to see such bitterness after their defeat.

The mental clock in his mind rang. Time's up.

"Start learning to use your left arm. I'm not going to fix that anytime soon while you are stuck here with us."

The game was over.

The group circle started to deform as they lost interest and went back to their original positions.

The rain had long stopped, revealing the darkening night skies. The cloaked figures began picking the weapons up from the ground and kept them under their cloak.

Robin started to walk back into the school building to check on Morgan.

All the delinquents did not want to bother with the now recruits of Plegia High, except one. A small commotion was heard among the dispersing crowd. A masked male delinquent was arguing and holding back a grouchy blonde haired delinquent.

"God damn it, Gerome! Let me go! I need to speak with him."

"Brady, stop this nonsense! Don't mess with the boss! You know what he will do to you if you piss him off."

"To hell with it, this is more important than fearing the punishment."

Brady finally shook off Gerome's stubborn grip on his shoulders and marched towards his leader. He pointed an accusing finger at Robin and shouted angrily.

"Hey you! Yes, I'm talking to ya, big guy!"

The head president stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face the nosy, rude delinquent. An unreadable expression was seen on his face. He remained silent, waiting for the blonde delinquent to make his speech.

"I don't think you should be leavin' them there, boss. Get them some treatment."

Robin took a quick glance to the helpless, injured students on the ground before looking back at Brady. No response came from him. The silence remains.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy to ya. I ain't liking those guys ever, I hate their guts till the day I am old and busted. …But! Don't you think we should treat them at least like human beings?" Brady pleaded in a softer tone from his usual loud obnoxious voice.

It was then Gerome understood what he was getting at. He walked towards his pal's side and gave him some support, adding in his own view on the matter.

"Boss… We ain't one of those people who caused us to be stuck here. We are different from them. Although most of us won't ever say it out loud, nobody here wants people to be harmed." Gerome spoke with care to bring his point across.

The head president took a moment for the words to sink in. He looked back to the Ylisse students on their school's soil once again. After a long hard stare at them, Robin spoke with a commanding voice to the delinquents within range of him.

"10 bucks for whoever contributes to bring these assholes to the infirmary room. No questions on the reason why are allowed."

The delinquent of Plegia High looked at Robin like he was insane. They helping them to get healed up? For a moment, the onlookers thought their ears were making those words up to trick the mind.

However, Robin repeated again with a louder, slightly angrier voice causing them to be even more surprised that it was indeed true.

When no one came by to take the bride, Robin added in one more detail.

"Once they are healed up, I allow you to beat them up without restraint."

At the end of the sentence, almost everyone came to help to bring the injured intruders to the infirmary. Brady and Gerome wanted to thank their leader, only to find him walking away from them and towards his original destination – his bedroom with Morgan waiting for his father.

….

….

Marth stared into the blank darkness with his mind occupied with the two options presented to him. Robin was walking circles around the navy haired prisoner, waiting patiently for his answer.

Questions of the possibilities of the choice he would have to make arise – the good, the bad and the ugly. The student council vice president of Ylisse High weighted the cons and pros, balancing them to his favour.

In the end, it was down to one thing – Trust.

 _I must believe that she can defeat this guy. It's my only hope left._

… … …

 _I'm so sorry to put this burden on your shoulders, dear sister._

"I made my decision." Marth spoke aloud. "I'm… going to reveal who she is."

"Oh?" Robin leaned closer to him, clearly showing interest and curiosity.

" _ **What's her name?"**_

" _She's my twin sister. Her name… is Lucina."_

…

…

 **Rapid footsteps could be heard outside the gates of Plegia High.**

 **A massive group of young adults stood bravely and menacingly in front of the great entrance.**

 **Their objective was a reckless yet a noble one.**

 **Standing right in the front was their leader with a sapphire coloured hair, wearing a trench coat and an odd sharp looking sword by 'his' side.**

 _I'm coming to save you and your friends, brother!_

 _Hang in there!_

 _ **~To be continued~**_

* * *

A/N: And wait for another few more months until the next chapter~!

Just joking! Maybe…

I will try my best to write more frequently and upload faster.

I'm so sorry… I had a huge war going on with writer's block.


	5. Chapter 5: Teaser

**A/N: Yeah, my bad. Sorry for being inactive.**

 **Then again… Merry soon-to-be Christmas!**

* * *

{ Chapter 5: Teaser }

….

….

….

The glistening dark blanket covers the skies above Plegia High.

Despite the large and eventful brawl that broke out in the cloudy afternoon, the school of delinquents soon quiet down. The hostages were still left unconscious in the medical room, awaiting their fate in the next day.

While the entire student population is fast asleep, there was one who stood tall and awake under the light of the moon and stars.

Robin watched over his daughter closely.

Up, down. Up, down.

That was the rhythm of the sleeping infant's breathing. Morgan was tucked in comfortably in her favourite blanket and was guided to the dreamland by her father's night song.

The white-haired young adult had his eyes completely open, observing Morgan's unconscious state. He once had a desire: the desire to be able to close his eyes and sleep peacefully.

However, he could not, shall not and will never close those windows to this world.

It is because the moment he does… he will be greeted with the world that he despises till no end.

Out of the sudden, a presence could be felt in the principal's office.

It was a familiar feeling, one that Robin wished it could just go away.

Robin rise up from the bed, walked out of range of Morgan's hearing and then glared into the darkness… again.

" _ **Seeing you caring for her reminds me of the time when you were little, when I did the same to you."**_

A deep, dreadful voice spoke from the shadows.

" _ **I could have been your father instead, you know? Not my nephew, but my true son. Hell, we are more alike than we both wished to be."**_

" _ **If it wasn't because of my pathetic brother, heh… your mother could have been mine."**_

Robin shook his head in disbelief and let out an irritated groan.  
"You weren't even interested in her in the first place. Thus, I doubt it."

A light chuckle was the owner of the voice's response.

"… _ **And how would you know, dear old Robbie?"**_

His dark brown eyes made a calculated look at the speaker. Somewhere in the darkness, blood-red orbs were staring back.

The past kind and warm yellow eyes he once knew was long gone.

The memories of his childhood were nothing but lies – each and every moment of it.

Robin just told Mark, "She knew what you had become, the forgotten man that she never love."

"… … …"

A brief moment of silence as the spectre form of Mark took a moment to think of what to say next. An unexpected sad smile form on his ghostly face.

" _ **You and your father are the reason why she died."**_

Robin held his gaze and his stance firmly. Not a single flinch was to be seen.

"Her death was a mistake. _Yours_ isn't."

* * *

..

..

* * *

In the infirmary room of Plegia High, the numerous badly wounded patients rested uncomfortably in their sleep. Some groaned and whined due to the stinging pain within them, some were completely knocked out – could almost be mistaken as dead.

Aside from the downed students of Ylisse High, there was one visitor beside of a specific prisoner of the ward.

Ke'ri watched as Say'ri shifted restlessly on her bed.

The black haired female had beads of sweat running down her forehead, muttering inaudible words out of her mouth. It was as if she was experiencing a bad trauma in the land of dreams. A pitiful sight indeed.

For the violet haired delinquent, it was the most painful sight of her life.

Conflicting emotions were messing with her mind, observing her once best friend suffering before her eyes. She could not decide whether she should be feeling triumphant or be sorrowful to see her in such a state. Her grip on the handle of her personal katana tightened in frustration.

"Lon'qu…" A voice filled with fear was barely heard in the air. "Please. Don't leave me."

 _No… Go away._

"Please, I beg of you." The voice continued, calling out in agony. "Help me."

 _No… No…. No…_

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." It was getting desperate, reaching out into the void of silence.

 _Stop. Enough!_

"Please… Please…. I..." The shedding of tears could be heard.

 _I SAID-_

"Forgive me." The voice was coming from Say'ri.

 _-SHUT UPPPPP!_

…. while the screaming of hellish rage and despair came from Ke'ri, with her blade unsheathed and racing in to pierce the heart of the patient on the bed.

….

….

However, the tip of the sword stopped mere inches from the chest of her victim. It did not stab through the heart, but it did pierce through the flesh of an open palm.

That palm belonged to Lucius. He stopped the fatal attack from happening.

As drops of blood dripped onto the clothes of Say'ri- who was now silent, Ke'ri stared at the blonde nurse in shock and mouthed the question 'Why?' on her lips.

Lucius slowly pulled his hand from the blade, grabbed her arm and pulled the stunned girl far away from the unconscious patient. The sword was laid on her body, forgotten.

Ke'ri and Lucius were in the corner of the room. A long dead silence hanged in the air between them. As he wrapped his damaged hand with bandages, the poor confused girl looked helplessly at the wall in front of her.

Moisture was building up in her eyes. Her mind was demanding for answers.

The question was popped when the healer finally spoke.

"Start quote." He said out of nowhere. It made the violet haired delinquent turned her attention towards him. Feeling the spiteful eyes burning into the back of his head, Lucius continued.

"Make sure Ke'ri doesn't kill that girl. I have made a promise with someone I deeply respected to keep her alive."

He left the words hanging as he focused on attending the hole in his palm.

Once ensuring the bandage had tightened and not fall off, Lucius looked up to see a frustratingly puzzled girl.

"End quote." He stated. "If you haven't already guessed, that was from the boss - him to me and my brother. He predicted you would do something reckless once we gave him the identities of our… hostages."

"Why would he care?" Ke'ri finally spoke up from her few minutes of speechlessness.

"It's because…." Lucius replied with a look of thought. "like what Brady and Gerome said, we are not like _them_. We-…. **I** personally don't find it's necessary to kill hundreds and thousands of innocents to prove a point. All of us have the right to live, don't you agree?"

The question was answered with a meaningful moment of silence.

* * *

..

..

* * *

Under the shadows, a mysterious feminine figure was walking home after a long day at school. She could not help that something was wrong. It was an unavoidable feeling of dread in her heart.

 _Marth… He's still not home._

 _What in Naga's name is my little brother up to now?_

 ***Beep, Beep***

The constantly vibrating of the phone broke her train of thought. Turning her attention to the little pocket device, she picked up the call without wasting a second.

"Hello? Lucina speaking." She spoke with a formal tone.

" _Lucina? T-Thank goodness. I…I thought I won't be able to reach you. *sniff*"_

"Cadea? What's wrong?" Her tone switched immediately, dropping the 'professionalism' to a more informal and sympathetic.

" _M-Marth, Say'ri, Ike and the others… They…. They are all in trouble!"_

"What?! Is that why-? … … … Damn it!" Frustration and worry were mixed in the sound of her voice. "What exactly happened?!"

" _I tried to warn them but they just… *sniff* I-I should have…"_

"Cadea, calm down. Tell me everything. What do you warn them about? What trouble are they in? I need to know."

A deep breathe was heard from the other side of the phone in attempt to regain control of her emotions. Then, Cadea explain the entire incident bit by bit: starting from Tiki's stolen item, the argument with the teachers, rallying up people to storm into Plegia high and finally their eventual hostage situation.

" _I heard whatever they do in the school can't be stopped! The_ _ **police**_ _, and even the_ _ **government**_ _can't touch them! It's unfair, Lucina! It's… so…"_

Lucina gritted her teeth and her nails dug into her skin of her palm. Hearing about this feels so familiar to her: the feeling of helpless, the feeling of unfairness, the feeling of no hope in the world.

What a manipulative, corrupted place that is. She could not take it no more.

No longer would she take a blind eye to these actions, that was her promise to herself.

" _What are we going to do…? Marth told me to reach out to you but…"_

"Let me handle this. I will settle this mess."

" _Huh? How?"_

"Don't worry about the details, Cadea. I will bring him back to us."

" _Let me help as well. I won't stand around doing nothing when he needs me! Please!"_

"… … … Very well. You must listen closely to me, okay?"

" _I will!"_

"Right. Here the thing, I need you to do this for me. Tomorrow…."

The night goes on as the two young ladies discuss their little rescue mission.

* * *

As the dawn of a new day arises, Morgan slowly opens her eyes to view the ceiling of her bedroom-slash-playroom-slash-'so pretty that she can stare for long periods of time' room…. Yeah, the principal's office is means a lot of things to the little baby girl. However, most importantly, her father is nowhere to be seen.

A little cry of distress came from her as she desperately looked around for Robin. The impatient female toddler carefully crawled out of the sheets and proceed towards the floor. Thankfully, the height of the bed was not too high, and the surrounding floor was covered in soft fluffy mats.

Thus, she could safely fall onto the ground without worry.

She started to look for any signs that would indicate 'da da' to her.

Purple covering top? No.

White stuff on head? No.

Groaning and grumbling noises? No.

Black shoes? No.

Where is he…?

Morgan started to panic internally, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Da Da?!" She cried loudly, hands reaching out in hopes of the missing person suddenly appearing and swooping her up into his arms.

Then, her teary eyes caught sight of something mysterious. A possible sign of Robin.

Suspicious slightly ajar door in front of her? Oh yes.

With determination and wit, Morgan stood up in her two feet with some support that is the side of the bed. Grabbing on the sheets tightly to stabilize herself, she finally managed to not tremble as much.

She was so not used to this, but it was needed.

Her objective? The very tall doorknob of the door.

Ever so slowly, Morgan began to walk towards the door with her arms outstretched to balance herself. She was closing the distance with difficulty, almost tumbling down onto the floor at times. Her crawling was much more efficient than this… grown-up stuff.

She always wondered why her father insisted on teaching her how to walk.

It was so slow. It only gained her height, the height is useless in comparison to speed.

If the girl wanted to be taller, she could just ask to be on Robin's shoulders or the head.

However, now that she realised that he could be beyond that door, maybe the increased height is not so useless after all.

After struggling to keep her balance throughout the journey of a few metres, Morgan finally reached the door. It was then only she saw the door was…. much higher than expected. An irritated groan was her reaction to the discovery.

While the little trickster was trying to figure out plan B, she heard soft, distant voices through the thick wooden door. Curiosity got the better of her as she leaned in closer to try to hear it clearly.

The voices were still not loud enough for her to understand it. Thus, she leaned in even closer – cupping her ear and position it inches away from the surface of the door. A tactic that she observed countlessly from her equally mischievous uncle, Henry.

Hmm… It was still not clear what the voices are.

She could maybe hear some 'You', 'trust', 'care' but the rest is all gibberish nonsense to her.

Wait… is the door getting closer to her?

Oh no, someone is opening the door!

Upon this realisation, Morgan immediately hopped back in fear as the door swung wide open for the new visitor to enter.

There is bad news and good news. Which do you want to hear first?

Too bad, I have made the decision for you.

The bad news is that she fell on her bum pretty hard on the concrete floor, which naturally causes pain and discomfort. There is also the fact the person at the door is not whom she was looking for.

The good news is that she was out of danger of getting injured by the swinging door, and the visitor has a familiar face.

Morgan giggled in joy, reaching out to ask for a hug. She happily answered the little girl's plea, picking her up from the floor and into her arms.

Long cyan thread-like strands loom over Morgan, a gentle smile was given.

"What are you doing up so early, little Morgi?" Azura spoke with an amused and motherly tone.

Morgan's only response was to stare at her beautiful face in awe.

…

…

.

 _ **That's the plan for today. Do I need to repeat my orders? Jakob?**_

 _Absolutely none needed. I understand the plan completely, young master._

 _ **Henry?**_

 _Finish it as soon as possible, okie dokey!_

 _ **Gaius?**_

 _You got it! Don't you worry about it, Bubbles._

 _ **Tharja?**_

 _Sure, whatever… Although, when you mean 'everyone'… Do you mean…?_

 _ **Yes. I mean Every. Single. One of us in this school. Including them. Understand?**_

 _... … … *nods*_

 _ **And Azura?**_

 _Y-Yes, Robin?_

 _ **I trust you that you take care of Morgan while we make the preparations. I will appreciate it greatly if you can distract her for a moment.**_

 _I will gladly do so. When do I assist you?_

 _ **Now.**_

 _Huh? N-Now?_

 _ **Morgan is behind the door and listening in. Don't keep her waiting for long.**_

…

…..

…

* * *

 **Before all of you start raging in the review section, LISTEN.**

 **I just started College in April, and I vastly underestimated how busy, tired and simply unmotivated I could get throughout the journey till the break.**

 **It was hard to relax and find the spark of creativity I used to have abundant of when I was in secondary/high school. It is not the same anymore.**

 **Therefore, I was really not active in the creative writing department.**

 **Trust me when I say this, I really want to write fanfiction again. I want to have the joy of writing when I was younger, the wonderful reviews I got in my review section. I missed that feeling.**

 **Especially when great fanfic writers like gokart48 leave or became inactive for much, much longer.**

 **So from now onwards, I will most likely write much shorter chapters but try to pump out as fast as I can. Please support me on this decision.**

 **Lucina vs Robin will come very, very soon in the next few chapters.**

 **Then the true beginning of this questionable Modern AU fanfic will show itself.**


	6. Chapter 6: Preperations

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 6: Preparations~

In the whelm of nothing but darkness, a wondering soul is lost. It did not know where to go. All it knew of was fear. Fear of darkness.

Thus, it just stood there motionlessly – paralyzed.

It stood still for what seemed to be hours upon hours.

Until…

An orb of white blinding light could be seen from a mile away. Without a second thought, the soul chased after it desperately.

The light grew bright and brighter, as the chaser got closer towards its objective. The darkness around was no longer a threat.

When the light engulfed its entire being, it saw him.

A bruised body wearing messy and dirty clothing. Dark blue hair. Unconscious.

 _Wait… Isn't that-?_

Marth woke up, **again**.

…

….

..

.

Marth woke up suddenly.

The first few things that caught his eyes were that:

He was not in the same room as before.

He was now laying now on a bed.

His arms and legs were not tied up, but…

They were cuffed.

"Oh, great. You finally woke up." A dull feminine voice was heard, with a noticeable edge of annoyance in it. "If you were to continue sleeping, I would've use my book to hit you awake."

Tharja invaded the young man's line of sight. She was showing off a rather irritated look on her face, while impatiently tapping the rim of the book that was held to her chest. Marth was very confused as to the situation he was in.

Looking off to the side, the blue-haired teen saw a line of beds, each resting a fellow injured student of Ylisse High. Some of them were wrapped in bloodied bandages around their vital areas, others had casing around legs and arms. However, what was common for all of them was that they were in agonizing pain.

The horrifying truth was present to the leader of the group as he witnessed the aftermath of Robin's rampage.

' _I knew that all of them were taken down by him, but… I didn't know it was this bad! Oh no… Sis… She must-'_

"Get up." Tharja's order broke Marth's train of thought, forcing him to turn back his attention at the female delinquent with a glare of hated and confusion.

"Don't just look at me like that. I said… GET UP!"

With a forceful kick from the girl, the bed shook so hard that it threw the patient-slash-hostage off. Shock was his first reaction, then disbelief, lastly a sharp pain. It seemed that his wounds were not fully healed.

Marth slowly got up from the floor with much difficulty, given that he was chained up and all.

' _At least I can move again… Argh, my muscles are still-'_

A sudden jerk pulled the injured teen forward, colliding with a nearby medical cart and spilling its content. He let out a groan of discomfort as he was on the floor once again. A devilish smirk could be heard from above.

"Move faster, doggy. Woof, woof." Tharja taunted as she put the poor boy on a leash without him noticing. It was clear to any onlooker that she enjoyed it.

"You…! I swear-!" Marth's protest was interrupted mid-way as the same forceful pull from the leash caused extreme pain around his neck.

"Bad doggy. Now, come on. Get up." The evil girl ordered with a bitter tone.

Seeing that he was out of other options, he had no choice but to obey. Standing up from the ground awkwardly once again, Marth stumbled behind her and walked past his friends. The atmosphere was full of dread and hopelessness. All of them felt helpless, expect for the him.

His soul was full of hope as the back of his mind knew _someone_ was just rushing to their rescue. For now, they just have to endure it.

As Marth spotted Ike and Say'ri beside him, he gave them a meaning glance.

Only one of them nodded weakly in response, the other… lamented at her loss.

Just as the duo reached the exit, Ke'ri and her gang 'Black Valentine' arrived at the infirmary. They bowed slightly in respect to greet the sinister girl. Tharja acknowledge them with a nod, and then pointed at the remaining patients with her free hand.

"Put them on cleaning duty and then secure them in the hall when they are finished." She commanded with her usual bored, monotone voice. "Oh yeah, I don't really care if they end up having bruises and cuts... if you know what I mean."

…

…

Back in the famous private school that is Ylisse High, all was calm and neutral.

No suspicion of the incidents occurred yesterday, no sights of being alerted about the 20 whom are missing. Everything was going by as usual: Busy students, friendly gossips that lead to nowhere, and greeting their teachers and upperclassmen respectfully.

Unfortunately for Cadea, it was anything but normal. Before the start of school, it was already hectic. She had been frantically calling the friends of the 'missing ones'. If she could not get a hold of them, she would run about to find them. All with informing them about the reasons-slash-excuses of being not available in or off school for the next several days.

Having a wide network of friends and acquaintances has its perks….

" _He has a competition coming up, so…"_

" _Family troubles, you understand right?"_

" _Oh, hey there! Yeah, about her… She is-"_

By the end of it, her heart was racing with a mess of emotions. Anxiety, lost and heartbreak. She wished she could do much more than just cover up duty, but… all can she do right now was to rely on her boyfriend's twin sister. Taking deep breaths, the female student stepped into the classroom with her head held high and wore a fake smile on her face.

Just as she reached to her seat and sat on it, the sound of clattering was heard from the front of the classroom. Behind the teacher's desk was the teacher of the first lesson of the day, Maribelle. The blonde adult woman wore her usual yellow blouse and high heels professionally due to her royal heritage and personal liking to 'high-class' fashion.

In addition to her inapproachable, high-expectations attitude, a lot of the students in the homeroom groaned internally. Yeah, not a lot of people like her.

That includes Cadea herself…

Names of classmates went over the cobalt blue haired student's mind. She was anxious – the hands on her lap were shaking uncontrollably, beads of sweat running down from her forehead. How can she not be? Even if she knew how dependent and strong Lucina is, they do not fully understand their opponent.

 _There was so little information to work on._

Her mind was racing with thoughts and possibilities – all of them were equally negative, unpleasant even. It was no use, she could not get a hold of herself.

She must- "Cadea?"

 _H-Huh?_

The train in her head break to a full stop, immediately returning to reality. Cadea saw her classmates staring at her with a mix of confusion and worry. As for her teacher, she was starting to lose her patience. The blonde woman slammed the desk with her long ruler, causing everyone's attention to snap back to the front.

"This is the third time I have been calling your name, dear girl. Pay attention, will you? We don't have all the time in the world in our hands." She scolded angrily, while rapidly tapping the tip of her heel on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Maribelle-sensei. It won't happen again." Cadea muttered a quick apology, bowing her head low in embarrassment.

Maribelle sighed in annoyance, then wave it off with mild acknowledgement. Turning her focus back to the name list, her sharp eyes skimmed through the names that she already checked. Once she was back on track, she called for the next student out loud.

"Marth."

It took a moment to register her beloved's name in her head. For a second, Cadea thought he raise up his hand and respond with confidence. That was until she turned to look beside her and find an empty seat. The long-haired beauty remembered what she supposed to do was…

"He is unavailable today due to family matters, Sensei. He has to stay at home with his sister to settle it."

…To make yet another questionable excuse for their disappearance.

 _If it is something involving my father and the family business, none of them would try to pry on it further. Trust me, it will work._

The reason? The blue haired twins' father, Chrom, is very well-known among the teachers and the principal in Ylisse High. The wealthy businessman helped fund the building of the school and personally recruited the teachers whom he entrusted to educate the students for their future.

She hopes Lucina is right. Biting her lip in silent anticipation, Cadea awaited Maribelle's response.

The teacher raised her eyebrow, puzzled as to why Cadea stepped in so rashly. She opened her mouth, wanting to ask a question…. until deciding not to at the very last moment. Instead, the blonde woman just made a comment.

"Well, good on you to inform me about that. What an unlucky coincidence…

Cadea, my dear, would you mind helping to collect their lesson material and homework for the day?"

"I will! Leave it to me, Sensei!" A sigh of relief escaped through her mouth. Sinking into the seat, she let her mind wonder loosely as the sound of the teacher's blabbing grew faint.

 _Hope he's okay…_

Unfortunately, Marth was in a predicament: Staring right in the eyes of death.

…

..

.

When I mean 'Death', I mean being hang over hundreds of metres high above the ground… looking down to see the deadly hard soil ground… and swaying against the wind with ever present danger of slipping off to his doom.

The only thing life line he was the neck leash being tied loosely-yet-securely to the net-like metal wires of the Plegia High rooftop. Marth feeling terrified was an understatement.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?!"

With the brave and tough façade gone, Marth was now screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs like a horrified young child.

Did I forgot the mention that his legs and hands are still chained up? Yeah…

His limbs were completely paralyzed by fear. The only working body part he has was the neck up onwards.

The pretty blue-haired boy searched everywhere within his view for any signs of escape. Once he found out there were none, he was distraught. Tears were forming in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Tharja just rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration at her hostage's frantic behaviour. She just watched the show in silent bliss.

"Urgh… should've tape your stupid mouth shut. Why didn't I think of that earlier?" The dark-haired mistress muttered, scolding herself quietly.

"Having problems, Tharja?" A soft, gentle voice questioned the irritated girl. Turning around, she spotted the feminine looking male, Libra, getting her with an amused smile. Her dark eyes casted to the side, sighing in exasperation.

"I think the screaming child behind me can explain the source of my troubles, Libra." Tharja responded in a deadpan manner.

"Well, I'll help you fix that." Libra said with a cheeky grin. With hands behinds his back, he slowly walked pass his friend and towards the hanging Marth.

She nodded tiredly and mouthed 'Much appreciated', then decided the sky above was most interesting to look at.

By now, the blue-haired hostage is unable to stop his tears of unimaginable fear while constantly chanting, "I don't want to die!".

Libra just looked at his subject for a moment, bring forth his hand to reveal a syringe with strange green liquid, and then reached down to stab the poor fellow in the neck. A short cry of pain was heard, before there was an air of peaceful silence as the green fluid seep into the bloodstreams of its victim.

"There, problem solved." The 'nurse' of Plegia's infirmary room remarked happily. "Our musicians can sing and play without much disturbance now."

After their 'patient' has been treated, the long-haired male beauty dug into his pockets to take out his phone. He began to type in a message to his fellow comrades.

 **The Grimleal**

Lucius?Libra?: The bait has been set.

Candyman: Noted. Lovesick told me the stage has been set and cleaned.

ThatOneCrazyguy: Nyhaha, I'm already at the gateeee~ Waiting… Watching… and bored. No signs of them yet.

Candyman: If what Blue said is true, they **will** come. Be patient. Is the boss ready yet?

Libra?Lucius?: Yes and No.

Candyman: Whattt? I thought Bubbles said he will be done as of now.

Libra?Lucius?: Young Master is currently speaking with his surprise visitor. He himself seem to be unpleased with his presence. Please notify all nearby personnel not to step near the principal's office.

Candyman: Butlerboy?! How did you get a hold of Jophie's* phone?

Libra?Lucius: Lucius allowed me to use his phone to send the message, with the permission from Young Master of course.

Candyman: Oh.

Lucius?Libra?: Is it me or is the visitor whom I think he is?

Libra?Lucius?: Yes, dear brother. Indeed, he is. Lucius here by the way.

 _ThatOneCrazyguy:_ Who? Am I missing something?

Don'tHarassMe: Henry. It's very obvious. Use your head.

ThatOneCrazyguy: Oh.

 _ThatOneCrazyguy is typing..._

ThatOneCrazyguy: Ohhhhhhhhhh.

* * *

A/N: Let's stop at this cliff hanger for now. I don't want to drag on and on like last time. Let me know what are your thoughts on it in the reviews section.

See you again in the next few days.

Edit thx to gokart48, I edited some minor errors and made adjustments.


End file.
